Beauty's Beast
by norrific
Summary: Chloe comes face to face with Doomsday and makes a surprising decision
1. I was in the middle

_**I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun-**_** Pride and Prejudice**

Having made several horrendous mistakes in the course of her short life, Chloe Sullivan knew that she was knee deep in the biggest mistake of her life. A mistake that could not only change her life, but the world as she knew it. Yet as she made her way down the darkened Metropolis streets, she couldn't find it inside herself to care. She was in too deep now, given too much of her heart, needed as much as she was needed.

Very much to a fault, Chloe was an honest person. Honest enough to admit that Davis Bloome had her the moment he stepped through a cloud of smoke and dust and locked dark eyes with her. Instantly she wanted, she needed, she....loved. But even as she managed to turn Davis away, to talk herself out of continuing to see him, she hadn't been able to keep to that line of thinking.

He came to her, but it wasn't Davis. Not really. Not completely. He'd been half Davis, half his...other. Stepping out of the _Isis_ building she felt him even before she heard him, but never fully seeing him. His harsh breathing cut through the still night air, red, yes red, eyes staring out at her from the shadow of the buildings. There'd been a stench about him, blood and fear. He was a monster, an inhumane _thing_. A body at his back, someone's child struggling, calling to her for help.

She knew she should have run. She knew that all she had to do was speak, whisper, murmur, Clark's name to have him there in an instant. But she couldn't do that. Not when she was looking at this monster and seeing Davis. Not when she was looking at this..._thing _that was Davis and feeling for him still. Not when she saw the evidence of what he'd just done when she walked up and knew instinctively that he'd never hurt her.

Slowly she pulled out her cellphone to call the Metropolis P.D. "Yes, there's a man here. He's hurt. Badly." Quickly, Chloe rattled off her location as she turned and started back towards the _Isis_ building. Knowing she'd be followed.

She left the door open at her back, turning on a few of the lamps around the room. When she came back Davis lay face down on the couch. She started to go to him, but could hear the sirens off in the distance. Knew Clark wasn't too far behind. And somehow she knew, just _knew_, what had to be done. Going to her file cabinet she grabbed the small lead box and rushed back out to the street, leaving the small green rock just inside the door.

Davis could smell her before he realized where he was. The last thing he could remember, really remember, was the familiar feeling of the darkness creeping in on him. It had been happening for so long he could recognize it now. But unlike before he had a reason for keeping it at bay. He couldn't fight, understood that he wasn't strong enough on his own to fight it, but thought Chloe would know what to do. It was for her that he no longer wanted to slip into the dark, it was for her that he had to keep this thing within him from getting out.

So when he felt that oily darkness slip into his brain, so that his limbs felt heavy, and his soul seemed to disappear, he went in search of her. Because she was inside his soul, she was his heart. But then he got to her building and saw the man coming out. Thought of some strange man alone with Chloe, touching what was _his_, the darkness took over. And Davis welcomed it.

Now he was here on her couch. Covered in blood that wasn't his and comforted by the lingering scent of Chloe.

"I called the police, Clark." Chloe spoke in a low calm tone so as not to be heard by any of the emergency response team. "I figured between your super hearing and police scanner, the message would get through."

"You should have called me, Chlo."

"And just how would that have looked if I called you, a reporter, before reporting the crime to the police. I can't believe you're giving me a hard time about this."

Clark sighed but decided to let the argument drop. His relationship with Chloe had been teetering on a dangerous precipice recently and the last thing he wanted was to send it over the edge. "And you didn't see anything?"

"I didn't see anything attacking him." Chloe realized that she was splitting hairs. Yes, she'd seen Davis-some form of Davis-standing over the battered man. But no, she hadn't actually seen Davis attack him. She could feel the gap between herself and Clark widen.

"Ms. Sullivan," A uniformed officer approached her. "The Sargent says your free to go."

"Thank-you." Without a word to Clark, Chloe started back towards _Isis_. Towards Davis.

"Chloe." He'd barely taken two steps when the pain hit him.

Inside the door, knowing he couldn't come in. Knowing what she was doing to their friendship, Chloe turned back to him. "Don't worry about me, boyscout. You've got a job to do." She acted as if she hadn't noticed his discomfort. As if nothing was out of the ordinary. With an easy wave she started up the stairs. Away from him.

"Chloe," Davis spoke her name softly when she stepped into the office.

"No, don't try to get up." Chloe left him laying on the couch. Going to the bathroom in the back she wet several wash cloths and grabbed a few of the towels she had stored there.

"Chloe, I-"

"Shh," Chloe's voice was soft, soothing as she eased him back down. Taking one of the rags she began to clean the dirt and blood off of him. Battling back the tears in her eyes as she saw the anguish on his face. "I'll take care of you."

"Oh, God." Tears began to gather and roll down his cheeks. "Oh, God, Chloe. What have I done? I'm a monster."

"No." Tossing the rag aside, Chloe took his face in her hands. Such a darkly handsome face. "You're not a monster. You're..." She wanted to say cursed. He was cursed, just as she'd been cursed. Just as the poor kids who'd come to her for help and guidance. They'd done nothing wrong. Done nothing to ask, to deserve what they had become. "You're not a monster."

"Why is this happening to me?"

Chloe moved until she was beside him on the couch. Taking him into her arms, his head buried in her breast, arms locked tight around her waist. "I don't know. I'm sorry. But I just don't know."

Davis had no clue how long he lay curled into her. Drawing warmth from her body, strength from her presence. And thought, for the rest of his life, how he wanted nothing more than this. To be with Chloe. To be of her. After a time she began to clean him again. Using warm cloths to wash the blood and dirt from him. Gently removing his clothes and wrapping him in an emergency blanket she kept on hand.

"Stay with me." He whispered as he lay curled on the couch, his head resting in her lap. The nails she ran lightly over the back of his head lulling him to sleep.

Though he couldn't see her, Chloe nodded.

Now, as she had for the past month, a month where there had been no murders, Chloe walked into Davis' apartment building. Jimmy thought she was with Lois. Lois thought she was working late at _Isis_. Clark, she knew, wasn't sure what to think. None of them thought to ask about the single key she wore around her neck. The key she used to unlock Davis' apartment.

She could hear him inside, struggling against the change that frightened them both. With hurried movements she dropped her things on the way to the bedroom. She could see him now, curled up on the bed. He was fighting, trying with everything he had to keep the monster from getting free. It had been hard the first time, watching the thing inside him struggle to get out. Watching the rippling in his face and body, the battle between Davis and his other. But she never left his side. Would never leave his side.

Kicking off her shoes and shrugging off her jacket, Chloe climbed into the bed behind him. Her arms immediately went around his waist, molding her body to his as she pressed her cool cheek against his heated back. It wasn't instantaneous. It never was. But after a few minutes the shifting under her cheek stopped. The painful moans and animalistic growls quieted down. Soon his panting breaths slowed to match hers.

When she was sure it was safe, Chloe climbed off the bed to remove her clothes. Davis, as always, kept his back to her.

"You should go."

"You always say that." Yet he always set out a t-shirt for her to sleep in.

"I don't want you like this."

"You'd have me in any way."

"Damn it, Chloe." Angry, ashamed, afraid of what he was Davis turned to her. And was instantly silenced by the picture she painted. Her small body framed in the window, pale moonlight shining a halo around her head. A beautiful smile gracing her lips. He'd never understand, not in a million years, how she could see what was inside him, feel what fought to get out. And still smile at him as if he was worthy of love. Of her. "I shouldn't touch you."

Climbing back onto the bed, Chloe took his hand, bringing his palm to her cheek before kissing the center softly. "I need you to."


	2. I knew you loved me then

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

_**I knew you loved me then-**_** Taking Over Me, Evanescence**

It had been something of an understanding between them that during the day it would be best if they kept away from each other. It was a solid plan. Didn't stop Chloe from picking up the phone every now and again just to see how he was doing. No more than it kept Davis from driving by _Isis_ in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. It wasn't often that he stopped. And he knew better than to actually get out. Until now.

Sitting on the steps of the building across from her office he watched the steady stream of people flow in and out. Around three there seemed to be a lull. When he saw the last person walk out, he quickly pushed to his feet and made his way across the street. Although his work day was over, he knew hers was far from it, but he couldn't stay away. It wasn't anything other than a feeling, but he truly believed something was wrong. That Chloe was hurting and he was the only one who could help.

Stepping into her office he took a few moments to watch her as he flipped the lock at his back. Dark eyes taking in her every movement. The way her soft blonde hair brushed teasingly beneath her chin. The long graceful lines of her neck. The slightly plump bottom lip that hinted at her nervous habit of biting it. Her small fingers flying expertly over the keys of her laptop. He loved her hands, he loved the contradiction of them. The looked so fragile, so lovely. But they were strong, worked callused hands.

Quietly he came up behind her, kneeling down until his face appeared besides hers in the monitor.

"You're losing your touch."

Her eyes didn't even leave the screen as she spoke. Nonplussed, Davis reached out to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I heard you the moment you stomped into the building."

He'd done no such thing, but didn't dare argue with her. Not when he was near her, touching her, without her pushing him away because of where they were. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chloe answered shortly. "I'm working, so-"

"Hey," Cupping her face in his large hand, Davis drew her eyes to his. "I know you, remember. I know you." He whispered again when he saw she was going to argue. "You can tell me."

With a pained sigh, Chloe rested her brow against his. Her hands finally leaving the keyboard to rest at the back of his neck. "I'm scared, Davis."

Davis felt all the air back up in his lungs. He'd made a promise to himself, vowing that when things finally became too much for her, when the wrongness of what they were doing became clear, he'd let her go. She deserved better. She deserved a life free of the darkness that consumed him. But when faced with the possibility of losing her became a reality, he feared what he might do. "I understand." But the hand that found it's way to her hip tightened painfully. Another set of bruises for her to cover up.

Of course he did. Because if anyone would understand, it would be him. She knew he would listen, he wouldn't judge. It's why she spent the morning wishing for him and ignoring calls from her best friend, cousin, and fiance. But she refrained from calling him, from begging him to come hold her. How could she assure him that she could help _him_, when she could hardly control _herself_?

"Davis,"

He couldn't hear her say it. Couldn't bare to listen as she destroyed him. Knowing this was what was best for her, he said nothing. Davis knew he should have never come here, should have listened when she told him to stay away. But now he was here, wishing he could be anywhere else.

Chloe felt, even as she heard, the hitch in his breathing. Felt the growl from the chest that pressed against her own. Beneath her fingers, the muscles in his neck began to bunch and shift. "Davis?" He didn't allow her to pull back. But opening her eyes, she could see that his were clinched shut, his mouth and jaw tight. "Davis? What...?"

Chloe could feel the trembling in his body and knew what was happening. "Davis, please. Please, don't go. I need you." Her tears mingled with the sweat pouring down his face. Ignoring both she pressed her mouth to his.

Davis heard her as if from far away. Felt the pressure of her mouth, the wetness of her tears, and the tightening of the fingers at his neck. "Chloe." The single word burned his throat.

It wasn't his voice, not really. He was further away then she realized. But it was all the opening she needed. The moment his lips parted she was there. Her tongue slipped into his mouth to slide against his. His response was almost instantaneous.

Her taste exploded inside him. Coffee and chocolate and something that was so inherently Chloe he thought he could exist on it alone. His arms came up to wrap around her waist. He couldn't get close enough, couldn't hold her tight enough.

Chloe's arms locked around his neck. Breathing was becoming an issue, but it didn't-couldn't-matter at the moment. But even this wasn't enough. She needed more, needed the feel of his skin, the press of body. She needed him against, around, and inside her. She needed to feel real. She needed to feel safe. "Davis,"

It took all his willpower to pull away when she began to push his heavy jacket off his shoulders. The beast inside of him growled, the man couldn't allow this to go any further. "No,"

Shocked, feeling as though she'd been tossed carelessly out to sea, Chloe felt the tears burn at the back of her eyes. "What? Why?"

"Because you don't want this. I can't touch you knowing it would be the last time." He moved until his back was against the wall farthest from her, fighting the need to curl into a ball and cry. "You have every right to be afraid." He'd never hurt her, he knew that no form of who or what he was would ever do her any harm. But how could he continue to ask her to have that kind of blind faith in him? How could he ask her to continue to place her life in his hands. "I should have never brought you into this."

"Oh, Davis," Chloe was by his side in an instant. Framing his face in her hands she held his dark gaze with her own. "I wasn't trying to send you away." Not now. Not ever again.

"But, you're afraid of me."

Chloe shook her head in denial. "Not of you." Her hands fell away from his face, she would have pulled back when he grabbed her wrists to hold her close.

Davis saw the tears gathered in her eyes. "Then of what? What's wrong?"

It came out in staggering starts and stops. The fear that those she loved were in danger of being hurt. The need to protect the secrets she vowed to keep. She told him how she thought of going to the hospital, of doing whatever needed to be done. How, when she walked away, a man was dead and the knowing that she was the one responsible. "I killed him, Davis. I don't remember it, not really, but I know I did it. I know I killed him."

Knowing there was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to take this away from her, Davis remained quiet as he took her into his arms. Bringing her small body into his lap, where she curled into him and cried into his shirt.

"I don't know who I am any more." She practically wailed into his chest. "I don't know _what_ I am."

Davis began to rock her gently in his arms. Cupping the back of her head in his hand, he pressed his mouth against her ear. "You're Chloe Sullivan. The single most loving and caring person I've ever met."

"I'm a murderer." Chloe argued through her tears.

"No." Davis bit out fiercely. "You're not Chloe. I promise you're not." She was an angel, his angel. And it hurt him to his soul that he couldn't fight this for her. That he couldn't take this from her. So Davis said nothing else as she cried. Simply rocked her and held her as she cried herself into an exhausted sleep.

How was it, Davis thought as he stared down at her tear stained face, that he found her? How was it that she was experiencing the same things as him? He told her once that he believed she was sent to him. Now he _knew _it to be true. She was sent to him. She belonged to him.

***

The sun had long given way to the quarter moon when Chloe's eyes slitted open. Her face was buried in the crook of Davis' neck, her body still curled on his lap. Recently she'd grown so use to waking in his arms, that she couldn't find comfort anywhere else. Clark's familiar hugs were foreign. Jimmy's loving cuddles offensive. She was marrying Jimmy. She killed for Clark. But when she wanted to feel safe, when she needed to feel loved, it was Davis she found herself clinging to.

Pulling away she took the time to study him, it was something she rarely had a chance to do. Most mornings he was awake and dressed before her. And though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but to compare him to Clark and Jimmy. Where Clark was soft, Davis was sharp angles. He was dark where Jimmy was light. When Clark smiled, it lit his whole face with a boyish innocence. Jimmy's smile reflected his easy going nature. But Davis, she'd never known anyone to be sad even when they smiled the way he did. He wasn't as....large as Clark. But even _he _seemed to dwarf Jimmy. When she spoke, he didn't listen with half an ear the way Clark sometimes did. Or not at all the way Jimmy almost _always _did. He never looked at her with pity the way Clark once had. Or with suspicion the way Jimmy still did. He was the opposite of both of them, completely unlike either of them. And in such a short time had come to mean as much as only one of them ever had.

"You're staring."

Chloe smiled as she rested her brow against his chin. "Just taking a page out of your book."

It wasn't something Davis would apologize for. There was something so incredibly right about the way she looked asleep in his bed, that he couldn't help but sit watch her. Thanking whatever twist of fate that brought her into his life. "Well, can you blame me."

When Chloe looked up, Davis was gazing down at her with a soft smile curling his lips. Bringing her hand up, she used the tips of her fingers to trace the lines of his mouth, before cupping his cheek to bring his lips in close to hers. But before the kiss could deepen beyond anything more the a brushing of her lips against his, her cell phone sounded. With a sigh, Chloe glanced over her shoulder to where her cell sat besides her laptop.

"You want to get that."

Chloe's head resumed it's place on his shoulder. "I don't want to get up." If she thought that the issue was closed, she was wrong. In a move so gracefully easy, she'd have only thought Clark capable of it, Davis was on his feet and carrying her to her desk. Then in a move that she was embarrassed to say caused her heart to flutter, he cradled her in one arm as he used the other to reach for her cell. "Thanks. Hello? Jimmy, hey." She avoided his eyes as he lowered them onto the couch.

Davis tuned out the rest of the conversation. Just the mention of the man she was going to marry made him angry. There was a violent rumble inside him that she soothed by rubbing circles on his chest.

"I'm sorry I forgot to call. But you know how I can get when I'm working.....No, it's late and I'm tired, it's probably better if I just stay here....I know Jimmy, but I've just started here and I want to make sure _Isis_ reaches it's full potential. This first year is crucial in that....I know....I know that too and I'm sorry...." Her eyes drifted up to meet Davis'. "This is important to me. I can't give up on it.....I know....Okay, I'll see you in the morning....No, I have stuff here....Yeah, me too. Bye."

Davis rested his head on the back of the couch, eyes closed so he wouldn't see what their secret was doing to her. "You don't have to stay with me. If you're tired I can drive you home."

"Davis," Chloe touched a hand to his cheek, to quiet his protest. "Must we really do this _every _night."

"Fine." Sitting forward a little, he started to remove his shirt.

"That wasn't code for 'take me now big boy'." Chloe teased.

"No," Davis couldn't help the heat that colored his cheeks. "You're going to need something to sleep in. I just thought-"

Chloe silenced him with a gentle kiss. "Thank you." Laying the shirt over her lap, she began to undo the buttons on her blouse. Excitement coursing down her spine at the heated look in his eyes. Trembled helplessly when he brought his hand up to run a finger along the swell of her breasts. And she grinned when his finger hooked into the front clasp of her bra to snap it open. "Thinking about taking me now, big boy."

Davis said nothing as he eased the straps of her bra off her shoulders then down her arms. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to her pulse before pulling her into his arms. A contented sigh, almost like a purr, rumbled in his chest at the feel of her soft skin against his. "Thinking about keeping you forever."


	3. Between the Shadow and the Soul

**These characters are not mine.**

When she was finally able to take air into her lungs, that is, when his lips broke from hers to kiss a path up to her ear, Chloe tilted her head to the side to give him better access. "This is different."

"Since it's the first time you've come to me and I'm not a snarling, growling, shivering mess in the middle of the bed I hope it's different good."

He found a spot just behind her ear, nearly crossing her eyes in pleasure. "Definitely good. Fabulous. Amazing."

With a smile, Davis pulled back from her.

Chloe started to pull him back into her arms, but the simply adorable smile on his face stopped her. With the serious lines of his mouth, it didn't seem possible that he could be adorable. But God help her he was. He had been on her the moment she walked into the door. Kissing her as if it was the only thing in the world he wanted to do. The fingers roaming her body alternating between tender and possessive. Her legs were locked around his waist, her hands fisted at his shoulders. He kissed her so that the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him back.

Part of her was very much aware of how wrong this was. Jimmy was back at their apartment blissfully unaware that she spent nearly every night in another man's arms. The night before she'd gone home, it was the first time in weeks she'd been there, and she felt like a stranger in her own bed. Would have slept on the couch if her speedy little friend hadn't been occupying it at the time. As it was she kept to the far end of the bed. Poor Jimmy didn't seem to notice that something was wrong.

Decent people didn't do things like this. Chloe Sullivan didn't do things like this. But then it wasn't everyday that Davis Bloome walked through a cloud of smoke and changed the world as she knew it. From the first moment he looked at her in a way no one else ever had.

_'You're hard to miss.'_

There was something about him that pulled at her. When he looked at her, she knew that he was seeing _her_. Not a database, a sounding board, or a second choice. She was just Chloe.

She was everything, Davis thought as he brushed a lock of Chloe's hair out of her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what brought on this mood?"

Davis continued to smile at her as he shifted her in his arms to carry her to the couch. "Just you. Wait here, I'll be back." He set her down gently, before heading towards the kitchen.

Sitting back on the couch, Chloe realized it was the first time she was able to really to take in his apartment. He had books everywhere, she liked that he was as avid a reader as she was. There were no pictures on the wall, no little mementos from his life. She'd left things, earrings, a jacket, stockings. She never knew if she did it to make his sparse apartment feel more like a home for him or to mark her territory. Because she couldn't answer for certain, she didn't like thinking about it.

So she was only half aware of what she was doing when she took off her watch and set it on his coffee table. That's when she noticed the book on his table. "Pablo Neruda. You have a very interesting collection of books here, Mr. Bloome."

"If it has words in it, I'll read it. But, I was, uh, I wanted to give that one to you." He set the tray he was carrying down on the table. "As a thank-you, for everything."

"Davis," It was obvious that it was one he'd read many times before. The pages of the book were well worn, a lot of the pages earmarked. That he would give her something, that clearly meant so much to him... "Thank-you. Which one is your favorite?"

"Love Sonnet 17." He answered absently as he opened the bottle of wine.

"Read it to me."

He laughed. "Why?"

Because she wanted something else that was his. Because he wasn't the kind of guy to read poetry to a girl. And she wanted something from him that he hadn't given to anyone else. "Just because. Read it to me."

"Alright." Sitting back he took the book from her, smiling when she crossed her legs in his lap. "_ 'I do not love you as if you were a salt rose, or topaz or the arrow of the carnations the fire shoots off. I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.'"_

Shifting forward, Chloe lay her head on his shoulder as he continued to read. She loved his voice, so soft so soothing. The way he sometimes mumbled when he wasn't entirely sure of himself. The sexy way it dropped when he was inside of her, whispering her name and words of love that she struggled not to give back.

"_ 'I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride; So I love you because I know no other way than this: where I does not exist, nor you, so close that your hand on my chest is my hand, so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.'_"

"It's beautiful."

"Like you."

Chloe knew what he was trying to say. Recognized his feelings in the words he read. But she couldn't say them back. Nothing in her life made since but this. But this, this thing she had with him, was the one thing that shouldn't make since. Cheating, sneaking around, it wasn't her. Yet she only felt like herself when she was with him. And that was all the more confusing. So, again, she decided to focus on something else. Turning her attention the tray he'd carried in from the kitchen. "My favorites...how'd you know?"

"You told me." Reaching over he poured her a glass of wine. "After Lois and Clark went missing, well came back anyway..." He knew she remembered the day, but it was obvious she wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Anyway you came in and said you could use a glass of wine and some chocolate."

Chloe could only vaguely remember what he was talking about. She remembered going straight to him after she was sure Lois and Clark were both safe. She'd gone to him in the middle of the day. She'd gone to him, because her cousin and best friend's ordeal kept her away. She'd gone to him because she was afraid of what she'd been able to do and knew he was the only who could truly understand. But whatever she may have said was lost among his confession of trying to stab himself in the chest and the knife shattering. And nothing she could have said could have been as important as finding out her cousin claimed to be his mother before running him through with a pole. "How could you remember something so insignificant?"

"Nothing about you is insignificant to me."

Reaching out, Chloe cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand before leaning in to press a tender kiss to his lips. How could anyone respond to that? This man, this intensely beautiful man, felt for her what she never thought anyone would. Loved her as she--

Chloe cut the thought off. She couldn't feel for him the way he did for her. She was marrying Jimmy. That was the man she was suppose to love completely. Jimmy was the man who was suppose to love her and look at her the way Davis was right now. Whose words were suppose to affect her the Davis' did.

"So, wine and chocolate? Are we celebrating?"

"Sort of. I, uh, got a promotion today."

"Oh my God, Davis that's great. The supervisor position?" Placing the glass he handed her back on the table, Chloe threw her arms around his neck. He worked so hard, carried everyone of the people he treated around with him, and wanted nothing more for his hard work than to know he was helping people. "I'm so proud of you."

Davis buried his face in her neck, soaking up the moment, the feeling of home she created for him. In the whole of his life, no one had ever spoke those simple words to him. He didn't understand how it was she was able to do this to him. What it was about her that made everything in his world right.

Growing up the way he had, Davis had never thought he'd find true happiness. Which he accepted. But he thought he could live with being okay. Then all of a sudden, one day Chloe was there, and just looking at her made him the happiest he'd ever been in his life. His whole life he'd gone around feeling like a visitor, detached from the world itself. And then she looked at him with those mermaid eyes, gave him that unbelievably beautiful smile, and made him feel as if he mattered. Made him feel as if for the first time he belonged. He felt as if he belonged with her. _To_ her.

He'd never belonged to anyone. Never been a part of anything. And, really, he never wanted to be. Now he realized that it was this thing inside of him pulling away, rejecting society. Then- again- Chloe was there. He _wanted_ to belong to her. Both the man and the monster understood that to be hers would be....everything. And he wanted, even if just for a night, for Chloe to be his. _Only_ his.

Taking her hand in his Davis placed a gentle kiss to her palm. "I want you so much, Chloe."

The need in his whispered words nearly took her breath away. "You have me." And though she couldn't admit it aloud, Chloe knew that he had all of her. "I'm right here, Davis. You have me."

Davis shook his head in denial. "Not really." Not all of her. She was to be another man's wife. And could never be mine, he thought. "I just want one night."

"For what?" Not one last night, Chloe thought a bit frantically. However wrong this might be, she didn't think she could go back to a life without knowing his touch. "What do you want?" Because she'd give it. She'd give him whatever he wanted to keep him in her life.

"I just want to touch you..." As if I have the right. As if you're mine. "I know that with your friend coming in for the night, you had to be there. But I can't get out of my mind that you were with..._him."_

"Nothing happened."

Maybe he knew that. Maybe he also knew that he didn't have the right to ask that she not be with the man she was going to marry. But he loved her. And that love knew no reason. "I can't touch you tonight while you're wearing his ring. Not after you were in his bed. Not after he was able to watch you sleep, to wake up beside you." The fingers on her hips were pressing deep, bruising her. Claiming her in the only way he knew how. "Please, Chloe." Love _me._ Need _me_.

Those deep chocolate eyes holding fast to hers, Chloe nodded. Though she wasn't entirely sure what it was she was agreeing to. But she wanted to give him everything. Give him all of herself. The way he gave all of himself to her.

Chloe could feel his lips press into her palm again as his hand left her hip to cup her breast. Nothing mattered after that. Not Jimmy. Not his ring. There was just Davis. And the way only he could make her feel.


	4. Therefore, though art not wrong

**I disclaim. None of these characters are mine.**

_**Therefore, thou art not wrong-**_**Israfel, Edgar Allan Poe**

"Where's your ring?"

Chloe looked down at her hands as if seeing them for the first time ever. Both were bare.

"Cuz?"

Looking up at Lois, Chloe's face was the picture of confusion before returning her eyes to her ring less fingers. In her minds eye she was seeing Davis. The soft look in his dark eyes when he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss to her palm. At the time she had hardly been aware of anything but him and the feelings he created inside her. The ring had not been a factor. But playing it back in her mind, events became clear. Before the kiss there had been a ring on her finger. After the kiss there had not. Davis removed the ring. And she let him.

"Chloe?" Lois' tone held a hint of concern.

"Oh, uh, I took it off this morning when I got in the shower, must have forgot to put it back on." Chloe lied easily.

"That's a sign, cousin."

No, Chloe thought, gleefully, guiltlessly carrying on with another man was a sign. Leaving your engagement ring on the sink-which she hadn't done- was just forgetfulness. "Lo."

Lois ignored her cousin's warning tone. "I'm just saying."

"Well can you just say it walking. I'm starving." And she wanted to be out of the _Planet's_ news room before Clark or Jimmy wandered by. Part of her knew that she should have told Lois to meet her at the restaurant, but knew leaving something as simple as keeping a lunch date up to her cousin could be problematic.

"Fine, jeez. No need to get snippy."

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry." And she was. Ever since she started seeing Davis, she had no time for Lois. What was worse she asked Lois to lie for her and her cousin did it without hesitation. And now, the first time Lois even hinted at what she was doing, Chloe found herself practically biting the other girls head off. "Actually, Lo, I could really use someone to talk to. But not here. Especially not here."

Lois tried to play it cool, act like the sophisticated world weary older journalist the situation seemed to call for. But it was her little cousin. And it was quite possible that Chloe was having second thoughts about marrying the goofy, slightly adorable, but all together wrong for her Jimmy Olsen. So cool was completely out the window as Lois closed all her files, grabbed her purse, and practically tripped over her own feet.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Not now, Smallville." Lois linked her arm through her cousins' and practically dragged the smaller woman out the door. "Cousin bonding time. Wait your turn."

Chloe tossed an apologetic smile over her shoulder although inside she was thanking her cousin's natural abrasiveness for pulling her away from the confrontation that was surely to come when she and Clark were finally alone together. She'd been avoiding him for days. Kept that small piece of green rock by the entrance door to keep him out. It pained her to do it, but she couldn't have him finding Davis there.

"Who do I have to shank around here to get a cab?"

Pulled out of her troubled thoughts by Lois' irate tone, Chloe couldn't help but to smile. "We have cars. We're within walking distance of like twenty restaurants. Why are you hailing a cab?"

That, Lois conceded, was a damn good point. Maybe she shouldn't be quite so ....giddy, overjoyed, excited....by the notion of Chloe calling off her engagement. "Right. So, where do you want to eat?" She wondered if she should take the rest of the afternoon off. Her cousin was in the middle of an emotional crisis and came to _her,_ not Smallville, for help. If that didn't call for a personal day, Lois didn't know what did.

"I, uh...." Chloe trailed off at the sight of the ambulance coming up the street. But it came and went with no sign of Davis and left her feeling foolish. "I don't care."

Having missed her cousin's momentary lack of focus, Lois searched the street as if it were her first time setting foot on it before dragging her cousin to the nearest restaurant. "Wait here." She shoved Chloe into one of the outdoor tables before going to hunt up a waitress. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to be cut off in the middle of their heart to heart for a food order.

Tired, Chloe ran her hands over her face. Maybe, she thought, this was a mistake. Lois, although always well intentioned, wasn't exactly Dear Abby. And the fact that she was never too fond of Jimmy may have made her the last person Chloe should to open up to. But she needed to talk this out. She needed her cousin.

"Okay," Lois took the seat opposite Chloe, running through her order, practically rushing Chloe through hers, before shooing the poor waitress away. "Now, what's going on?"

"Things...I haven't been feeling quite myself recently, Lo." Chloe took a deep breath. "It's like, what I'm feeling for someone, I shouldn't be feeling. And what I should be feeling for someone else I'm not. And it has me doing things I wouldn't do, feeling things I've never felt. I feel like I'm going out of my mind."

"You're going to have to be a little less vague here, cuz. Just tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

Chloe stared down at her hand. "I didn't leave my ring on the sink. The truth is, I didn't even have it on when I showered this morning."

"Okay," Lois nodded slowly. "Where is it?"

Nervously, she sipped at the water that had been placed in front of her. "Do you remember that paramedic who helped Ollie when he got sick? Davis Bloome?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. What does he have to do with anything?"

"My ring is at his place."

Lois knew the answer to her next question. But she had to ask, because the answer shouldn't be coming from her cousin. Not her cousin. "Why is your ring at his place?"

"Because that's where we were when he took it off me."

Well. Jimmy being a douche. Chloe finally realizing that Jimmy was a douche. Chloe realizing she could do better. Jimmy getting attacked by one of the many freaky things that ran the streets of Metropolis at night. All were ways Lois saw the ridiculous engagement between her cousin and geeky photographer ending. But this, "Why did he take the ring off you?"

"You really want me to answer that question?"

"I think I need you to."

"He said he couldn't spend another night touching me while I wore the symbol of another man's claim." Before he'd taken his frustration out on her body, leaving finger shaped bruises and bite marks where he knew only he'd find. But last night had been different. It had been one of those rare nights that she'd gone to him and he hadn't been in the midst of his change.

He'd been on her the instant she stepped into his apartment. Playful, when he lifted her by her hips, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist, before carrying her to his bed. His kisses had varied between sweet, teasing, and passionate. He'd been possessive in a way that shouldn't have excited her the way it had. Intense in a way that twisted her stomach in arousal even now just thinking about it. He removed her ring. And she felt as though a thousand pound weight had been lifted from her.

"You're cheating on Jimmy."

Chloe nodded.

"How long?"

"Nearly two months, I guess."

Lois frowned. "Those nights you had me cover for you....I thought you were over working and didn't want Jimmy giving you a hard time about it. But you were with Davis."

"Those nights." Chloe confirmed. "And plenty others. In the past few weeks, I've probably slept at _The Talon_ a total of....three, maybe four times. I usually alternate between telling him I'm crashing at _Isis_ and staying with you."

Lois didn't know what to say. "Why?"

"Sometimes...mostly all the time....I feel like I'm drowning, Lo. The first time I saw Davis, it was like surfacing. And whenever I'm with him, only when I'm with him, do I feel like I can breathe."

"Okay, maybe it's just nerves." Lois realized that she was playing devils advocate, but she'd never seen her cousin like this before. "Is it possible that the reality of marrying Jimmy is settling in and your getting cold feet?"

"I've been feeling like this since I woke up from that coma. And it only got worse when you and Clark rescued me from that Luthor hell hole." She paused as the waitress brought out their food. "I didn't recognize myself any more. I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere."

"Is that why you quit _The Planet._" It had been a decision Lois still didn't fully understand. Chloe was a reporter. A job at _The Daily Planet_ had been her dream since she was a child. Lois had never known anybody so sure of who they were or what they wanted as her cousin. And for Chloe to be where she always dreamed she'd be only to give it up; nothing about it seemed right. Then for her to follow that up with- "Oh my God. Is that why you agreed to marry Jimmy?"

"When Jimmy and I were together before....it was safe. Easy. I just wanted something that was familiar again."

"Chloe, you don't agree to marry someone because it's familiar." Lois may not have been the foremost authority on love and relationships but even she knew that that was probably the worse reason to get married if ever there was one. "And from where I'm sitting, it doesn't look to be easy at all."

"Well it was. Saying yes, wearing his ring, it had all been terribly easy until...."

"Until Davis." Lois finished. "Chloe? Do you love him?"

"I-" And then he was there. Wearing his uniform and a carefree grin. An answering smile was on her face before she could think to stop it.

Lois felt like an intruder. Davis crouched down besides Chloe's chair, her cousin managed to contort her body until she was looking him directly in the eye. There was an intimacy about them. Even if Chloe hadn't told her, Lois would have seen that they were lovers. It was their restraint that gave them away. Chloe was naturally a very tactile person. She talked with her hands, she touched, she petted, she hugged. But talking to Davis she kept one hand on the arm of her chair, the other firmly planted on the table barely a quarter of an inch away from his. And it didn't even seem that they were aware of the way their fingers strained towards one another. The tips brushing in a whisper of a caress.

She noticed the way Davis gazed, yes gazed, at her cousin. As if his very existence depended on her. And she'd only ever seen Chloe look at one man the way she looked at Davis now. And it spoke volumes that that man was not now nor had ever been Jimmy Olsen.

"I should probably get going. Mike's not exactly a picnic when he's hungry." Davis jerked his head towards the man sitting across the street in his rig. "I'll see you later?"

Chloe nodded, not really trusting herself to speak. She didn't want him to go. Night seemed so far away.

"Okay," Davis hesitated, not ready to leave her just yet. "Later."

When he started to leave, Chloe finally reached up to grab hold of his jacket. What the hell, she thought. Lois knew the truth, why pretend in front of her. Pulling him down, she gave him a fleeting kiss before pressing her cheek to his. "Later." She promised softly.

"Chloe," Lois waited until Davis was gone. She wasn't going to point out that Chloe was clearly in love with the darkly handsome EMT. Nor would she point out that Davis adored Chloe in a way Jimmy did not. It was too obvious for her cousin not to know. Instead she said the one thing that seemed to be true from the start, but held more firmly now. "You can't marry Jimmy."


	5. Love Him

**I disclaim. Not mine.**

_**Love him...love him and let him love you. Do you think anything else under heaven really matters—**_**James Baldwin**

Davis smiled when soft fingertips trailed lightly down his bare chest. Chloe's face was buried in the crook of his neck, her mouth nibbling kisses on his skin. Hours earlier when he came into his apartment at the end of his shift, he'd found her curled up in the corner of his couch fast asleep with a book open in her lap. The way he felt standing in his doorway to see her waiting for him was beyond anything he'd ever felt. This, he'd thought, was coming home.

So, he placed a tender a kiss on her brow, covered her with the throw placed on the back of the couch, and practically ran to the back for a quick shower. Moments later when he came out freshly showered and in a pair of gym shorts she was still on the couch, but she was no longer sleeping. No, she greeted him with a teasing smile and called him to her with a come hither crook of her finger. When he stretched out beside her, she did no more than curl into him. And with a contented sigh, Davis closed his eyes and slept.

"I have a question for you." Chloe asked when she noticed his lips curl in a soft smile.

"Okay."

"Actually, I have a few."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Davis shifted until Chloe lay atop him. "Shoot."

"The other day when I was at lunch with my cousin....there are a lot of restaurants in Metropolis. What are the odds we'd end up at the same one?"

"You think I followed you."

Not able to stand the hurt in his eyes, Chloe lay her head on his chest. "Did you?"

Davis turned her head until she was looking in his eyes. "I didn't follow you. Actually I stopped because Mike was hungry. But I was going to use it as my excuse to stop in to see you at work."

"Okay." Chloe smiled brightly. "When I lost my memory, you took me back to the _Talon_. Why?"

"You forgot everything. Your mom, your dad. Lois. Clark. They are the most important people in your life. I was scared. Lois and Clark are practically extensions of you. If you could forget them, it was only a matter of time before you forgot me too." He gave a slight shrug. "I just thought it would be good for you to be around _your_ things."

"You took me back to another man."

"I couldn't think about that. When you found me at the hospital you were so afraid. I thought about you waking up at my place and not knowing where you were the same way you did at the hospital." He gave a small smile. "And I really wasn't thinking about Jimmy. I was going to call your cousin, probably Clark, too. I was just trying to take care of you the best way I know how."

"Are you threatened by my relationship with Clark?" It was a horrible contention with Jimmy. For reasons far beyond her understanding, he always felt that she and Clark were keeping some kind of secret from him. Which, as far as she was concerned, couldn't be further from the truth. Whatever secrets Clark had, he was not sharing with her, and Chloe learned the hard way to just leave the farm boy's secrets to him.

"No."

"Now, last question." Chloe shifted until she was sitting astride him. "Jimmy told me you came by, he said you had a letter that you tried to hide from him." She noticed the way he averted his eyes. "You were dumping me weren't you?"

"Your wedding is-hey." Davis looked up in shock when Chloe slapped him across the chest.

"You jerk." Her hand was throbbing from the previous hit, but that didn't stop her from hitting him again. "You were going to leave me a _dear john_ letter."

"You're getting married." His words came out slowly as if talking to a particularly dimwitted child. "God, Chloe, you know how much I need you. But I love you, too. I see what being with me like this is doing to you and because I love you, I can't _keep_ doing this."

"Did it ever occur to you to stop for a minute and think about what I wanted?"

"Well, considering you were marrying someone else, I figured you wanted to be Jimmy's wife."

"Davis," Sighing, Chloe pulled at his shoulders until he was sitting up as well. "There was a point when I felt my memories...disappearing. Like they were being deleted. And I was standing in a place I didn't know, surrounded by things I didn't remember. I was scared, I was alone. But then you were there. You held out your hand and you smiled at me." With a gentle smile of her own, she framed his face in her hands. "Davis, I trusted you to take care of me. And you did."

"And I will. For as long as I'm able to, Chloe."

"But you want me to marry Jimmy."

"I don't want that!" Davis snapped impatiently. "He doesn't deserve you. And I know that I don't either, not really. But he doesn't....he can't possibly love you the way I do."

"Jimmy..." Chloe tried to find the words to describe the sweet natured photographer. "He loves me. He does, he just-"

Eyes open and locked steadfastly to hers, Davis leaned in to take her mouth in a heated kiss. When he spoke his words whispered softly across her swollen lips. " '_If he loved with all the powers of his puny being, he couldn't love as much in eighty years, as I could in a day'."_

Chloe felt her heart shutter. He had a way of dropping his voice, of looking at her, that was just so...seductive. It never failed to draw her in. And she wasn't the kind of girl to get all weak-kneed when a guy recited pretty words. But when that guy was Davis Bloome and the words were the same spoken by the beautifully tragic _Heathcliff_, a character she identified with him almost from the first, well she'd have to be dead not to be moved. "I guess it's a good thing I called off the wedding then."

"You," Davis felt the emotion well up in his chest. But he couldn't allow himself to hope, not yet. "Why?"

"Because I love you." She ran her nails over the back of his neck in a way she knew brought him comfort. "I'm in love with you. I know it's not _Bronte_ but-" The rest of the words were lost against his lips.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

* * *

"Hey, Lois," With his eyes still glued to his computer screen, Clark called to the woman sitting across from him. "I just got an email from Chloe telling me the wedding was off."

"Okay."

"Did you know about this?"

"Yup."

"The wedding is Saturday."

"_Was_."

"She sent me an email, Lois."

"So?"

"About the wedding being canceled."

"And?"

"Don't you think that's a little impersonal?"

"No."

Tired and irritated with the monosyllabic answers, Clark pulled back his chair to glare at Lois. "You don't think that Chloe telling me the wedding is off through an email was impersonal."

"It's not like it was her wedding to _you_ that she was calling off." Lois returned. "The only person she owed an explanation to was Jimmy and she gave it to him."

Clark studied the woman across from him. It was clear that whatever happened between Chloe and Jimmy, Lois knew. Because he knew her well enough to know that if Chloe relayed that kind of information to her through an email Lois' head may have very well exploded. So, it begged the question why would Chloe tell Lois and not him, her best friend. The guy she shared everything with. "Chloe tells me everything."

"And she told you this in a nifty and convenient email." Lois sighed at the hurt look on his face. "Look, Smallville, I know how much you love to mope and draw all things into your atmosphere of self-pity. But this has nothing to do with you. Chloe realized she was making a huge mistake by marrying Jimmy and called it off before it could get ugly or homicidal like marriages tend to do in Smallville."

"But in an email?"

"Oh, for the love of God, get over it."

Realizing Lois, who'd gotten a very personal and obviously detailed explanation, would not be seeing eye to eye with him on this Clark decided to change the subject. "Do you think one of us should talk to Jimmy?"

"Why in the hell would one of us talk to Jimmy? Chloe's my cousin and your best friend. He doesn't want to hear from us. Especially considering he's always been jealous of you and I always thought she could do better." Which, Lois thought, she did. "I think it would be best for Jimmy if we kept our distance."

"But-"

"Smallville! Just leave it alone. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough why the wedding was called off."

"I don't like it. It seems so fast."

"It wasn't exactly a secret that you didn't particularly like the fact that she was getting married." Lois countered. "Now you don't like the fact that she's not getting married. Why don't you own up to the fact that what's really knotting your panties is the fact that Chloe's not running to you, double checking every decision in her life."

"No, that's not my problem." At least not entirely, Clark admitted silently. "Over the past few months Chloe's been pulling away from me. And now she tells me this, something this important, in an email."

"Face it, Smallville, you're no longer the most important man in her life. Deal."


	6. I was adored once, too

**I disclaim.**

**AN: I really want to see what Clark did to Chloe to come back and bite in his BDA butt. So I, at least, I tried to show a little bit of that in this chapter. And Sam mentioned in an interview that being around other people who could do stuff kind of brought out the beast in Davis, so I thought why not.**

* * *

_**I was adored once, too-**_** William Shakespeare**

"Oh, come on, little cuz. It'll be fun."

"I don't know if you met him, but Clark Kent doesn't have fun."

"Sure he does." Absently, Lois started to thumb through the files Chloe had sitting on her desk. "Remember Lex and Lana's engagement party?"

"Really?" Chloe's face scrunched comically. "Is that _really_ the example you want to use? You got an embarrassing tattoo and Clark was a real dick to everyone."

"That was just because his _precious Lana_," Lois spoke the words disdainfully. "Was marrying another man. That kinda lends itself to acting like a dick."

"No," Chloe shook her head as she snatched the files away from her cousin. "Most all my memories of Clark having fun involve him acting like a total dick." She frowned thoughtfully. "Which is actually kind of strange when you think about it. Besides, you're not exactly a fun drunk yourself."

"Ruin one engagement party..." Lois mumbled.

"You're two for two now, Lo." Chloe pointed out as she went to file away the folders in her hands.

Lois decided not to point out the fact that both engagements, one of which didn't even make it to the big day, were mistakes. "Then we don't have to go dancing. I just want to go out with my little cousin and the guy who's monopolizing all her time." She had thought that once Chloe and Davis began seeing each other openly, her cousin's time would become a little more flexible. But the opposite became true, the two hardly left Davis' apartment. "It's my right as older cousin to see if this guy is good enough for you."

"Right. And I guess-"

"Knock, knock." Davis was smiling when he poked his head inside the office. "I brought food and your life source." He held up a small carry-out container as well as a steaming coffee cup.

"Hey," Chloe's grin nearly split her face when he walked inside. "Joining me for lunch?"

"Can't," Davis set his items aside so he could wrap his arms around her waist in a reverse embrace. "This is just a quick stop and go." But he took a moment to bury his face in her hair, breathing her in as if he needed her scent to get through the second part of his day. "Promise me you'll stop and eat."

Chloe relaxed in his arms. "I promise."

"Yeah, this is really disgusting." Lois interrupted the moment with no apologies. "But I'm glad your here, Davis. I was trying to convince my cousin that we should all go out tonight."

"Yeah, sure." Davis paused. "You know, I just realized I've never taken you out anywhere."

"You've taken me out." Turning in his arms, Chloe smiled up at him. "Remember that time we met for lunch."

"We didn't eat and you told me we shouldn't see each other again. I try not to think about that day. Too traumatic." He smiled charmingly. "Let me take you out tonight."

"Oh no. No, no, no. I wasn't suggesting a you two night. But an us night. A group thing." Lois gave a very unlady like snort. "You two can go out any old time."

"Whatever." Davis' eyes never left Chloe's. "As long as I'm with my girl." It still gave him a possessive thrill to be able to say that and mean it. "We can go anywhere. My treat. I gotta go." Framing her face in his hands he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You really want to do this?"

"I just want to make you happy."

Lois rolled her eyes when Davis walked out. "Yeah, I can see now that the two of you are just going to be down right sickening to be around." But considering she had never seen her cousin so stupidly in love as she was now, Lois thought she could live with the overly affectionate couple. At least for a little while anyway.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Chloe warned.

"Would you relax. This will be fun. Trust me."

* * *

Clark just didn't like this at all. He'd met Lois, Chloe, and Davis at the _Talon_ where the trio were apparently having a grand old time without him. Initially he wasn't sure what the hell Davis was even doing there. That is until he watched as Chloe reached out to rub her thumb along Davis' bottom lip before leaning in to kiss him. But he never got a chance to question her about it, because the moment she looked up Lois was hustling everyone out of the _Talon_ and into her car. When they arrived at the fairgrounds, Davis locked his arm around Chloe's waist, practically pinning her to his side. To which Chloe responded by smiling up at Davis as if he hung the moon. And Clark just plain didn't like it.

He didn't like that two weeks ago Chloe was engaged to another man. He didn't like how her relationship with Davis seemed anything but new. He didn't like the things they whispered to each other when they thought he and Lois couldn't hear. He didn't like how he didn't seem to exist now that Chloe had her _new_ guy.

"You look like a kid at Christmas." Chloe was smiling as she nudged Davis with her hip.

"No, it's just....I never did anything like this. I mean, you guys probably did this stuff all the time in high school, but I didn't. What do you do at these things?" Davis asked as he took in the crowded fairgrounds.

"If you're Chloe you walk around snarking about small town life and the losers who inhabit it." Lois tossed out.

"And if you're Lois you get high behind the port-a-potties with the rest of the delinquents." Chloe countered.

"Unwittingly eat one hash brownie and you're a stoner for life." Lois rolled her eyes. "Word to the wise Davis, don't do anything, Blondie here will never let you live it down."

"You make it so easy, Lo." Chloe tossed back, before smiling up at Davis. "As for what we do, that's easy whatever you want."

With a decidedly wicked grin, Davis tossed Chloe a sideways glance. "Whatever I want to do?"

"In public." Chloe amended.

"No, what you and Clark are suppose to be doing is playing every game here in a ridiculous display of masculinity in order to impress us. I'm not leaving here without an ass load of stuffed animals, Smallville, so you might want to hop to it."

Grudgingly, Clark followed the other three to the first booth they came to.

"Alright, Smallville, even you should be able to do this." Lois placed three baseballs in Clark's hands. "Just knock the bottles off the table."

"I got both of us." Davis gestured to himself and Clark as he handed a couple dollars over to the man behind the booth.

"I can pay for myself." Clark's tone was more pissy then he intended, but the way Chloe fisted one hand in Davis' t-shirt while she spoke to Lois really bothered him.

"No, I told Chloe and Lois that whatever we did tonight was my treat."

Davis gave a friendly smile that bothered Clark more than it should have. So the first ball he threw not only knocked the bottles off the table, but shattered them as well. And at the odd looks, he gave a patented sheepish grin and shrug. "Must be faulty bottles." Absently he thrust the stuffed animal into Lois' hands.

It took Davis two balls to clear the table and nearly five minutes for Chloe to pick out the stuffed animal she wanted. Then Clark had to endure several minutes of Chloe kissing Davis in gratitude. And things continued on in this vain for most of the night. It seemed that Chloe and Davis couldn't stand to be no more then two feet apart at all times.

When they raced the water boats, Chloe stood behind Davis with her arms wrapped around his neck. While Chloe played w_hack-a-mole_ with Lois, Davis hovered over her framing her waist with his hands. Whatever snack she purchased from the concession stands she not only felt it necessary to share with Davis, but fed it to him like he was a baby bird. If Davis' arm wasn't locked around Chloe's waist, their hands were clasped together, or her hand was hooked around his arm or his finger was hooked in the belt loop of her jeans. And Clark didn't even want to know what they were doing when they offered to take all the stuff animals back to Lois' car and stayed gone nearly half an hour. But what bothered Clark the most was that in the course of the night he barely got two minutes alone with his best friend.

"How many of these are you planning on eating?" Davis asked as he handed Chloe a plate holding her _third_ funnel cake.

"Until I bust. Or you stop buying them for me, which ever comes first." Chloe smiled as she broke off a piece of the fried dough and offered it up to Davis.

"Come on, Davis, every trip to the fairgrounds must include copious amounts of funnel cake." Lois broke herself off a piece of her cousin's cake. "Oh, can you buy me a caramel apple. And if you can have them cut it in slices and put it in a bowl for me, that would be great. Thanks."

"So, Clark, I was wondering-that is if you're not too busy-if you wouldn't mind pitching in with the move tomorrow."

Clark's initial pleasure at having Chloe wanting to hang out was quickly followed and over shadowed by confusion. "Move? Who's moving?"

Chloe laughed. "Yeah, I didn't think it would happen this fast either but, Davis and I are both off tomorrow and it seemed like a good idea to get it done now instead of waiting until the last minute. And I know you probably have better things to do with your Saturday then helping me haul all my crap to Metropolis, but it would be a really big help to have an extra set of hands. Lois tends to slack off when manual labor is involved."

"She's right." Lois grinned.

"Wait," Clark shook his head as if to clear it of cobwebs. "Chloe you're moving to Metropolis?"

"Really, Clark, I told you this like two days ago in that e-mail I sent you."

What the hell was with her and the damn e-mails, Clark thought. "I haven't really checked my e-mail." He followed them to a empty table, frowning when Chloe sat in Davis' lap. "Why are you moving to Metropolis?"

"Because that's where her boyfriend, her job, and most importantly her cousin is." Lois tossed out.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Lois returned. "She's moving closer to me, Smallville. Well, I mean, she's moving in with Davis and she'll be closer to her job, but more importantly she'll only be a few blocks from me." Which meant more chances of meeting for coffee before work, late night movie sessions, and the simple comfort of having her cousin within walking distance. "I'm not seeing the down side here."

"To be honest with you Clark I don't know why I hadn't done this sooner." For some reason she felt as if she needed to be available to Clark. Like he needed her. And the strange thing was, she couldn't put a finger on why she felt this way. "A two hour drive with gas prices being what they are is just insane." More importantly, Davis needed her. And she needed to be with him. "So are you going to help. Please, Clark."

Never one to turn down Chloe when she smiled at him that way, Clark was helpless to do anything but agree. "Sure. No problem, Chlo."

"Oh!" Lois jumped out of her seat. "Oh my god, cuz, look! There's a Culture Club cover band playing. Come on." Before Chloe could answer, Lois was pulling her out of Davis' lap.

"So," Clark began awkwardly. "You and Chloe, huh?"

"Yup. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, you know."

"Yeah, Jimmy probably felt that way, too." Clark tossed back snidely.

"You have a problem with me, Clark?" Davis shifted uncomfortably. He could feel that shifting inside him, that lightness in his head.

"I don't know you. I don't know anything about you, yet you're dating my best friend and moving in with her."

"I'm not dating Chloe, we're in a relationship." His body was beginning to ache, his heart beating rapidly. "And _she_ knows me. She loves me." And he tried to hold on to that, to draw on what Chloe made him feel, the comfort she gave him.

"For how long." Clark shifted closer, ignoring the apparent discomfort Davis seemed to be in. "You met, what, a couple months ago. She was with Jimmy for like two years. They were getting married and then you come along and all of that's over. What did you do?"

"What did I do? I fell in love with the most incredible woman I've ever met. And by some...bizarre stroke of luck, she fell in love with me too." His insides began to harden, his eyes burning, his head felt like it was going to explode. "I don't care what your problem with me is, I'm not giving up Chloe because we didn't get a go ahead from you to be together." He began to rise to his feet, needing to make it to Chloe before it was to late.

Jumping to his feet as well, Clark grabbed Davis' arm before he could walk away. "I don't trust you."

"I don't care." Davis snatched his arm away from Clark. Nearly doubled over he made his way across the fairgrounds, following Chloe's scent in a way he wasn't aware he could. He pushed through the pain and discomfort until he was standing behind Chloe, arms locking around her waist and burying his face in her hair.

"Hey," Chloe raised her arms to wrap them around his neck in a reverse embrace. She recognized what the tremors in his body meant.

When she started to turn around, Davis tightened his hold on her. "No, I just need to hold you."

Saying nothing, Chloe kept her arms around him, her nails automatically running over the back of his head.

"Are you okay, Davis?" Lois' voice was laced with concern at the death grip her cousin's boyfriend seemed to have on her.

"Yeah," The smile Davis gave was strained at the edges. "Just missed my girl."

Lois didn't exactly buy it, but said nothing. She noticed Clark skulking in, he sidled up to her, practically shooting daggers at the couple besides them. Seeing as how Davis and Chloe seemed locked in their own world, she turned to demand sharply of Clark, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." It was originally mumbled, but off of Lois' disbelieving look, Clark's voice was firmer. "Nothing, okay."

"You okay now?" Leaning her head back on his shoulder, Chloe's words were whispered against Davis' ear.

"Yeah. Could be better."

"Could be, but you're the one who insisted on coming out tonight." Now she did turn, laughing when Davis lifted her until her legs locked around his waist. "Nice, but I'm not leaving early."

"No, she's not." Lois confirmed. "At least, not until they play _Karma Chameleon_, and we sing it at the top of our lungs. Right, cuz."

"That's right." Leaning in, Chloe kissed him softly on the lips. "You've only yourself to blame for this."

Davis smiled. Chloe seemed so free, so easy. The way she laughed and joked with her cousin. The absent way she teased Clark. And he wanted this, for her, for them, for the rest of his life. Chloe's happiness, it was all that mattered to him. Clark Kent was just going to have to learn to deal with it.


	7. If you press me

**I disclaim. None of these characters belong to me.**

_**If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I—**_**Michel de Montaigne**

Davis' head was throbbing, his stomach knotting and turning in sickness, and his shallow breathing causing his lungs to work furiously. His muscles were tensed, his jaw clenched to keep from screaming, and his fists were bunching and flexing to keep from pounding into something. And for the first time in a long time it had nothing to do with that dark thing inside of him fighting to get out. No, his current condition had everything to do with his girl, his love, his beautiful angel currently sitting across from him acting as if he didn't exist.

Chloe hadn't spoke a single word to him since they talked during his lunch hour the day before. In retrospect, he understood that when she called absolutely furious with him, muttering a quick 'we'll talk when I get home' and hanging up was probably the last thing he should have done. He figured that when he got home from work they could talk things out, but quickly learned that in order for them to talk things out, she'd actually have to be speaking to him. Which she wasn't.

They ate dinner, watched a movie, and prepared for bed in a tense and deafening silence. Davis was prepared to be banished to the couch and was pleasantly surprised when Chloe not only allowed him in the bed, but curled into his arms and slept like she always did. So when he woke the next morning to more of her discontent, it completely threw him.

There had been women before Chloe, though he knew there'd never be another one after her. But only in the looses since of the word could what he had with those women be considered dating, let alone having a relationship. So everything with Chloe was new for him. He'd never before felt like he was navigating his way through a mine field. It was simply amazing to him that someone as caring, generous, and open as Chloe could freeze someone out the way she was him. This was the first time he struggled with loving someone while simultaneously wanting to shake the hell out of them.

"You really don't understand what it is you did wrong, do you?"

Because she chucked half a gallon of milk at his head fifteen minutes ago, Davis wasn't prepared for Chloe to be speaking to him. "Huh?"

"We're in a relationship, Davis. You can't go around making decisions without discussing things with me first."

"I don't think-"

"Well you did." Chloe cut off the argument before he could even make it. "And not only that, you went through my things. You betrayed my trust."

Again he was struck with the need to shake her. "You're being ridiculous." And realizing there would be no talking to her about this, Davis took his cereal bowl and stood up from the table.

"How am _I_ being ridiculous?" Chloe demanded as she followed him out of the kitchen.

"Because all I did was send one of my beautiful girlfriend's brilliant articles to a friend of mine."

"No, you went on my computer pulled up one of my personal journal entries and emailed it off to an editor at _The New York Times_."

"Who's a good friend of mine." Davis amended as he stripped off his clothes to step into the shower. " And it wasn't your journal entry, I wouldn't do that and you know it."

"Still-"

"No, there is no 'still'."

Incensed that he would hop in the shower while they were in the middle of an argument, Chloe reached over and flushed the toilet.

"Son of a-" Davis whipped back the curtain to glare at her.

Knowing it was ridiculous, Chloe turned her eyes away. She didn't want to feel the tug of arousal, but how could she help it when he was dripping wet, flushed, and completely pissed off. "I'm talking to you."

"And I'm listening." But he continued to shower.

"I made the decision not to go back to _The Planet_, it was hard, but the decision was mine to make. And the work I'm doing at _Isis_, it matters. I'm making a difference there, Davis. I've hired two therapist and the kids are really responding well to them. Not to mention, Dr. Todd at Met. U working on a way to slow down and even reverse the mutation. The foundation is gaining momentum and it's because of me."

"I know that, baby, I do. But I can also see that it's not enough for you." Turning off the shower, Davis stepped out off the tub, catching the towel Chloe threw before it could hit him in the face.

"I'm good at what I do."

"But what you're doing isn't making you happy." Davis countered as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "Chloe, you're a reporter, it's what you were born to do. You don't think I notice the way you look whenever we pass _The Planet_. Or that you research every tip that flutters your way at _Isis_. And the fact that you go through our newspaper with a red pen correcting and leaving notes besides every article."

Chloe bit her lip and tried to avoid his gaze. He was right, of course. She often forgot that nothing she did escaped Davis' notice. Although the last thing he mentioned wasn't the least bit subtle on her part.

"Chloe," Davis' voice was soft. He thought about reaching out to take her into his arms, but wasn't sure if his touch would be welcomed. "I just wanted you to have other options. I wanted to show you that just because you're not at _The Planet_ didn't mean you had to give up being a journalist. All I want, all that matters to me, is your happiness."

It was really hard to argue with him, to stay mad at him, when he said things like that. When he looked at her and she knew he loved her and really did think of nothing but her happiness. "Baby," Chloe sighed as she crossed the short distance to frame his face in her hands. "I understand why you did what you did. I just...I wish you hadn't done it."

Davis studied her closely. There was something in her eyes, a shadow that crossed over her features, that worried him. "What is it, Chloe?"

"I really wish you'd stop reading me like that." Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, Chloe turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh, no." Davis caught her. "There's something else here. What's wrong?"

With a sigh, Chloe dropped onto their bed. "After that ultra freaky bought of amnesia, I sat down and went through all my memories. You know, kind of checking to make sure they were all there. I remembered fighting with Lex and him firing me. And I remembered this burning hate I felt for him, I _still_ feel for him. But Davis...I don't know _why_ I hate him so much."

"Are you forgetting things again? How long has this been going on?" Davis jumped to his feet. "We should get you to the hospital. Try to get ahead of this thing before it gets out of control again." He snatched his keys off the dresser. "Why are you just sitting there? Come on, we have to go."

"And where exactly are we going with you in nothing but a towel." And it seemed his resolution to that problem was to grab a pair of sneakers. "God, I love you." Reaching out, she pulled him back down onto the bed. "I'm not losing my memory." She assured him with a laugh. "I promise you I'm not. It's just...I told you how I felt when I first woke up from that coma, right."

"How you didn't feel like yourself?"

Shifting she laid her legs across his lap. "There were moments...I didn't trust myself...I didn't think I could be the journalist I _knew_ I was, so I stayed away from _The Planet_, from being a reporter."

"That's strange because if I remember correctly, you went straight into reporter mode by researching me."

"That's because I felt like myself with you. But only with you." Her fingers trailed lightly up and down his arm. "I told Clark I couldn't work anywhere that was owned by the Luthors. And I get why I hate Lionel...I told you about that too, right?" Jaw clenched, Davis gave a terse nod. "But it was Lex who saved me, he went through so much to keep me safe. Yet I had this unbelievable hate for Lex while I sat down to Thanksgiving dinner with the man who tried to have me killed." She felt the rumbling in his chest. "_Tried_ to have me killed, baby, obviously he didn't succeed. One thing you should understand about the Luthors, their hired guns _really_ sucked. Those two men were shot more times then Sonny in _The Godfather_." Now she felt his chest rumble with his soft chuckle. "But despite what happened after we sent Lionel to prison, Lex and I...we...I don't know which one of us hated the other more. And I don't understand why my hate for him is so great that I'd give up my dream because of it. I mean, Tess Mercer offered me a job, and I turned it down because of what I feel for Lex."

"Are you afraid that your memories aren't really back?"

"Not so much that as there are things that aren't adding up, I guess. I mean, I remember everything. Getting sent to the principle's office in first grade for asking too many questions. My dad making me pancakes the morning after my mom left. Lois giving me my first cigarette and vomiting all over the front seat of her car. Meeting Clark and Pete for the first time. It's all there."

"You'd tell me if that were to change right?"

"Of course. Though I kind of get the feeling that you'd notice before I could get a chance to tell you." Resting her head on his shoulder, Chloe sighed. "I know that before I lost my memory, my reasons for staying away from _The Planet_ made sense..." From the corner of her eye she noticed his disbelieving look. "They made since to me okay. But they don't make sense now. And now all my feelings regarding being a journalist and working at _The Planet_ they're....muddled."

"You're staying away from a job you were born to do because of feelings you don't understand. Baby, you're smarter then this. Go back to _The Planet_, see how it feels. I'm willing to bet that your feelings won't be muddled for long."

"I was fired-"

"Lex fired you, but Lex is gone, so don't give him the satisfaction of keeping you from what you're meant to do."

"You know, sweetie, your faith in my skill could be clouded by love." With a grin, Chloe shifted until she was straddling his lap. "Because I happen to know for a fact the minestrone I made the other night was terrible." And he cleaned his bowl with a loving smile.

"It wasn't terrible. I loved it, I told you that."

"Tell me something and be honest, did you really eat it for lunch the next day?"

He choked down every drop of it. "I told you I would."

It was still overwhelming, the depth of his feelings for her. She'd loved Clark completely, yet he never returned a fraction of those feelings. And what she felt for Jimmy could only be described as a pleasant warmth, nowhere near what she felt for Clark. Then along came the man before her. Her Davis, who she loved instantly, with the whole of her heart, with all that she was. And what amazed her, what she still found herself finding hard to believe, was the fact that he loved her in return. Loved her as she loved him. And it was unlike anything she ever experienced.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy that way."

Chloe shook her head to cut off the rest of his apology. "I overreacted. I was afraid. When Lex fired me, it made me doubt myself. You were just trying to give me back what I lost."

"I should have told you. The decision to send the article in was yours to make." Sitting up straighter, he held up his right hand. "I promise never to make a decision regarding your life without first running it by you."

"Our life." Chloe corrected. "Which we should start thinking of as a military submarine."

Davis grinned. "Nothing happens without us both turning the key."

"Exactly." She pressed a finger to the dimple in his chin. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me enough to send my article to an editor at _The New York Times_. For loving me enough to push me. For wanting more for me."

"All that." His grin was self-deprecating. "Your welcome. Are we good now?"

"We will be. As soon as you tell me how you know an editor at _The New York Times_ and why you never shared that information with me before."

* * *

"Oh, my God, cuz, this is just so awesome." Lois was perched on the corner of her cousin's desk. "I mean, I'm so happy right now I won't even bitch about your desk being so far away."

Leaning back in her chair, Chloe gazed around her cousin's body. "Lo, I can see your desk from here."

"I know, but did you even ask Mercer to oust Smallville and put you across from me."

"I just asked Tess for my job back, I don't think it's a good idea to go making demands." Not to mention the fact that Chloe didn't care where her desk was. In her hand she was holding a framed photo of herself and Davis that Lois took at the fairgrounds, she was back at _The Planet_, and working with two of her favorite people. Her life had finally seemed to make that final click into place. To make a demand at this point, she felt, would just be pressing her luck.

"Oh, please, Mercer's lucky to have you back."

"For once, Ms. Lane is right." Tess idled up to Chloe's desk. "It was bound to happen. We are lucky to have you back, Ms. Sullivan. The quality of our staff has gone down just recently." She sent a pointed look to Lois.

Yeah, Chloe thought as the two women glared at each other over her desk, these two sniping at one another was going to get annoying. "I'm just glad to be back. And I'm ready to jump right in."

"Good. I understand you were planning on putting in an appearance at Oliver Queen's black tie event tonight."

"Just."

Reaching over, Tess picked up the photo frame on Chloe's desk. "Worth hurrying home to." She mumbled before setting the frame down. "However, Arthur Curry is confirmed to be in attendance. He's an accused terrorist, I want you to get his side of the story, and to out what his connection is to Oliver Queen."

"Wait," Lois straighten off the corner of the desk. "Why wasn't I given this story?"

"Because you've dated both Oliver and Arthur. I want an article Ms. Lane, not an editorial. And, Sullivan, I want you on this blue blur vigilante running around town."

Lois waited until Tess walked away. "One of these days I'm going to place a few bricks on her coffin."

"I'm not taking your story, Lo."

"Actually, I can admit I've hit a dead end on this one, cuz." Lois smiled. "A Sullivan-Lane byline would be nice."

"It would." Chloe agreed.


	8. Why does a man do what he musn't?

**I disclaim. None of these characters are mine.**

**AN: It took me a long time to decided if I wanted Chloe to remember the JL. The ending I'm heading towards works either way, but deciding what to do gave me serious pause. I really hope you guys like it. **

* * *

_**Why does a man do what he musn't? For her. To be hers-**_** Spike, Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

The morning Chloe went to ask Tess Mercer for her job back at _The Daily Planet_ started with her stumbling out of bed and making a mad dash for the bathroom. Nerves and fear had her stomach twisting until she had no other option than to empty it's contents into the toilet. Naturally, Davis was there to rub her back lovingly-albeit annoyingly- while murmuring soothing words she couldn't make out over the sounds of her own retching. When she sat back against the tub he handed her a cool rag as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning."

There wasn't a damn thing good about it so far as Chloe could tell. "Morning."

"You understand why I'm not kissing you on the mouth, right?"

It made her laugh, even as she gave his shoulder a half-hearted slap. "Shut-up."

"Alright, baby, up and at 'em." Effortlessly he pulled her to her feet. "Today's the day we kick ass and take names." He emphasized his point by slapping her playfully on the butt before walking out of the bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth Chloe tried to be angry with him, but it was hard when she knew he was fixing coffee the way he knew she liked it. And it was damn near impossible when he climbed into the shower behind her.

"Do you think we'll ever get to the point where showering separately will be weird?"

But he didn't answer. Pressing her back against the shower wall he only grinned as he lowered himself to his knees in front of her. When he eased her thigh over his shoulder, Chloe figured if he was trying to make it so that she never showered again unless he was there he was well on his way to achieving that goal.

Davis was the first person she called when Tess welcomed her back to _The Planet_. The conversation was brief, but he told her that he loved her and he was proud of her and it was enough to settle the nerves in her stomach. He didn't call her again or stop by with lunch the way he usually did when she was at _Isis_. Somehow he knew she needed to spend the day getting back into the routine of things.

He beat her home that night, which was unusual. Ever since he'd been promoted his hours had become longer, though he no longer worked over night shifts. And Chloe realized that maybe a year ago, being home at this hour would have been unusual for her as well. Of course she realized that they needed to get ready for Oliver's party, but more than that was the eagerness to get home, to be with Davis.

The tux he rented for the night was laid out on the bed, arousal pooled low in her stomach at the thought of seeing him in it. He'd grumbled and moaned and bitched the morning she took him to go get fitted for it. But Chloe figured his attitude and the argument that resulted from his attitude would be more than worth it.

The water running in the tub clued her in on not only where he was, but the mood he was currently in. Divesting herself of her jacket and shoes Chloe stepped into the bathroom to find him sitting on the edge of the tub in his boxer shorts, his uniform balled up in a pile on the floor. Saying nothing she began to unbutton her blouse as she crossed the short distance to stand in front of him.

"Hey,"

The smile he gave her nearly broke Chloe's heart. "Tell me."

Saying nothing for a moment, Davis pulled her shirt apart to press his face against her bare stomach. His hands worked their way under her skirt, drawing her closer. It was at times like this that he questioned how he managed to survive so long without her. He could no longer imagine how he could have possibly made it through the night, after the things he'd seen. The comfort and the peace he longed for was just here, in Chloe's arms.

"It was the last call we got...kids...babies, Chloe, just babies...I've never seen anything...And it was their own parents...How does a parent do something like that to their own kid...The youngest one didn't even make it to the hospital."

Chloe felt his tears against her skin and immediately sank to her knees to take him into her arms. But he had other ideas as he pushed her to the floor. His kisses were demanding, the hands that ripped her panties from her hips were bruising, and his body impatient as he rammed himself inside her. She wasn't ready, so the force of his entry caused more than a little pain. She must have made some type of noise because when he pulled back his face was the picture of anguish.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. I'd never hurt you, I swear I'd never hurt you."

Helpless to do otherwise, Chloe framed his face in her hands, drawing him into a kiss that tasted of his tears. After several long moments he began to move inside of her, but she could feel the way his body trembled with his restraint. "It's okay, baby." She made sure her eyes were open and on his. "I love you. Take whatever you need."

As much as he wanted to bury himself inside of her, Davis instead allowed his hands to run lightly along her skin. Undressing her slowly. Caressing the places he knew brought her the most pleasure. His mouth stayed on hers, drowning in a taste that was pure Chloe. _Take more_, a voice whispered darkly in his head. _She's yours; _his hips began to pound relentlessly against hers._ Take all of her;_ hooking his arms under her knees, Davis drew her legs higher, needing to be deeper inside of her.

Instinctively knowing what he needed and knowing that Davis was trying to hold himself back from her, Chloe drew her legs up higher until her knees were hooked on his shoulders. Seeing the shift in him almost immediately, she locked her ankles behind his neck and held on as Davis drove them both violently over the edge.

When Chloe came to, Davis was cradling her in his arms as he lowered them both into the tub. She blacked out, again. It was almost embarrassing how often that happened with him.

"I think you should move in with Lois."

"What?" When Chloe pushed against his chest, Davis let his arms fall to his side.

"I know what's inside of me Chloe and the damage it's capable of doing. I see what people, average people do to someone they love. Just the thought of what this...thing could do to you or our kid..." Why couldn't she understand that if anything were to happen to her, he'd die? That merely the thought of this monster inside of him, causing her harm....it made him sick. He'd rather live without her than cause her single moments pain. "I can't risk that."

"You would never hurt me. Or any child we'd have together."

"You don't deserve this." His curse, his burden, had no place in her life. " You want kids and a family, you should be with a normal guy who could give you all of those things."

"No one else could ever give me that." She managed to shift until she was straddling his lap. "I want you. I love you. I don't want a family, unless it's with you. I want _your_ brooding, brown-eyed, dimpled kids. I know what's inside of you and I don't care. I love you, Davis. I'd never leave you."

Closing his eyes, he rested his brow against hers. "If anything were to ever happen to you-"

"I trust you."

After that they settled into the tub, Chloe shifted again until her back was to his chest. Davis' hands were never idle, running along her skin in a way that soothed even as it aroused. Floating in that blissful place between dreams and reality, she felt him reach over to shuffle through the clothes he'd left on the bathroom floor. She started to ask him what he was doing, but before she could his hands were back on her body, and all thoughts slid right out of her head.

Davis trailed his fingers up and down her arm a few times before raising her hand up to eye level. He loved her hands, the strength and the beauty of them. Loved the way they would draw him in, pull him into the safety of her arms. Even more he loved the way her hand looked with his ring on her finger.

Chloe's eyes drifted open, curiously studying her hand. She never understood his fascination with her hands. There was nothing lady-like or elegant about them. The pads of her fingers were flat from hours of typing, her nails were short but not as neat as she would like. Actually, Chloe thought absently, the most beautiful thing about her hands was the simple diamond ring that sat on her finger.

Realization came swiftly on the heels of that stray thought. She shot upright in the tub, sending water splashing over the lip. "Davis?"

"I realize this may not be the ideal setting to do this."

"You think. Twenty minutes ago you were kicking me out. Now you're proposing? That's a hell of a turnaround." She looked at her hand, her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted this, had never in her life wanted anything as much as what he was offering her now. "You can't take this back, Davis. You do this...I don't think you can truly understand what it would do to me if you take this back. You do this, you have to mean it."

"I do."

And it was enough. The simple statement, the love and seriousness in his eyes meant more than any speech he could have recited.

She was silent for so long, Davis thought time may have actually stopped. He shouldn't have done it this way. Not after the way he man handled her earlier. She may have thought she wanted a life with him but it may not seem so appealing when faced with the reality of it. He shouldn't have proposed so soon. They'd only been together a few months. Sure, though he'd never tell her, he bought the ring the morning after he first made love to her. But to spring it on her this way was too much too fast.

God, he was such an idiot. Not to long ago she was set to marry someone else, why would she want to be engaged to him so soon after that. Davis started to reach for the ring, he was going to save her the trouble of removing it herself. Then she looked up and gave him a smile that caused his heart to constrict in his chest. "Chloe?"

"Yes, Davis. Yes! Yes! Yes!" With a laugh she all but launched herself into his arms. She was perilously close to drowning them both, but at the moment she really didn't care. She was going to be his wife.

* * *

Several hours later Chloe stood alone in the elegant ballroom. Lois had zeroed in on the ring on her finger the moment Chloe and Davis walked through the door and dragged Davis off to give him the third degree. Chloe took the opportunity to find Clark and share the news with him. And to say her old friend was less than thrilled with the news would be an understatement.

"A few weeks ago you were engaged to Jimmy." Clark bit out harshly. "You don't think this is moving a little fast."

"I love him."

"You _loved_ Jimmy."

"Not like this." Chloe tried to remain calm. She could admit that Clark was more than justified in his doubts. But it didn't stop her from being annoyed with him. "He's right for me, Clark. Why can't you see that he makes me happier than I've ever been?" Her eyes drifted across the room to where Davis was laughing with Lois. "He takes care of me and loves me in a way that no one ever has."

"I take care of you." Clark responded petulantly.

"Of course you do, you're my best friend. But not like Davis. He's my heart. I need him."

Clark wanted to say more, but caught sight of Oliver signaling him over Chloe's shoulder. He considered ignoring the other man, but realized the conversation he needed to have with Chloe would need to take place somewhere more private. "Don't go anywhere, okay? I need to talk to Oliver and then we can take off. Go somewhere private and talk."

He was gone before Chloe could tell him that she couldn't hang out with him tonight. And part of her resented that he'd just assume she could and would.

"Awfully demanding isn't he."

"Part of what makes him Clark." Chloe turned to see the dark haired woman who spoke to her. "Dinah Lance. Isn't this event a little to 'tree-hugger' for you?"

"Nothing like coming to see your side shell out large sums of money to save...what is it...grubs this time."

Chloe laughed, she actually had no idea what this benefit was for. "So really what brings you out?"

"Well, Oliver told me you'd be here. And since I haven't seen you since, well, you remember. I figured, why not throw on a dress and put in an appearance. All the guys are here, actually."

"All what guys?"

Dinah frowned, but before she could respond, Arthur 'AC' Curry came up behind Chloe and scooped her up in a hug.

"Hey, Blondie. You haven't been taking my calls." AC was grinning when he set Chloe back on her feet.

Chloe felt a dull pain begin to pound at her temples, fear began to sink sickly into the pit of her stomach. "I'm sorry, Mr. Curry, but are you this friendly with all the cousins of girls you dated."

AC's smile slid slowly off his face as he looked to an equally confused Dinah. "Huh?"

"Granted it makes things a lot easier for the interview I'd like to set up. But why don't we throttled back on the familiarity a bit."

***************

"You really hit the ground running, didn't you."

"I hadn't really planned on doing it this soon." Davis admitted.

Lois accepted the glass of champagne he offered her. "Any reason you moved so fast? Oh my God, is Chloe pregnant?"

Somehow Davis managed not to choke on his wine. "No. Wouldn't she have told you if she were?"

"Not really, she knows me well enough to know I'd cause a scene. Oh, but I can just picture a beautiful little girl. She'd have your dark hair and dimples, Chloe's eyes and huge grin, and my out going personality and stellar fashion sense."

"How is it exactly that your personality traits get imprinted on our kid?" And though he liked Lois, he'd die and go to hell before his daughter walked out of the house dressed like her.

"So there is a kid."

"No. At least not that I know of."

"Then why the rush up the isle, speedy? I don't know too many guys besides themselves to get married. Though you're not really like other guys, are you?" Ever since Davis and Chloe moved in together, Lois was able to observe the man who simply adored her cousin. And she liked him. He was quiet, confidently laid back in a way that was hard to resist. On the surface he appeared average enough, but still waters being what they were Lois recognized there was more to him then she'd ever know. But she got the feeling that there were no secrets between him and Chloe. Most importantly he loved her cousin in a way that Chloe deserved.

Over the pass few weeks, Lois probably spent more time at Davis and Chloe's place then she did at her own. She liked the way they were together. She liked the way Davis pushed Chloe when she needed or slowed her down when she overworked herself. She liked the easy way he trusted her. Whenever she was around them, there was an underlying tension in the air, like it was all they could do to keep from ripping each other's clothes off. But there was also an easiness between them, the easiness Chloe tried to create with Jimmy, but came by so naturally with Davis. They flowed, they made sense. But Lois liked playing devil's advocate. "You just put the ring on her finger."

"Why wait?"

"I don't know, maybe to plan an actual wedding. I can plan something in a week tops." Mentally Lois was already putting together a list of things that would give her cousin a nice quiet little ceremony. "I mean does it necessarily have to be tomorrow."

"I just," Davis moved his shoulders restlessly. "I want to be hers."

Okay, Lois thought, he got her with that one.

* * *

"And you knew about this, Ollie?"

"Only after the fact."

"But you're okay with it."

"Look," Oliver gave an exasperated sigh as he set about explaining himself to Dinah. "You guys didn't see-"

"No," Dinah cut him off quickly. "I don't want to hear whatever lame excuse you have. Whatever Clark did, no matter what his reason, was not okay."

"It was for Chloe's own good."

"I didn't know--"

"That your father the computer, who's dicked you around in the past would do it again?" Dinah cut him off. "Not too bright are you?"

"I didn't want her burdened with my secret. It never occurred to me that you guys would be erased as well."

"You didn't have the right." And if she wasn't sure about her decision a moment ago, Oliver's cavalier attitude about Clark's actions sealed the deal for her. "I'm out, Ollie. If I'd known that getting your brain drained was part and parcel of joining your little band here, I'd have never signed up. See you around, boys."

"Dinah," Oliver reached out to stop her.

"She was my friend, Ollie." Dinah snapped out before snatching away from Ollie and walking decisively away.

With an easy smile, Oliver turned back to the three men who'd been with him the longest. From the hang-dog expression on Clark's face it was clear he'd be no help. "Guys."

"Dude," AC's handsome face was twisted in a frown. "Do you even realize, this is Chloe? She's going to--"

"Don't worry about that." Of course Oliver had taken into account that Chloe dug for the truth like a dog after a bone. "Now that we're ready for her, it shouldn't be a problem to keep her from finding out who we are. As for this story, I have an in with the new editor at _The Planet_. The story will be buried."

AC shook his head sadly. "You really think I care about some story or Chloe finding out who I am? What's wrong with you man?" He paused, never a man of many words. "Before she and Jimmy got engaged, Chloe and I had plans to go to Hawaii. I was going to teach her how to surf. When I heard the wedding was off, I was going to surprise her tonight. Take her away for a few days. But if I were to do that now, it'd be kidnapping."

"She didn't know who I was." Bart Allen spoke the words with barely controlled anger. "I called her Chloelicious and she looked at me like I was a freak."

"Come on, Bart, it's not like you actually had a shot with her." Oliver tried to lighten the mood, but none of his four companions so much as smirked.

"You know, Ollie, she may have just been Watchtower to you. And I don't know what the hell she was to Clark-"

"She's my best friend." Clark interrupted.

"Well, she was my family." Bart shot back, unconcerned with the attention he drew from the other party goers. "She was there for me after every mission. She bought me a blanket and pillow for when I crashed on her couch. And no matter how busy she was, she'd drop everything and let me take her wherever I wanted because she knew I needed someone to talk to. But hey, Ollie's no longer the only one without an ability and Clark can go back to being a self-sacrificing farm boy. So..."

"Bart," Clark had barely gotten out the younger man's name before he disappeared into the crowd.

"I'm out of here, too." With one last sorrowful look to the blonde across the room, AC turned and walked away.

"You going to lay into us, too, Vic."

Realizing it may be pointless talking to Oliver right now, Victor Stone turned to Clark instead. "You made it so that Chloe wouldn't remember who you really are, but she still remembers you. So you still have your friend. But she forgot us. So we lost a friend, Chloe lost her memory and her friends. What did you lose in all of this, boyscout?"

* * *

Davis wasn't doing very well. Admittedly black-tie events, thrown by playboy billionaires weren't really his thing. But Chloe asked him to come with her and he'd yet mastered the ability to tell her no. And now he was struggling. Even with Chloe so close, the thing inside of him was just under the surface, waiting to get out. He couldn't explain it, but something in the room felt....off. Which was putting him on edge. And none of it was helped by the fact that something or someone had upset Chloe. Davis wanted to destroy whatever it was that put that haunted look in her eye.

"Baby," Davis whispered softly against Chloe's ear as he lead her slowly around the ballroom floor. "Tell me what's wrong." He needed to know, how could he fix it otherwise? Or at this point, beat the hell out of whoever caused the sadness in her eyes.

Closing her eyes, Chloe rested her head on Davis' shoulder. She could feel the shifting inside of him and held onto him all the tighter for it. She didn't know how to tell him that she didn't recognize people she obviously should have, without him scooping her up and running her to the hospital himself.

"Take me home, Davis. Please."

"Sure," Pulling her tightly to his side, Davis started to move through the crowd of people but was stopped short by Clark.

"Hey, Chlo. Where are you going?"

Chloe wasn't really in the mood to deal with Clark at the moment. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she was afraid of what may be happening to her again. All she wanted was the safety that Davis provided. "We're on our way home."

"But we need to talk."

"Well, it's just going to have to wait." Davis didn't bother to mask the glare aimed at Clark. "We're going home."

Clark tried for patience. "Why don't you go ahead, I can get Chloe home."

"I'm not going to stand around arguing with you." Davis started to push pass Clark. "Chloe wants to go home. I'm taking her home."

"Look," Clark reached out to grab Davis' arm, which proved to be a bad idea.

Faster than even he was aware he could move, Davis wrapped his hand around Clark's wrist, twisting painfully until the other man released his arm. "No you look, we're going home. Anything you have to say to Chloe can wait until tomorrow. Are we clear?"

"Davis." Chloe put a restraining hand on his chest. He hadn't raised his voice, outwardly he seemed completely in control. But it was obvious he was hurting Clark. "Stop it. I just want to go."

Giving Clark's wrist one last painful squeeze, Davis practically shoved him away before ushering Chloe out of the ballroom.

"Alright there, Clark." Oliver asked as he casually sidled up to Clark.

Even though the pain in his wrist was already just a memory, Clark continued to rub it. "I think he just broke my wrist."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know."

Oliver glanced at the door that Chloe and her boyfriend just left through. "Do you think Chloe suspects anything?"

"I don't know. But I knew there was something up with him. I just have to find out what it is. And then find someway to tell Chloe that the guy she thinks she's in love with is a monster."


	9. My life, my love, my heart

**I disclaim. None of the characters belong to me.**

**AN: Boy did I ever struggle with this chapter and it's more transitional than anything. The poem used for Davis' vows is _To Anthea, Who May Command Him Anything by Robert Herrick._**

* * *

_**My life, my love, my heart-**_**Robert Herrick**

"Chloe this place is like out of some kind of fairy tale." Lois glanced out of the frost covered window. They were in the back room of a small chapel located between Metropolis and Smallville. There was a light layer of snow dusting the ground, the woods seemed to stretch for miles beyond, and if she didn't know better Lois would believe that there was nothing around for miles. "How did you even find it?"

"Davis found it one night." Chloe smiled as she remembered the story he told her. How he'd gone out to find her, just wanting to see her, but worrying about how she may perceive his actions he turned around and headed back. "But he said he couldn't shake this overwhelming need to see me so he stopped his car and walked until he found this place." He told her how it had reminded him of her. How he felt as if it were a sign that he head back to Smallville.

"When was this?"

"The night after he and Jimmy were attacked. I had told him that I didn't think we should see each other anymore."

"I'm guessing he took exception to that."

"He did." When Chloe turned to grin at her cousin, her eyes were practically alight with the joy she was feeling. "Thank God. He loves me Lois."

Turning from the window, Lois walked until she stood behind her cousin, taking in both their reflections in the full length mirror. "Of course he does."

"No, he really..." It wasn't often that it happened, but Chloe found herself at a loss for words.

Seeing that Chloe's eyes were filling with tears, Lois wrapped her arms around the other woman's shoulders. "I know, cuz. I do."

Chloe nodded, because she knew her cousin really did understand. It had been Lois' shoulder she cried on every time she had her heart broken by Clark. After she slept with Jimmy the first time, she crawled into her cousin's bed and cried over the mistake she'd made. More than anyone, Lois understood the scars that Clark's rejection had left on Chloe's heart. Lois knew of her deep rooted fear that she'd never be with anyone who truly loved and understood her. "I love him so much, Lo."

"Well then you should marry him."

Chloe laughed, this was why she loved having her cousin around. "Yeah, I should." With a contented sigh, she rested her head back against her cousin's shoulder. "How's my dad doing out there?"

"Struggling between being proud of you and wanting to lock you away. I'm glad he's here. Makes everything seem right this time."

Chloe nodded her agreement. "Can you do me a favor?"

"You want me to go check on Davis don't you."

"It's just that he doesn't have anyone over there with him. And you can be a good friend when your in the right mood."

"Glowing recommendation, thanks cuz." But with one last squeeze of Chloe's shoulders, Lois started out of the room to do as she was asked. When she opened the door, Clark was standing there looking for all the world like someone executed his puppy. Lois knew he was unhappy about this wedding, that he'd taken an immediate disliking to Davis, but as far as she was concerned that was his problem. "Smallville. You coming in or what."

"That depends on whether or not you're leaving."

"Cute." Leaning in, Lois lowered her voice so as not to be overheard by Chloe. "You upset her, I'll remove vital pieces of your anatomy."

Instead of responding, Clark simply pushed passed Lois to walk into the room. Why she thought he'd do anything to upset Chloe was beyond him.

"I'm serious, Clark. Don't upset her." With that last warning, Lois closed the door at her back.

"Well?"

For a moment, as he stared at his best friend in the simple white satin gown, Clark was speechless. It was more than just the way the dress clung to her body, showing just a teasing hint of curves. Or the way the thin straps fell off her shoulders so that his fingers itched to slid them back up. It was _Chloe_ _in_ the dress, happy and glowing. Smiling in that way she had, that lit her whole face. Clark had never seen her look so beautiful. "You look amazing, Chlo."

"I feel amazing."

"Really?"

"Well, I was a little queasy this morning." Chloe admitted as she crossed the room to stare out the window much the same way Lois had. "But, you know, nerves."

"Are you sure?" Cautiously, Clark approached the window as well. "This is all happening really fast, Chloe. Maybe you should wait."

"I've already waited a week longer than I wanted to Clark. I mean sure Lois was right about the dress and waiting for the chapel to become available gave her the chance to plan....whatever it is that she's planned. I wanted something quiet." She just wanted to be Davis' wife. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was important that they do this as soon as possible. That if she didn't marry Davis now, she may never get the chance to.

Chloe knew it was her fear of abandonment clawing away inside of her. But no matter how often she reminded herself of that, or Lois assured her that all would be alright, or how often Davis promised that nothing would keep him from her, she just wanted to get to the 'I dos'.

"I'm not talking about the wedding, well not just about the wedding. You hardly know this guy and you're going to marry him."

"What makes you think I don't know him?"

Clark said nothing. He couldn't tell her that he thought her boyfriend was some kind of supped up meteor freak because he'd been able to hurt him. Not without explaining why that feat was such an oddity.

"Ah."

Snapped out of his anxious thoughts, Clark frowned. "What?"

"I know that face. That's the Clark Kent 'I have a secret I can't share with you' face." Chloe attempted a smile, though it still hurt that he felt he couldn't share things with her.

"Chloe-"

"No, don't, please. Listen, Clark, a few years back when I was rushing through a dark tunnel while my government owned safe house was being blown up behind me, I came to a decision. Someone trying to kill you really brings things into focus like you wouldn't believe."

Clark didn't return her smile. He couldn't smile when he thought of how close he came to nearly losing her.

"I know this might be hard for you to believe, but your secrets are yours Clark. I understand that now. You don't have to tell me everything, I realize that maybe you never will. But don't make your issues Davis'."

"I'm not." Clark countered incredulously. "I'm trying to be a friend here. There are things about him you couldn't know."

"And I'm telling you there's nothing about him I don't know." Chloe wanted to be angry, but she knew Clark. Knew that he was only trying to look out for her. But she couldn't believe that his inability to trust her extended even to this. "Just like there is nothing about me that he doesn't know. Because we're together, because we want to be together, we're honest with each other. I thought you, of all people would understand that." Once again he got that confused look on his face. "I know that whatever your secret is, you shared it with Lana."

"How?"

"The way you two were together this last time. How weightless you seemed now that you weren't keeping anything from her. You loved her, so you trusted her enough to share everything with her."

For all the world, Clark wanted to tell her that there was nothing that Lana knew about him that she hadn't. But he couldn't, the words refused to move pass his lips.

"I didn't say that to hurt you, Clark. I just want you to understand. Whatever you think you know about him that I don't, I'm telling you now it doesn't exist. Because there is nothing about him you could know that I don't."

"I'm just trying to protect you, Chlo."

Making her way over to him and taking his hands in hers was harder than she thought it should have been. "The thing is, Clark, I don't need you to protect me from Davis."

* * *

"Did you invite my cousin Louie?"

"Is your cousin Louie a paramedic?"

"No."

"Then I didn't invite him."

"The guy is such a creep."

"I thought the guest list was suppose to be small. How are relatives you don't even like here?"

"Hey, I didn't invite him. Uncle Gabe or the General must of told his mom or something." Lois crossed the room to sit opposite Davis on the couch. "How's it going between you and Uncle Gabe anyway?"

"I don't think he likes me."

Lois laughed. "Oh, please. My Uncle Gabe likes everybody."

"Yesterday he had me take him to this place were he keeps his gun. He cleaned that gun for two hours and didn't say one word to me." Though he didn't have to, Davis got the message loud and clear. "She's his only daughter. If I were him, I wouldn't like me either."

"You're being ridiculous. Uncle Gabe wouldn't hurt a fly."

"He told me that your dad could have me killed and make it look like I never existed."

Lois couldn't help it, she laughed. "Okay, maybe he doesn't like you."

"So, how was Chloe feeling?"

"She said the nausea was gone and her stomach was settled. And she was almost serene when I left her." It seemed, by the way he was kicked back on the couch, that he was pretty serene himself. "I thought most men in your position were suppose to be pacing frantically."

Davis' grin was quick as he gave a careless shrug of his shoulder. "I'm good. She sent you over here to check on me, didn't she?"

"She's just trying to look after her guy. So, you ready? Got your vows all written and double checked."

Instead of answering, Davis handed her a small sheet of paper he had folded inside his jacket pocket.

" '_To Anthea, Who May Command Him Anything.' _This is someone's else's words. Isn't that cheating?"

"Well, I tried to write something myself but the only thing I could come up with was this." He handed her another sheet of paper.

Lois laughed as she read the words on the paper. " 'Chloe, this is the happiest day of my life. I'll love you forever. Please don't ever leave me.' Succinct."

"I never claimed to be Wordsworth."

"You know, I never had to share my cousin with Jimmy. Actually the only guy I ever had to share her with was Clark." She paused, watching for his reaction to those words.

Davis was waiting for her to continue when he realized she was waiting for him to respond. "Listen, I'm not going to fly off the handle every time Clark's name comes up. The guy's her first love and her best friend."

"The point I was trying to make is that girls, really good girl friends, have very few boundaries. And Chloe's more than just my friend, she's my cousin, my sister. So our boundaries are practically none existent."

"Yeah, I found that out the other night when you climbed into bed with us."

"I had a bad day." Lois defended. "I needed my cousin. Besides, you asked for it when you gave me that key."

"For emergencies. And last I checked the re-airing of season three of American Idol is not an emergency." Recognizing the look on her face that meant she was gearing up for fight, Davis laughed. "It's cool, Lois. I'll just make sure to sleep in pajamas from now on. And to shower in swim trunks."

"Don't feel the need to get dressed on my account. But that's actually my point, you've been really cool." They sat together in a companionable silence before Gabe knocked on the door to tell them that Chloe was ready.

Standing, Davis slid on his jacket before turning to Lois. "Well?"

With a indifferent jerk of her shoulder, Lois fixed his tie. "You'll do. Hey wait," She grabbed his arm before he could start out of the room. "Clark may be the first guy Chloe ever loved and Jimmy the first guy she ever...well first. But you're the first guy to ever love her. I mean really love her the way she deserves. And as far as I'm concerned that trumps the other two any day of the week."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Davis. You hurt her and I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth."

* * *

" '_Bid me to live, and I will live Thy Protestant to be; Or bid me love, and I will give a loving heart to thee. A heart as soft, a heart as kind a heart as sound and free, as in the whole world thou canst find that heart I'll give to thee. Bid that heart to stay, and it will stay, to honor thy decrees; Or bid it languish quite away and't shall do so for thee. Bid me weep, and I will weep, while I have eyes to see; And having none, yet I will keep a heart to weep for thee. Bid me despair and I'll despair, under that cypress tree; Or bid me die, and I will dare E'en death, to die for thee. Thou art my life, my love, my heart, the very eyes of me; And hast command of every part, to live and die for thee.'"_

As she stood staring into Davis' eyes, Chloe realized that there wasn't much about this day that she would remember. Of course she'd never forget the tears in her father's voice when he gave her away, or the look of utter relief that flashed across Davis' face when her hand was placed in his. Lois had whispered something in her ear as the preacher spoke; the words never registered but she'd never forget the quiet comfort of her cousin's presence. Even the vows she recited were long forgotten. But his, his she didn't think she'd ever forget.

Chloe was sure that no one besides herself, the preacher, and maybe Lois heard him. He was speaking in the low tone he often used when he wasn't sure of himself. He kept his gaze locked on her, nerves and emotion causing his voice to quiver just a bit, and every few seconds he'd squeeze her hand as if assuring himself she was actually there.

She didn't hear them actually be pronounced husband and wife, only knew the feel of Davis' kiss. The way he framed her face in his hands, his eyes lighting with his smile before it touched his lips, and the words he whispered so that only she would hear.

* * *

The wedding may have been small and intimate, but the same could not be said for the reception. Chloe may have been partially to blame, as she handed the whole thing over to Lois with no restrictions. And having received a sizable check from Davis, another from Gabe, and even one from the General, Lois had enough money that the limited time she had to plan was hardly an issue.

It was only the best for her little cousin; so the food was amazing, the band was hot, and the champagne free flowing. The happy couple danced their first dance to _'Always'_ by Billie Holiday. Gabe cried when it was his turn to lead the bride around the dance floor. Lois gave a very sincere and heartfelt toast. And the newlyweds didn't need any prompting from the crowd to share kisses.

"Hey Clark," Davis caught up with the farm boy at the bar. Out on the dance floor his wife was having the time of her life dancing with her cousin. "I've been trying to catch up with you."

Clark really wasn't in the mood to have a heart to heart, but he also didn't want to cause a scene. "What's up?"

"The doctor you took Chloe to when she lost his memory, I need his name."

The glass Clark was holding shattered. "Uh, what? Why? Is Chloe losing her memory again?"

For a few moments, Davis could do nothing but stare at the mess Clark made. "No, we've been over this already. You told me you'd find his card and get back to me. Now it's been a week, what's the deal?"

"I don't know his name." Clark lied. "And, uh, I lost his card. So..."

Davis could feel his anger rising to pound hotly in his chest. "You told me you had that card, you told me.....Okay, just tell me where you took her. It was Met. General, right? It was a doctor there, right."

"It was a specialist Ollie recommended. I just-"

"Oliver Queen? Okay, well call him. Or give me his number, I'll call him." Davis pulled his cell phone out.

"Oh, well," Frantically, Clark racked his brain for a way out of this. "Ollie's not in town. He's a busy guy, you know."

"Honestly, Clark, I could really give a damn about Oliver's schedule. We're talking about Chloe's health. Now, something happened to her and we don't know what it was, why it happened, or if it'll happen again."

"I really don't think it will."

"I'm glad you don't think so, Clark, but you're not a doctor so you're reassurances don't really mean shit to me right now."

"Hey," Clark held up his hand in an attempt to calm Davis down. "Listen."

"No you listen," Davis grabbed Clark's arm, slamming it down on the bar roughly. The wood shattering on impact. "This is my _wife_. The single most important person in my life and there is possibly something very seriously wrong with her. So you'll excuse me if I'm freaking out about the fact that she could wake up one morning and not know who I am."

"Hey, guys," Chloe kept her tone even in an attempt to dispel the tension between her husband and best friend. "Any reason the two of you are going all caveman on my _wedding day_." She directed the last part to Davis.

"I'm sorry, I was just...I was asking Clark for the name of the doctor who treated you. And I may have been a little forceful. Sorry."

"No need to apologize." Lois interjected. She hadn't been in town during her cousin's disturbing bout with amnesia, but like Davis she was worried about it reoccurring. "Give the man the doctor's name, Smallville."

"No," Chloe placed her hand over Davis', silently urging him to release her best friend. "We're not doing this today. Davis, look at me." She waited until he turned to her. He was afraid, she knew that was what was pushing him. And admittedly, so was she. But she wanted this day, this of all days, to be able to let it go. "It's our wedding day."

Davis broke, releasing Clark's arm immediately. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, forgive me." Taking her hands in his, he leaned down so he could bury his face in her neck. "Please, baby. Forgive me."

"Davis, stop." Chloe couldn't help but to giggle when his teasing kisses began to tickle. "I forgive you." The sentence ended on a shriek of laughter that she couldn't contain.

"Besides, she's kind of stuck with you now." Lois added needlessly.

"I can have our locks changed." Davis warned before turning to Clark. " Hey, Clark, I'm sorry. I'm...I'm just trying to take care of my girl, you know."

Clark wanted to tell him that he'd been taking care of Chloe for years. That it was because of him that she had her memories and was even standing before them today. "It's alright. I'll call Ollie first thing in the morning."

"Now, if you're done worrying," Chloe teased as she began to pull Davis away. "I'd like to dance with my husband."

"Didn't I tell you not to ruin this day for her." Lois looked down at the badly damaged bar. "Nice, Smallville, real nice."


	10. Nothing is so dangerous

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

_**Nothing is so dangerous as an ignorant friend-**_** Jean de la Fontaine**

"The wedding was this weekend?" Oliver asked casually. Leaning back in his chair, he turned his attention out of the window, deciding not to look at the farm boy standing awkwardly in front of his desk. "That was fast. Was it nice?"

Clark jerked his shoulders indifferently. "I guess. The wedding was out at this chapel Davis found and the reception was at Towers. That was Lois' deal, so you know."

"Everything was done to the nth degree. Nothing but the best for her little cousin. How is she doing with the fact that she has to share?"

Clark was well aware that Oliver was growing increasingly upset, but couldn't find a cause for it. "She's practically moved in with them so not as well as she could be, I guess."

"It would seem so." With a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, Oliver glanced over his shoulder. "What about you? How are you dealing with this?"

"Chloe refuses to hear anything negative about him, but I just really don't trust the guy. He nearly ripped my arm off at the reception."

"But you went to the reception."

"Chloe's my best friend. No matter how I feel about Davis, I wasn't going to disappoint her by not going to her wedding."

"Chloe's a good friend of mine, too. But I didn't go to the wedding, wasn't invited. It seems that she doesn't remember me either, not really. I'm just the guy who broke her cousins heart. Oh, and an environmental terrorist." Oliver tossed a copy of _The Daily Planet_ to Clark. Chloe's story on him and AC making the front page. "You know she's good. The stuff she's found....it's damning. I forgot how good she is."

Clark was expecting to find Oliver more upset, and maybe he was. But he couldn't deny there was more than a hint of pride in the Archer's voice. "Oliver-"

"I thought she'd remember me."

Clark didn't know what to say. Oliver had been so nonchalant about Chloe's memory wipe, almost as if it had happened to someone else. Actually, maybe that is how he viewed it. As if the loss of Chloe's memories wouldn't affect him at all. It was clear he thought he'd hold his place in Chloe's life. And now the reality was finally setting in.

"What do you want, Clark?"

"I need to find out what Davis is. If he's meteor infected or something else."

"I hate to be a downer here, Boyscout." Although there was something in Oliver's tone that hinted otherwise. "But did it ever occur to you that whatever Davis is, Chloe knows. She thrives on the truth, demands honesty. Do you really think she could marry a guy who was keeping something from her?"

Clark had thought of that, thought hard on it after his talk with Chloe. But quickly pushed the thought aside. "I told you, Chloe doesn't want to hear anything bad about him. I've tried talking to her and she just shut me down."

"Imagine that. Not wanting to listen to you bad mouth her husband. That's just crazy talk. Especially considering how opened minded you've always been when it comes to women you've been involved with."

"This is different." Clark mumbled dejectedly

"Not really. What about Lois, she's always critical of any guy that comes within ten yards of Chloe. What does she think about him?" When Clark only continued to brood, Oliver laughed. "I can't believe it, Lois actually deemed someone good enough."

"But he's not. He's dangerous. He attacked me."

"He wanted to know the name of the doctor who treated his wife and you gave him the run-a-round. I think if I were in his shoes, I'd have attacked you, too. And honestly, I don't know how comfortable I am giving the name of a fake doctor to a guy who nearly ripped your arm off."

"He just wants a name."

"No he wants answers." Oliver countered. "And when he doesn't get those answers he's going to be really pissed off. Which, again, can't say as I blame him."

Clark couldn't believe what was happening. Had everyone, save him, been completely blinded. Oliver knew what Clark was, and knew it should have been impossible for Davis to hurt him, _if_ Davis had been human. But the fact that he _had_ hurt Clark was, or should have been, a clear indication that he _wasn't_ human. And therefore a danger to Chloe. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"What do want me to do, Clark?"

"Can you get the team together?"

There were a few moments of hesitation from Oliver and Clark figured he was going to be sent away. But Oliver dialed a number on his cell and seconds later Bart appeared. They sat in an awkward silence for nearly two hours before AC and Victor showed up. It seemed that Dinah was true to her word and left the team. It was hard for Clark to explain himself when everyone in the room was looking at him with something very close to contempt in their eyes.

"Hey, I know." Bart began almost a little too enthusiastically. "Why don't we just wipe her memory, again? And while we're at it, why don't we wipe Davis' as well, that way he can stop asking annoying questions about his wife's health. I mean, only a real tool does that."

"Bart." Oliver warned, he knew the guys hadn't forgiven Clark for what he'd done. And there was a real chance Bart never would. But this was about Chloe. "Why don't we set Vic up as the specialist. He can talk to Watchtower and Davis, reassure them that things are okay."

"But how do we know they are?" AC demanded. "Because the computer program that gets a kick out of toying with Clark said it was. The guy has a very valid fear and we may just be giving him false hope. He could wake up one day and the woman he loves won't know who he is or what she means to him. I-" He'd been working up a pretty good head of steam but broke off suddenly. It seemed to take a few moments, a sadness settling in his eyes before he continued. "I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

For long moments no one spoke. Everyone was too taken back, not by what AC said, but was written clearly on his face. Oliver wondered if this was something that had always been there or something AC himself just came to realize. He knew that they all had been a little in love with Chloe, figured Bart maybe a little more than the rest. But he never would have guessed that it was AC who'd fallen the hardest.

"Can you do this, AC?"

"Do what, you don't need me to help Vic play doctor."

"No we don't. But we do need you for a little bag and tag."

* * *

"What do you mean he was attacked? Is he okay? Mike, where is he now?" Cell phone pressed to her ear, Chloe rushed through the hospital corridors. "I'll be right there." Clicking off her cell, Chloe tried to assure herself that Davis wasn't seriously injured. He _couldn't_ be seriously injured. But what she knew and what her heart comprehended were two different things.

Chloe felt as if she'd traveled all over Metropolis instead of from one area of the hospital to another. She had a familiarity with this hospital that was quite disturbing, although she wasn't yet on a first name bases with everyone the way she was at the hospital in Smallville. A few of her stays, here and in Smallville, were...fuzzy at best. Then again, just here recently, a lot of things in her memory were fuzzy.

Why she felt those days of fuzzy hospital stays and all around weirdness were over was beyond her. Maybe it was Davis. Actually, it was completely Davis. Sure there was a thing that put the Hulk to shame lurking beneath the surface, which was a whole new brand of weird than what she was use to in Smallville. But the difference was he'd been upfront with her, almost from the first. There were no secrets with him, no lies, no half truths. He was honest and that honesty provided her with a steadiness she'd never known. So the past few months she'd been living in a protective bubble, she'd been happy, in love, and now reality seemed to be creeping back in.

When she finally reached the E.R she charged through the doors like a woman possessed. And would have barreled her way through searching for Davis if she hadn't been stopped.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

Chloe considered pushing pass the nurse, she needed to be sure Davis was okay. It seemed ridiculous that she would have to stop. "Yes," She spoke with a calmness she didn't feel. "I'm looking for my husband. Davis Bloome. I was told-"

"Chloe."

The woman behind the desk immediately forgotten, Chloe turned to face Davis' partner. "Mike. What's going on? Is he okay? Where is he? I want to see him."

"He's with the doctor. He was awake when we brought him in, I think he's okay, but they just want to make sure."

"What happened?" Chloe demanded.

"I don't know. We stopped for lunch, it was my turn to go in, when I looked up these guys...they were just attacking him."

"What guys?" She could see the hesitation, the confusion. "What? Mike, just tell me."

"Well....I thought I saw the Green Arrow. And, and, there were these blurs. Like the-"

"Please don't say the red-blue blur." It was quite possibly the dumbest super-hero name ever, she couldn't stand to hear it repeated.

"But that's what it was, except there were two of them. And they were just going at Davis, that's when the Green Arrow showed up. I saw him load his arrow, aim it at Davis, and then....they were trying to carry him off when the police came. Then they just took off."

Something in Chloe's mind tried to push to the surface. Being taken from her home, her bed. Cold rooms, people without faces. Panic on the heels of fear rushing through her veins. Questions going unanswered, screams going unheard. But she couldn't tell what was real or what wasn't. There was only more fuzziness, memories coming back to her like dreams, dissolving just when something was becoming clear.

Hadn't the kids who'd come to the _Isis_ foundation for help spoke of a group that took the meteor infected and experimented on them. There were things on her computer, encrypted files of destroyed facilities. Things that didn't make sense until this very moment. Was that what she was _really_ doing at _Isis?_ Finding these places, trying to bring them down, and using _Isis_ as a cover. It would actually make sense if she knew anyone who could help her take down a evil group of scientist.

No, she shook the thought off, there was only so much she could do from her lap top. The facilities were real, she'd located them, maybe she was planning on exposing them. Maybe she'd gotten so deep into her research they were giving her nightmares. It wouldn't be the first time. God, if she could just remember.

Selfishly, she needed the memories to come back now more than ever. Because someone had gone after her husband. Could it be the same people who'd gone after the kids at _Isis_? Was it possible that they found out who he was, _what_ was inside him? Did they attack him in an attempt to detain him? So they could experiment on him? _Destroy_ him? But how, how could they have known?

"Mrs. Bloome." The doctor came out of the exam room behind them, breaking Chloe out of her panicked thoughts. "I'm Dr. Morris."

"Hi, how is he?"

"Fine, considering. Whatever was shot at him went straight through, almost as if he was sliced with a knife and not shot. A nasty bump on the head, a concussion but nothing he can't bounce back from." Reaching out, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine. Your husband has a very hard head."

"That he does. Can I see him?"

"Actually, you can take him home in just a bit. We just want to monitor him for a while, but I see no reason why he can't go home tonight. Go ahead in, the nurse will be in shortly."

Davis was trying to climb out of the bed when Chloe walked into the room. His side was bandaged where the arrow had gone through and another at the base of his skull. She had a million questions for him, questions she couldn't ask with Mike following her.

"Hey," Davis smiled when he looked up and saw her. "You didn't have to come down here. Mike, I told you not to call her."

"You were attacked and you thought I had somewhere more important to be."

"Uh, I should go." Not two feet into the room and Mike began to back out of it. He'd recognized the tone in Chloe's voice and the last place he wanted to be was in the middle of someone else's marital dispute. "Glad you're okay, buddy. See you guys later."

"You told him not to call me." Chloe marched across the room to push him back onto the bed. "You were shot through with an arrow. Knocked unconscious. And you told Mike not to call me."

"I didn't want to worry you." Reaching out, Davis grabbed her hand, lowering his voice so that no one passing the room could hear him. "You know that I can't really be hurt, so I didn't want you to get upset over nothing."

"But you _were_ hurt, even when you shouldn't have been able to." She placed a tentative hand on his chest. "I don't understand how that arrow could have gone through you. I don't understand....I don't...." There was nothing she could do to contain the tears that gathered in her eyes. A knife had shattered against his chest, yet somehow an arrow had managed to go through him.

"Hey, I'm okay. Baby, look I'm fine." He pulled her down onto the bed. "And think about it this way, we won't have to worry about anymore pesky arrows." His grin faltered at her hard look. "Too soon?"

"Yes." But she leaned forward to press her lips to his, moving until she was practically sprawled on top of him. His arms came around her instantly, they always did. She couldn't imagine going back to a life where she no longer had this, had him. The warmth and love and security he provided by doing nothing more than wrapping his arms around her. "I'm going to find the people who did this to you. I'm going to expose them." Because they had tried to take him away from her. And that was something she just could not allow.

"Chloe-"

She shook her head, cutting off his objection. "I can't let them take you from me."

"They can try. Who ever they are, they can try as hard as they can, but no one will ever take me from you." He tilted her chin up until he was looking into her eyes. "Because I will always, always, find my way back to you."

He would, of course he would. But she couldn't let it get to that. The Green Arrow, these damn blurs, she'd find out who they really were. Last she checked, the Green Arrow was a modern day Robin Hood, when his switch flipped to assault she didn't know. But she'd find out what the hell his deal was and what he wanted from her husband.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Davis asked sometime later as Chloe helped him pull on a scrub top one of the aides brought him.

"I was already here, actually." Unable to help herself, Chloe tugged the loose fitting bottoms down until they hung precariously off his hips. Sliding her hands under the top, she pressed herself against him. Needing to be close to him, to hold him, to assure herself that he was still with her.

"Already here. You're not working on a story to bring down the hospital are you. Because if Lois plans on bulldozing her way around here asking questions, I might take a sick leave."

"You're taking a sick leave anyway. But no," Chloe laughed, enjoying the feel of his heart beating beneath her ear. "I had an appointment."

"Appointment?" Davis would have pulled back, but it didn't appear as if Chloe was going to loosen her hold on him. "Did Clark give you the name of that doctor? What did he say?"

"Different doctor. I haven't spoken to Clark since we got back." It was obvious to Chloe that he was avoiding her. They worked in the same building for crying out loud, they should have at least collided at the vending machines.

"But you're okay, right? What doctor did you see? What did _he_ say?"

"Sweetie, breathe. I was just up on four, kind of a check up. I'm fine." Tilting her head up, she gave him an encouraging smile. "We can talk about it more later."

But Davis saw something on her face, apprehension and something else he couldn't quite identify. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing bad, I promise." She framed his face in her hands. He worried over her so much, that his need to take care of her outweighed the fact that he'd been shot through with an arrow. "We'll talk about it when we get home, okay? I'm going to go sign a few papers and then we can get out of here. I love you."

Davis smiled. "I love you, too." She placed a tender kiss on his lips before turning to leave the room. Providing him with the opportunity to partake in one of his favorite pastimes- watching her ass when she walked away.

"Down boy."

It took a moment for him to register the other person in the room. "What? Oh hey, Stacey."

"Davis. Take it that's the new wife." She asked as she washed her hands before pulling on a pair of gloves.

The grin that broke out across Davis' face was nearly blinding. "Yeah."

"Do you always look at her like she's a steak and you're dying of hunger." She made quick work of changing the bandage on his head.

"I don't think-" He started to argue but didn't really see the point of denying it. "I'm crazy about her."

"Obviously. She's a lucky girl." She stripped off the gloves, going back to the sink to wash her hands again.

Davis nodded, knowing that he was in fact the lucky one. Every hardship in his life, that lead him here, to Chloe....he couldn't regret it. She was all that mattered. "Hey, what's up on four?"

"Four? Um, oh obstetrics and gynecology." The pager attached to her hip went off. "Nurse's work is never done. See you around, Davis. Try not to attack your wife until your home."

"I offer no guarantees." He replied absently as he processed the information she told him. Reviewing all the events from the pass few weeks. How could he have missed this? She hadn't been feeling herself, she'd been nauseous, fatigued. But he'd chalked it all up to her job and the wedding and her running herself ragged with both. Naturally he was worried, but the few days they spent in New York she'd been fine.

"You ready to blow this joint or what?" Chloe was grinning when she walked into the room. "What?"

Davis only continued to study her. She didn't look any different. Hadn't felt any different. Maybe her smile was a little brighter, just a hint of nerves dancing in her eyes. But she was still Chloe. His Chloe. His mind blocked out everything that wasn't her. And though it might have been ridiculous, he could have sworn he heard the faint heartbeat of the child she carried. "Chloe?"

Her smile wavered a bit under the intensity of his stare. "What?"

His Chloe. His wife. The mother of his child. "Your pregnant."

* * *

**AN: There will be more on the JL's attack on Davis and his injuries in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.**


	11. Who is to seperate us?

**I disclaim. None of these characters belong to me.**

**AN: This chapter is really long. But there was a lot I had to cover. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

* * *

_**Who is to separate us, pray? They'll meet the fate of Milo! -**_**Wuthering Heights**

They had reached a point where they needed to stop talking to one another. That point where the next statement from either one of them could irrevocably change the course of their relationship. So Chloe got them home in record time. Davis figured it was in his best interest not to comment on her talking to Lois while driving so recklessly. And Chloe bit back her inner bitch long enough to help him out of the car and into the apartment. Didn't stop her from leaving him at the door, completely ignoring him as she stripped her way into the bedroom.

"I don't want you involved in this, Chloe."

"You don't want a lot of things today, Davis."

Dropping onto the bed Davis bit back is retort. He didn't think it was fair when she argued in her bra and panties. Once he'd even pointed that out to her to which she responded by giving him the most incredible smile, crawling on top of him, and making his head spin. He figured if he mention it now she'd throw something at him. As it was, she'd start calling him names at any second. "Do you mind if we take a bath instead of a shower tonight?"

At the moment, what amazed Chloe more than anything was that he was a hundred percent serious. And he was so incredibly wrong on so many levels. "You can't do either one with your bandages, genius. Just take off your clothes and get in the bed."

He knew it was most definitely in his best interest to keep quiet and do as she said, but the wound in his side still burned like hell whenever he lifted his arms. "Baby, can you...."

Still in nothing more than her bra and panties, Chloe marched back over to the bed to yank the top over Davis' head before pushing him onto his back. Her hands went to the waist band of the scrubs to tug the pants roughly off his hips before she dropped to her knees to remove his shoes and the pants.

For some reason that went a whole lot differently in his mind. "Chloe-"

"Don't." Chloe snapped as she started for the bathroom again. And though she knew she should spend the next hour in the bathtub soaking off the worst part of the day she whirled back to face him on the bed. "You are such an asshole."

"I know I could have handled that better."

"You could have turned into your alter ego, run through the walls of the hospital, and it would have been better than what I can only describe as your complete break from reality freak out."

Davis frowned. He knew he hadn't handled the news well. Through his initial excitement, fear and despair had worked it's way into his psyche. But he couldn't say it was as bad as all that. "I wouldn't say-"

"I believe the words you used were monster baby."

"I never-"

"Those were your exact words." Chloe cut him off angrily. " 'What happens when you give birth to a monster baby.' That's how you described our child. _Our child_, Davis."

"I didn't mean it like that." He mumbled dejectedly.

"Whatever." Before she gave into the urge to throw a lamp at his head or, even worse, climb into the bed and comfort him, she rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door at her back.

Davis stayed where he was. He'd done the one thing he vowed never to do, he hurt her. It was funny. He'd had nightmares, frequently reoccurring nightmares, of blacking out and that monster inside him attacking her. Of being unable to control the thing inside of him and coming to only to discover her destroyed and broken. But she was hurt now and it had nothing to do with the monster.

In theory, oh God in theory, a baby with Chloe would be the greatest thing to ever happen to him. For as long as he'd known Chloe, whenever he was with her, he could go long periods of time feeling as though he was as average as the next guy. She kept the monster at bay. But neither of them could make the monster go away.

Absently his hand went to the injury at his side. For a moment, when the arrow initially went through him, he'd been relieved. He'd been hurt which, for him, meant he was human. Then the pain hit and he couldn't think past it. By the time they reached the hospital, the pain had long subsided, but he hadn't healed, which was a relief since he didn't know how he was suppose to explain that to anyone. And it was all another reminder of just how far from human he really was.

The fact was, Davis was fairly certain he couldn't get Chloe pregnant, having began his life as genetic matter from another planet. If he was to believe what Lois had told him while she'd been...possessed. And given what he was, he and Chloe decided odds were good that she was telling the truth. He tried to be a better man, offered her an out, a chance to have a normal life. But she chose him and he held on. He held on and resigned himself to the fact that she'd likely never carry his child. Resigned himself to the fact that they would never raise a child, because there was no way he could bring a child into their home knowing what he was. It hurt, but he had _her_. What more could he possibly want.

Now Chloe was pregnant. He already had more than he ever imagined he could. Sure there had been nights when he allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to see Chloe grow big with his child. Imagined a little face with big green eyes and a wide smile. But he didn't trust reality to be at all as he'd imagined. There were too many variables. Too many ways this could go wrong.

"I'm just scared, Chloe." He didn't have to turn around to know she'd stepped back into the room. "I know I said some stupid stuff, but I'm just scared."

It wasn't just the sadness in his voice that got to her, it was that he seemed to turn in on himself. Tossing the towel she was using to dry her hair aside, Chloe climbed onto the bed. "Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about your run of the mill new daddy fear?"

"Maybe it was my monster baby rant."

Yeah that was probably it. "Davis, look at me." Chloe waited until he turned to face her. "You have to talk to me, baby. Please."

Tentatively he slid his hand along her bare leg, relaxing when she didn't push him away. It may have been foolish at a time like this, but he hated that he missed his favorite part of their showers together; watching, and often times helping, her apply those incredible scented lotions she used. "We don't know what I am. Not really. What if the baby's like me? How do we protect him, how do we send him out into the world knowing what he becomes?"

"But we don't know. It may be naive of me to think, but everything could turn out fine."

"But what if," He clutched at her leg tighter, a pain unlike anything he'd ever known pounding in his chest. "What if having my baby....what if your body can't handle it....what if...."

"Oh baby," Chloe pulled at his shoulders until she could wrap her arms around him properly.

"If anything were to happen to you..." He didn't think he could be a father, care for a child, when she was gone. How could he love something that would be responsible for her death?

"Davis, I hate to be all doom and gloom here. But that....even if you weren't....." She was trying to reassure him, but realized her thoughts couldn't straighten themselves out. "I've been through a lot in a very short amount of time. I've had all of my body heat sucked out. For twenty-four to forty-eight hours I had a parasite inhabit me. I've died, more than once. I don't know how my body's going to take to this pregnancy, but the same would be true if you were perfectly normal. Too many things, _really_ out there strange things, have happened to me that my body must have changed in some way."

"I can't lose you, Chloe. I can't."

"Shh," Chloe pressed her mouth to his ear. He was trembling, his hold on her almost painful. "It's okay, I'm right here." It took a lot of effort, a lot of comforting words, but she was finally able to pull out of his arms. She couldn't have him touching her when he answered her question. "Davis? Do you, do you want me to get rid of the baby?"

He couldn't risk her, he couldn't risk a life without her. But then he saw her face, took in the protective way she wrapped her arms around her middle. Shielding herself and the baby from _him_. It ripped him open, he'd been behaving so selfishly. Thinking only of himself of his needs. But this wasn't just about him.

Chloe loved this child. Already she loved the baby in that all encompassing way that only Chloe could love. _Our_ baby, a voice whispered in his head. Slowly, he reached out to place a large hand over the ones she held to her stomach. Their child, the child he imagined, a tiny little replica of the woman he loved. "No," He spoke the word softly, then more firmly. "No."

* * *

As she let herself into Davis and Chloe's apartment, Lois prepared to let loose with a loud quip about Davis getting his ass handed to him when she caught sight of the newlyweds cuddled in bed together. Chloe lay on her back absorbed in a book while Davis lay fast asleep with his head pillowed on his wife's breast. Lois didn't know how her cousin could have possibly been comfortable, Davis had one arm locked around her waist, his leg thrown over both of hers, but Chloe didn't seem the least bit bothered as she contentedly ran her fingers over his back. Although Lois had learned, after barging into their place a few nights, Davis often slept on _top_ of her cousin and Chloe seemed to have no problem whatsoever with that arrangement.

Before she could announce her presence, Davis shifted until his face was buried in Chloe's neck one large hand coming up to rest possessively on her stomach. At this point Chloe paused in her reading and did nothing more than watch him. Her eyes filling with an emotion so strong it took Lois back. After a few moments, Chloe pressed a kiss to his brow, closed her eyes, and rested her cheek against the place her lips just touched.

She nearly lost him, Lois thought as she watched the tears leak from Chloe's closed eyes. She loves him and she nearly lost him. Initially, Lois liked Davis for no other reason then because he wasn't trying to kill her cousin. Then she liked him because he wasn't Clark or a total douche ala Jimmy. He went up in her esteem when she saw just how much he loved her cousin, how Chloe was the center of his world no matter who else was around. For Lois it had always been about making sure her cousin was loved, appreciated, and adored. But in all the time they'd been together or the number of times she spent with the couple, she never really took Chloe's feelings into account.

At the wedding Chloe tried to explain her feelings and Lois had said she understood. Obviously she didn't, at least not really. But there it was. Lois realized that if something more severe had happened to Davis, if, God forbid, he'd have died, Chloe would have been lost. That man, she thought, he's the love of Chloe's life.

"Cuz." Lois spoke the word softly, but it was enough to gain the other woman's attention.

Chloe placed a finger to her lips, recognizing the signs of a Lois rant in the making.

Lois couldn't help but wonder what Chloe whispered in Davis' ear before she eased out of the bed. Thought about asking but her cousin cut that thought off at it's conception.

"I think we're allowed to have _some_ secrets from you." Chloe tossed out as she lead Lois into the living room.

She was wearing one of Davis' shirts, Lois noted. But she realized that whenever Chloe was home, she wore her husband's shirts. Well, not counting the times Lois had come over and her cousin hadn't been wearing anything at all. "You're in love with him."

Chloe frowned at her cousin's accusing tone. "He _is_ my husband."

"No," Lois shook her head, pacing while her cousin sat calmly on the couch. "You're _really_ in love with him."

"Lois, why are you acting like this is all new to you."

"Because it is." She tossed out in a hushed yell. "I knew he loved you and that he made you happy. I just...I was so focused on _that_. I never saw....the way you looked at him just now. This is forever, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

It may have been one simple word, but it had a bigger impact than any speech Chloe could have given. And made Lois' resolve to figure out why this was done to Davis even stronger. "How's he doing?" She asked as she took a seat on the couch opposite the younger woman.

"Surprisingly well with the whole attacked and shot thing. Impending fatherhood, however, has him in full panic mood." Not that she could blame him for that. He was so afraid of that thing inside him, afraid that their child would be cursed with that same fate, afraid of hurting her and the baby. Afraid of the thing inside of him fully taking over and missing out on being a part of his child's life.

She asked, trying desperately not to let her emotions show, if he wanted her to get rid of the baby. And he looked devastated, looked exactly as she felt. For long moments he couldn't speak, only stared at her as if he didn't know whether to be angry with her or apologize to her. When he finally did speak his answer, an emphatic 'no', she knew that already he loved this baby just as she did.

"How are you doing with the whole mommy thing?"

"That's the thing, I'm doing very well with the mommy thing. It's the my husband was attacked and nearly killed that's bothering me. Did you find out anything else?"

"Mike told me exactly what he told you and it appears that he was the only one to see anything other then a couple of blurs. Naturally Ollie's not taking my calls" She missed Chloe's questioning look. "I'm not certain, but I bet Smallville had something to do with him being there. Don't get me wrong Ollie's always jonesing to strap on the green leather so Clark probably didn't have to do all that much whining, but still..."

As Lois continued to bitch about Oliver and Clark, Chloe tried to tune into her cousin over the white noise buzzing in her ear. There was something just at the edges of her memory....Lois holding up a ring in _The Planet's_ basement....There was some type of symbol on the ring, a family crest, one she'd seen somewhere else....More secrets and stuttered excuses from Clark.....The Green Arrow on the roof of _The Daily Planet...._Meeting Oliver Queen in Clark's barn....Clark blushing as Lois described a kiss between herself and the Archer...._Archer_....Watchtower....Ollie....Sidekick....

"Cuz, hey cuz."

Dazed and overwhelmed, Chloe frowned at her cousin. "I'm sorry what?"

"Are you alright? You tuned out on me there."

"Yeah," But her voice was far from sure. "Oliver? The Green Arrow? He attacked Davis. He tried to kill my husband." And it hit her all over again, only this time a thousand times worse. Oliver. They'd been friends. And even if she'd forgotten it, he shouldn't have. Yet he did this, he was responsible for, took part in, the attack against Davis. "How could he _do_ something like this?"

Lois moved quickly to wrap her arms around her cousin. "Come on, sweetie, it'll be okay. We don't even know if it was really even Oliver. It could have been someone else, they could be trying to make you think it was Oliver."

That was possible, of course that was possible. Her husband was part monster, so better than anyone Chloe knew any damn thing was possible. "But why? And who would do this?"

Clark, Lois wanted to answer again. He'd been so pissy and childish when it came to Davis, she wouldn't put anything pass the farm boy at this point. But she didn't say it, he was still Chloe's best friend. And her cousin was already doubting Oliver, Lois didn't feel it necessary to toss Clark's name out there as well.

There was always the convenient Lex Luthor, ruining Chloe's life by killing her husband and making it look like someone she trusted was a Luthor move if ever there was one. And botching the whole thing was totally Luthor. But she didn't want to add that fear to her cousin's plate as well. Chloe was finally happy and Lois felt it was her duty as older cousin to make sure she stayed that way.

"Did you find out anything more about these damn blurs?" Composing herself, Chloe pulled out of her cousin's arms to pace the room. "_Two? _None of your notes, none of your other eyewitness reports ever mentions anything about two _different_ blurs."

"Yeah, but who's to say that I've been reporting on the same one blur."

"That's true. And do you mind if we stop calling them blurs." It made her feel ridiculous.

"What do you suggest then? Thing one and Thing two."

Since this was the same woman who came up with red-blue blur, Chloe couldn't help but wonder if her cousin wasn't just a little serious. "Cute, but how about...Flash and, uh..._Impulse_." The buzzing in her ears started again, but she quickly shook it off. She couldn't allow herself to be sidetracked, not now.

"Okay, but which is which?"

"Does it really matter, Lo?"

"Not really. Tracking these things are going to be damn near impossible."

"Are you saying you didn't find Mike's description of reddish-blue and reddish fire like blurs to be helpful?"

Lois turned to see Davis strolling out of the bedroom. True to the word he'd given at the wedding, he wore a pair of gym shorts, but the way they were hanging off his hips she figured he could have just been naked. His midsection was wrapped and the back of his head was bandaged.

"Hey, pincushion, how ya feeling?"

"Probably like he's just been shot with an arrow." Chloe was at his side in record time. The bump on the back of his head was already healed, though the wound from the arrow was taking a lot longer. He said he felt fine, but she couldn't be sure how much of his pain he was owning up to. Not to mention it would look suspicious if he was up and about so soon after the attack. He was on day two of his sick leave and nearly besides himself with boredom. "If you needed something I would have brought it to you."

"I hate being in bed without you." Running a hand down her back he lead her back to the couch.

"It's not like you can do anything in your condition." Lois teased, but she caught the way Chloe quickly averted her eyes. "Wait..." Try as he might, it was clear Davis couldn't keep the grin from his lips. "He was shot with an arrow for Christ's sake. No wonder you're pregnant, you two are like bunnies."

Chloe really didn't know how Lois could blame her. Davis was in full weekend mode. He hadn't gone for a haircut since they came back from their honeymoon and hadn't shaved in the two days he'd been off. So after his shower he'd done no more than run a hand roughly through his hair and pulled on his favorite pair of shorts. The only reason she'd left him in bed at all was because Lois showed up. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right." Lois pushed to her feet. "Well, I'm going to head over to Ollie's. You stay here," She recognized the look on Chloe's face and cut her off immediately. "Have more inappropriate sex with your husband. I'll be back."

"Why don't you take a night off, Lois. Stay at your own place."

Lois seemed to be thinking it over. "No, I rather come here and bug you, Davis. Later cuz."

Davis waited until he heard Lois lock the door behind her, then shifted until he was laying on his back and pulled Chloe down with him.

Chloe shifted until she lay with her head resting on Davis' chest. "What do you want to do for dinner? Just know I'm not in much of a cooking mood."

"Neither am I." Davis began to pull at the shirt she wore, wondering if he could maneuver it over her head without either of them moving. "Guess that makes it a take out night."

"I hate take out night." Mainly because he ate anything and it became entirely her decision on what exactly they had. Then most nights she had to take into account that Lois was likely joining them and that just never went well. "And you can stop with the shirt, it's staying on." She felt his laugh rumbling in his chest.

Although he was more than a little disappointed, Davis contented himself with sliding his hands under her shirt and running them along her back. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"As long as it's not _Star Wars_. And that includes the extras DVD." The way he immediately slumped back down on the couch let her know that she'd kiboshed his plans. "It's been a week sweetie, I can't take anymore."

"TIVO?"

"I'm not watching the cartoon either."

Completely defeated, Davis gave up and handed her the remote. Figured he'd simply cut out the middle man. He could feel the smile spread across her face, so he knew and accepted the fact that he'd just been played. But how could he mind when she settled more comfortably against him as she turned the TV on.

He loved this part of their life together. He liked talking about what they would have for dinner. He liked how on Saturday mornings they each popped in their headphones and cleaned the apartment, how despite the music blasting in her ears she knew when he was coming up behind her to kiss her neck. He loved coming home after her, following the trail of clothes she left leading to the bedroom. And more than anything he loved the nights they both got home early or days when they were both home, how they'd lay on the couch together watching TV or reading or just relaxing.

"You know we're going to need a bigger couch."

"Why's that?"

"Well, there's not going to be enough room for you on the outside and I wouldn't want to hold the baby over here because it might roll off or something."

Chloe said nothing, just angled her head to look at him. His face was set in the most adorable frown she'd ever seen.

"I'm going to be on sick leave for a while, so I guess we can go anytime and find something big enough for the three of us to lay on comfortably. Christ, we're going to need a bigger apartment, I guess we could keep the crib in our room but the kid is going to eventually need his own space." He noticed the way she was watching him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just quite the turn around from the image you painted of the baby tearing it's way out of my body and terrorizing the delivery room."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, giving her a quick tug until she lay beneath him. "You _really_ aren't going to let me live that down are you."

"It's not something one can really forget." She shifted so that he could settle between her thighs.

"I'm sorry for acting like a complete-"

"Stark raving lunatic."

Yeah, she was never going to let him live this down. "So how much time do I have before the little monster baby's due to arrive."

"Seven months." She ran her hand over his stubble roughened cheeks. "Are you really okay with this?"

"I am." His hands found their way back under her shirt, while his lips busied themselves on her neck. He wanted to spend the rest of his life just here. "You know what's going to be really cool. If it's a girl when she gets to high school and some idiot boy asks her what her parents do she's going to tell him her mom is the Pulitzer Prize winning journalist at _The Daily Planet_ and her dad's earths ultimate destroyer. She won't date until I'm dead."

"I'm glad you found an upside to having a beast of destruction inside you." When his eyes lit up in a smile, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Please don't make that statement."

"But it's so easy." He murmured against her lips. "And I want to be inside you."

"Are you sure it's safe with the monster-"

He was left with no other choice but to cover her mouth with his to keep her quiet.

* * *

"You green leather wearing son of a bitch."

Oliver winced, he looked over to his team. Bart had disappeared, Victor seemed to be seriously contemplating going out the window, AC was deceptively calm, and Clark....well, Clark was just useless when faced with an angry woman.

"Lois-"

"Don't. Don't you dare greet me like nothings happened." Her eyes cut over every face in the room. "Smallville. I knew it. I _knew_ you had something to do with this."

"To do with what?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. Clark's innocent act would have been a lot move believable if his voice hadn't cracked mid-sentence. And the whole avoiding looking anyone in the eye bit was beyond guilty. "Lois, maybe we should do this in private."

"Why?" She demanded. "A group of men attacked my cousin's husband. A group, like the one standing in this room. How could you do this Oliver?"

"Clark was worried. We all were."

Lois was hoping that he would deny the whole thing. That, somehow, he was completely uninvolved with what happened to Davis. Clearly, that wasn't the case. "Where was all this concern when she was going to marry that jackass Jimmy. _Jimmy_," She said his name with so much contempt it took Oliver by surprise. "Who took her virginity and didn't have the decency to call her again. Who dropped her the first time some empty headed bimbo batted her eyes at him. The guy who gave her shit for being friends with Clark. How come no one was rushing to kick his ass for the number of times he hurt Chloe? How come no one objected to that wedding?"

AC raised his hand. "I did."

Lois frowned at him a moment before turning her attention back to her other ex. "You could have killed him, Oliver."

"That was not my intention. The arrow I used....it was a prototype. It was smaller, almost like a bullet." This next part, Oliver knew, was not going to go over well. But he needed to tell Lois the truth, so that she in turn would go back and tell Chloe. Because right now, he honestly didn't think he could face her. "The tip was made with...refined pieces of the meteor rock. It was meant to sedate him, I never figured it would have gone through him that way."

"Meteor...sedate him...Jesus, Ollie. The guy risked his job to help you. And you're treating him like he's King Kong or something."

"He's dangerous, Lois." Clark began in a rush. "There's something different about him, something not right. You have to see that."

What Lois saw was a sad farm boy who couldn't come to terms with that fact that Chloe was no longer his alone anymore. Clark, Lois firmly believed, had liked Jimmy because he'd never come between the two friends. Chloe had no problem dropping Jimmy whenever Clark called. But things were different with Davis. Davis changed Chloe's priorities and it was clear Clark was having trouble being bumped down the list. "She's never going to forgive you for this Oliver."

Oliver looked up sharply. "She knows it was me."

"Davis' partner saw the Green Arrow."

"But what did Chloe say?" Oliver asked anxiously. "What were her exact words?"

"Something along the lines of how could Oliver do something like this"

Defeated, Oliver sank back in his chair. Of all the times for her to remember, it was now. It may have been better if she never remembered. Because now, he was almost sure, that friendship was lost. And there was only one person to blame for that, Oliver thought as he shot an accusatory look at Clark. It may have taken a while and Davis may have put up one hell of a fight, but the guy had gone down like a brick. Oliver would never forget the way Davis' blood pooled around him, the way he lay motionless on the ground. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"Tell her yourself. I hope you guys got whatever it was you wanted. But you should know that I saw Chloe. She's still afraid, she's still clinging to Davis because she's afraid someone's going to come and take him away from her."

"We were trying to protect her." Clark stressed.

"He's her husband!" Lois fist slammed down roughly on Oliver's desk. "Damn it, Clark, can't you see that she loves him. I don't understand how come you can't _see_ that." Realizing that arguing with Clark about this would be pointless, she turned to leave. But stopped at the door of the elevators. "I think you guys should know, just in case you have a mind to go after him again in the name of protecting Chloe. It wouldn't just be her husband you're attacking. But the father of her baby as well."


	12. Thy friendship

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay. This was one of those chapters that was difficult to write, but necessary for the story to take that turn towards the end. Big confrontations this chapter and an appearance by Jimmy. Hope everyone likes it. Please, please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_**Thy friendship oft has made my heart to ache; do be my enemy-for friendship's sake—**_**William Blake**

"I don't want you here." Chloe bit the words out harshly as she blocked the door to her apartment.

Oliver couldn't say that he was surprised by Chloe's reaction to him. Hadn't Lois warned him? But how could he have known the loss would cut him this deep? He and Chloe had been friends, partners, and now she looked at him as if he were some kind of monster. He thought it was better when she hardly looked at him at all. "Please Chloe. Just let me explain."

"No. There is nothing you could say to me that could justify what you did."

Oliver thought this could go a lot better if she just let him in. "If you would just," He started to step forward, but the look on her face stopped him in his tracks. She looked afraid. "Chloe? I'm not going to come in and attack him."

"You're not coming in at all." Part of Chloe realized that Oliver didn't come all the way over to finish the job he started. But the other part didn't think she could relax with him so close to Davis. "I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Chloe, you're important to me. You married a guy...I didn't know him. I was worried about you. I was only trying to protect you."

It seemed to Chloe that over the pass few months she was having the same conversation with the men in her life. "Protect me from what? From my husband? The father of my child? He protects me. He takes care of me. If you had succeeded in your protection, you'd have...."

It wasn't very often that anyone could make Oliver feel as low as Chloe was currently making him feel. She was always so expressive, so she didn't have to finish her sentence for him to know what killing Davis would have done to her. "I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough. You shot my husband. You could have killed him." And would have killed her in the process. "I couldn't breathe, Oliver. When I first heard...I couldn't breathe. He's everything to me and you tried to take him away. I'll never forgive you for this."

* * *

Jimmy Olsen never considered himself a vengeful person. He was quite sure that everyone who knew him would agree that he was exceptionally easy going. But like anyone, he could only be pushed so far. Jimmy knew he made a lot of mistakes in his relationship with Chloe; Kara being one, his distrust of Clark being another. He realized he'd been foolish and unfair. Especially now that it seemed he had absolutely nothing to worry about with Clark.

When Chloe ended their engagement, Jimmy took it all very philosophically. He figured he rushed the whole 'let's get married' thing, thought he should have given her more time after her release from the hospital and subsequent release from prison to think over his proposal. Admittedly, he wasn't entirely sure if they were ready for marriage just yet.

So when Chloe came to him, saying they needed to talk, he thought he knew where the conversation was going. They hadn't been spending much time together lately. He agreed that they didn't know each other as well as they should anymore. So he closed his fist around the ring she placed in his hand and quietly exited the apartment.

All he wanted was to get his head together. He just wasn't sure how things would be between them. It wasn't until he came back to the apartment and found several of her things packed up that he realized Chloe wasn't just ending the engagement but their relationship as well.

It still hadn't really registered for him, though. He and Chloe had broken up several times before but found their way back to one another. It made since to him that Chloe was spending time with Lois, figured she thought he was angry with her and was giving him time to blow off some steam, but when he showed up at her cousin's door Lois merely rolled her eyes at him and shut the door in his face.

Still, he didn't get it. Even before she ended their engagement, Chloe would stay nights with her cousin and when he called Lois would always tell him to back off so Chloe could work.

So when Tess Mercer sent him off on assignment, he thought it was a Godsend. Thinking that when he got back, Chloe would realize how much she missed him, and they would be back in a good place. But as it happened, he came back to an apartment completely devoid of any trace of Chloe. The diamond engagement ring and the plastic one he initially proposed with-both of which he placed in her jewelry box as a show of how upset he wasn't-were left on his dresser.

Although down, Jimmy didn't consider himself out. At least until he went to work and over heard Clark and Lois arguing. It seemed that Clark was upset by Chloe's current living arrangements. It made him feel bad to hear Clark defend him, knowing how much flack he gave Chloe for her friendship with the tall farm boy. And for a moment he thought it would all work out, that he'd have his bright eyes back. But then Lois started off on a tirade. The words he was able to pick up filled him with a sense of dread, words like 'in love' 'finally happy' 'good guy' and the one that sent it home 'Davis'. Actually it was one whole sentence: _Davis is a good guy who's crazy in love with my cousin and she's happy, Smallville, finally happy so why can't you be happy for her._

Jimmy had been crushed and backed away before Lois or Clark could see him. He didn't believe it, not really. So he'd gone by _Isis, _wanting nothing more than to just talk to Chloe. He found her with Davis. Chloe was perched on the edge of her desk, while Davis sat in her chair. She was leaning over him, her nails running over the back of his neck, looking at him as if he hung the damn moon. Something in Jimmy snapped and things just went completely down hill from there.

All self-righteous indignation, he stormed into the office. He railed at her for moving on so quickly. Accused her of never really caring for him at all. Neither Chloe nor Davis said anything, just let him get it out. That is until he started with the insults. Jimmy didn't even see Davis coming, was lifted off his feet before he knew what was happening:

"_You have every right to be angry. You have every right to hate us. But you call her another name and I'll kill you."_

He left, what other choice did he have. Convincing himself he was better off without her. And may have gotten there if she never came back to _The Planet_.

She'd called off their wedding, left him, and in a matter of weeks she was married to and having another guy's baby. Everyone knew, everyone was looking at him with pity, everyone was laughing at him. And mister tall, dark, and threatening was always popping in. The more Jimmy saw them together the more pissed off he became, the more convinced he was that there was something not entirely right about Davis Bloome.

"Mr. Olsen, I run a newspaper here."

"And this is a story." Jimmy stressed, but everything about the way Tess Mercer was looking at him right now screamed 'you poor little man'.

"The fact that an EMT was at a scene in which a emergency response team was called is not news worthy." She pushed away the photos he tossed on her desk. "You were at the same scenes he was, does that make you a murderer. Actually you were at a few crimes scenes he wasn't."

"I'm a photographer."

"To which I reiterate my previous EMT statement." All manufactured sympathy, Tess leaned her elbows on her desk. "Look, Mr. Olson, I understand that it's hard for you. But, again, this is a newspaper. Not some vessel for which you to exact payback because your girlfriend decided to trade up."

"That's not why- hey!"

Tess tried to bite back the grin at his delayed reaction to her insult. She really wanted to take this opportunity to lob another one but noticed a storm brewing just outside her office.

Lois was practically spitting fire as she stood bent over her desk reading something on her computer screen. When she finished she quickly typed in a command before rushing over to her cousin's desk. It seemed as if Chloe tried to brush Lois off, but the taller woman simply reached around her cousin to type something on the keyboard. As Chloe began to read her screen, Lois tossed a very angry glare over her shoulder at Clark's desk; Tess figured if the farm boy had been there he'd have burst into flames. But Lois' look was down right cuddly as compared to the utter fury written across Chloe's features by the time she finished. Lois bent over her cousin's desk, appearing to be trying to soothe Chloe. But she didn't work fast enough, because as Clark walked down the stairs and over to his desk, Chloe was out of her chair like a shot.

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Olsen." Tess had every intention of defusing the situation. Eventually.

"You flannel wearing son of a bitch." Chloe's words stopped all activity around her.

"Chloe? What?" Clark's features struggled between hurt and confusion. "What's wrong?"

"_The Green Arrow was provoked into action..."_

Clark's mouth opened and closed several times. "That's...how did you get my story?

"Story?" Chloe bit out harshly. "You accuse my husband of being responsible for the attack that could have killed him. That's not a story, Clark. How could you do something like this?"

"I simply reported the facts."

"You reported your biased."

"Up until now the Red-Blue Blur and the Green Arrow have never attack anyone without cause."

"Up until now." Chloe repeated. "This article," The word was dripping with disdain. "Was full of half-baked assumptions. If you couldn't separate your dislike of Davis from doing your job maybe you should have handed the story off to someone else."

"If anyone is unable to separate the two it's you, Chloe, not me. If this were anyone else other than your husband then you'd be drawing the same conclusions. There's been a string of unsolved crimes in Metropolis, just last night a bank was broken into and a guard was murdered."

Chloe was amazed her head didn't simply implode. "Are you now implying that Davis is a bank robbing murderer. Are you forgetting that he's been at home recuperating for the past week?"

"Do you know where he was last night?"

"I'm not justifying that." Chloe started to back away, saw the horrible place this conversation would end at. "You want to put your name on that, fine."

"You didn't answer his question, Chloe." Jimmy interceded, not missing the way both Chloe and Lois rolled their eyes. "It's not completely out of the question for Davis to attack someone. Are you forgetting what he did to me."

"You bulldozed your way into her office and proceeded to berate and insult her." Lois reminded him. "What was Davis suppose to do, stand by and just let you? You over stepped and got put in your place, deal."

"But he's right." Clark wanted to stop talking. He really did. But it seemed the more Chloe defended Davis the more upset he became the more his mouth ran away from him. "If Chloe's so sure Davis couldn't have possibly done something wrong just tell us where he was."

"I'm not doing this."

"Why not?" Clark demanded. "You can end this whole thing right now."

"You don't trust me at all do you?"

"It's not about you. It's him I don't trust."

"You're an ass." Chloe tossed out as she turned to walk away.

"Just tell us where he was." Clark countered.

"He was with me."

"All night?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?" Clark demanded.

"Because he fell asleep inside me, like he does every night. And when I woke up this morning he was still inside me, like always. Happy?"

Lois was very much aware of the fact that there was a special place in hell for her, but she couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corners of her lips. It was wrong to take pleasure in the fact that Jimmy and Clark paled considerably. It was wrong to take pleasure in their suffering, but she did. Maybe after today she'd work on being a better person.

"Chloe." Clark refused to admit that he was wrong. There was something different about Davis, he knew there was. And he'd make Chloe see that before she got hurt. "Maybe I was wrong about last night but you were wrong too. We're not in high school anymore, you have to respect the fact that I'm a journalist now and you have no right to run behind me-"

"You're not a journalist." Chloe cut him off. What happened to Davis was still too fresh, the threat of losing him still too real. And though she realized her anger at Clark may be irrational, she couldn't help the snap of her temper. "You're an overgrown child playing at being a journalist. You think your over inflated sense of your own moral compass makes you a good journalist? I got news for you, it doesn't. You can't even separate yourself from the story. You don't like Davis, therefore no one should. But it's not always about you, Clark. And until you can realize that, you'll never be a good journalist."


	13. All I ever wanted

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: Clark and Davis have it out in this one. I'm trying to get Clark to come around but the BDA is not making it easy. The song used is 'Enjoy The Silence' by the Depeche Mode. But I was listening to the Tori Amos cover when I wrote this chapter, so...**

* * *

_**All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my arms-**_** Depeche Mode**

Use to blending in and drawing as little attention to himself as possible, Davis was very much aware of the eyes that were on him the moment he stepped through _The Daily Planet's_ glass doors. A few days ago he would have chalked it up to people being curious after what happened to him. But now he knew it was because of what had gone on between Chloe, Clark, and Jimmy.

Lois had called him about ten minutes ago. Telling him that Chloe was upset and that he needed to come see her. Davis demanded to know what happened and when Lois told him, his cell phone bore the brunt of his anger.

He had to focus on crossing the room to Chloe and not make a detour towards Clark or Jimmy. The beast was barely restrained. Davis' anger bringing it closer to the surface. The monster wanted violence and the man very badly wanted to give in to it.

"What did you do, fly here?" Lois demanded, stepping into Davis line of sight. "Why the hell aren't you answering your phone. Chloe's been trying to call you." And driving herself crazy when she couldn't reach him.

"My cell," Was in pieces in his pocket. "Stopped working. You told me she needed me," Davis smiled when his wife finally looked up from her computer screen to see him. "I got here as fast as I could."

Even though he was speaking to her Lois knew that, as far as Davis was concerned, the only person in the room was Chloe.

Chloe felt ridiculous for wanting to cry at the sight of him. But when she couldn't reach him, she automatically assumed the worse.

"Hey," Davis walked behind her desk, dropping to one knee so he could be at eye level with her. He could see the worry in her eyes, noticed the trembling in the hands that reached out to cup his face.

Chloe pressed her mouth firmly to his, needing the contact between them, before pulling back slightly. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Your cousin called. Told me I needed to get over here and kick somebody's ass."

"Lois would. But I'd prefer if you didn't." Chloe watched as he seemed to be considering it, when he took longer then she liked she gave his ear a none-to-gentle tug. "Davis."

"Alright, alright. How about I just take you to lunch then. You can come to, Lois." He spoke without turning around, knowing her cousin was lurking close by. "I need to stop at the bookstore, so if you agree to go, there will be no bitching about it."

Lois rolled her eyes, how many parenting books did one guy need. And Davis was one of those people that had to be dragged kicking and screaming out of the bookstore. But she was hungry and he always paid. "I shouldn't. But," She continued before he could say anything else. "If you insist, I'll just go grab my purse." Lois hurried back over to her desk.

Chloe noticed Clark glaring at Davis from his desk. She wanted her husband out of the building and away from her best friend. She hated the feeling, hated not understanding where the feeling was coming from. "I have to finish up, why don't I meet you guys outside."

Davis nodded, but he hung back until Chloe disappeared around a corner. When he made his way across the room to Clark's desk, he would have sworn all activity stopped. "I need to talk to you outside. Now." There was a growl in his voice that he couldn't really help. So he turned quickly and walked out of the building.

Clark wasn't far behind him, rounded the corner towards the alley so closely he nearly ran right through Davis.

Davis didn't speak immediately, for he wasn't entirely in control of himself. He wanted to put his fist through something, probably would have if Clark wasn't standing there watching him. Just waiting for him to do something out of the ordinary. "How do you it?"

Thrown by the question, Clark frowned. "Do what?"

"Maybe it makes you a better man than I am, definitely stronger."

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you hurt her over and over again and not..._die_ at the sight of her tears. I can't stand it." The words were growled and he paused. Pushing the anger and the beast back. "I hate it when she cries, when she's upset, or hurt. It rips me apart. And yet you....you've been doing it for years. How?"

"I've been taking care of Chloe for years. I've been there for her, protecting her long before-"

"But I'm here now." It grated that he had to look up at the farm boy. "I'm her husband. I love her. And I'm trying to keep her and our child safe, she doesn't need this kind of stress right now. Why can't you respect that?"

It was a question that Clark often asked himself. He knew that Chloe was happy. He knew that after a rough start, she was finally settling into the life she always wanted. As her friend he wanted to be a part of her life, to enjoy her happiness with her. But he just couldn't. He hated what it was doing to her and their friendship. And he couldn't help but feel that Davis was partly responsible for this. "There's something about you, I don't know what it is. But you're not good for her. You don't think I figured out that the two of you were seeing each other while she was still with Jimmy. That's not Chloe, she doesn't do things like that."

"I know that. But I'm not sorry for it. And even if I was, I sure as hell wouldn't apologize to you for it."

"How can you not be sorry for doing what you did to Jimmy."

"Because I got Chloe." And as far as Davis was concerned there was nothing more important than that. "If anything, I wish I had known her before. I wish I had met her first."

"She's separated herself from her friends because of you."

Davis shook his head in disagreement. "Oh no, you can't put that on me. She can't remember her friends. Dinah, Victor, AC, and Bart; the night of Oliver's party she told me that they knew her but she couldn't remember them. Dinah calls all the time and Bart's been by our place, things are starting to come back to her in bits and pieces. But I came to you, I asked for your help." And that had been a bitter pill to swallow, going to another man asking for help for Chloe. But his wife had been in trouble and Davis would do anything to help her. "I asked you to do one simple thing and you couldn't do that. Or worse, you wouldn't."

It wasn't easy to hear how badly he botched things. To be shown how much of this may have actually been his own fault. And Clark, being who he was, shook his head as if to deny the whole thing. The problem, he told himself, wasn't what he'd done but what Davis was. "I _know_ that there's something different about you. You threatened Jimmy. You physically attacked me, twice. There's no way in hell I'm just going to sit back and let you hurt Chloe."

"Jimmy's lucky I didn't drop him on the spot. As far as that goes, so are you. But none of that means I'd ever hurt Chloe. She's my life. I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt her."

Clark saw the truth of it in Davis' eyes. And found no comfort in that. "Is this the part where you threaten to kick my ass?"

It was more than the remark, it was the flippant way Clark said it. The dismissive look on the other man's face that snapped Davis' control. Reaching out he grabbed Clark by his lapels and slammed him against the side of the building. "No. This is where I swear on my life that if you ever cause her another moments pain it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Davis! Davis!"

Both Clark and Davis looked to the mouth of the alley expecting to see Chloe standing there ready to rip into them for fighting. But Chloe was not one of the many people passing by. When they registered the distress in her voice, Clark shoved Davis, sending the other man careening into the opposite building, and rushed from the alley with Davis right behind him. Neither man aware of the damage they left to the buildings.

"Chloe." Clark reached her first, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her. But Davis was right there, pushing him aside, taking his place. He watched as Chloe's arms locked tight around Davis' waist, her hands fisting in his shirt. It was like he hadn't been there at all.

"Baby," Davis made sure his voice was light as he eased her back a bit. "What's wrong?" He looked to Lois, who gave him a helpless shrug.

"Nothing." Chloe shook her head. "I just...you were suppose to be waiting for us out here. But when we came out you weren't.....I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I was just over there talking to Clark." At her arched look, he amended his statement. "Arguing with Clark."

Chloe gave a heavy sigh as she pulled out of his arms. "Damn it, Davis." She began to brush her hands off, realized what she was doing, and looked down at the dust covering her hands. "What-turn around." He did so, reluctantly. His back was covered in what looked like dried cement and bits of brick. "Argued?"

"I may have grabbed him and he may have shoved me." Davis didn't have to turn around to know the look she was giving him. "Okay, I did grab him and then he shoved me." He turned around quickly and knew by the look on her face that he was in serious trouble. "I just, I saw that you were upset and...I just kind of reacted to that."

Hand placed firmly on her hip, Lois arched a brow at Clark. "What's your excuse, jackass?"

"Why do you always act like I'm to blame?"

"Do I really have to explain it?"

"No, no." Davis interrupted their bickering. "It's my fault. I started it." He reached for Chloe's hand, giving a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away from him. "I just wanted to talk to him, baby. And then I kind of lost my temper. I mean, I didn't bring him out here to kick his ass or anything. It just started one way and ended-"

"With two grown men acting like a couple of school boys." Chloe finished, biting back a smile when they both hung their head sheepishly. She had half a mind to make them shake hands and apologize to each other. "Do you feel better?"

"No, it might help if I smacked Jimmy Olsen around a little bit, though."

When he looked at her, as if she'd give him the okay, Chloe couldn't help but to grin. "No." She brought their joined hands up to jab him in the chest. "You can't beat up Jimmy."

Davis gave an indifferent shrug of his shoulders. "Worth a shot." With a smile, he raised her hand so that he could place a gentle kiss on her palm. "Ready to eat?"

"Actually...." When his teeth grazed the base of her thumb, she momentarily lost her train of thought. "Don't go starting things you can't finish."

"Better yet, don't go starting things I don't want to see." Lois, having been around them when they got like this, pulled them apart. Davis promised her food, so the last thing she wanted was for him and Chloe to get all worked up and screw her out of a free lunch.

Clark noticed that Lois began to chuckle softly. "Why are you laughing?"

"I just made a really funny/dirty pun in my head." She noticed the looks the other three were giving her. "You kind of had to be there. Or not."

Davis nodded as he leaned down to press his lips to Chloe's ear. "We're seriously going to let this woman be our kid's god mother."

"Hey," Lois frowned. "I heard that."

"You were meant to." Davis laughed as he made sure to duck out of the way before Lois' fist could connect with his shoulder. "Alright, let's go before she turns into a gremlin or something." When Chloe nudged him with her elbow, he glanced down, and barely resisted rolling his eyes at what she was suggesting. "Clark would you like to join us?" He grinned when he managed to say that without it sounding forced.

Lois both loved and hated that they could do that and often wondered if that whole silent communication thing happened the moment the rings were in place. It was kinda cool when it wasn't annoying as hell.

"Uh," Clark realized he should accept the invite. But if the way Chloe was beaming up at Davis was any indication on how the afternoon was going to go, he'd rather sit this one out. "I can't. I've got some stuff, maybe some other time."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her best friend was being such a dick. But he was Clark and she learned to accept certain things a long time ago. "Whatever, Clark."

"You might want to dust your jacket off before you go back inside, Smallville, don't want to start any more rumors."

* * *

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand_

_Oh my little girl_

Chloe realized that she could probably get her husband to do whatever she wanted. He was in big time 'make it up to the wife' mode, which was why Tori Amos' voice was drifting through the apartment. The window was open, the cool night air bellowing the curtains, but with Davis' body wrapped around hers, Chloe barely felt the chill. She often joked that he was the best blanket she could ever hope to have, managing to warm her inside and out.

"I'm sorry." Davis mumbled into her hair.

"So, you've said. Repeatedly. But you haven't said what it is you're sorry for."

"Upsetting you."

It was wrong. Actually, it might have been Lois rubbing off on her, but she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "But not for fighting with Clark."

"You keep saying fighting. I wasn't fighting with Clark." When she pinched his hand, he relented. It didn't hurt, but the point was made. "No I'm not sorry for that."

"And after we came back from lunch. When you glared at Jimmy until he nearly wet his pants."

"I'm just sorry you wouldn't let me clock the little bastard once." His arms tightened around her. One hand going to rest protectively over her stomach. "You and our baby....taking care of the two of you, that's the most important thing to me."

"And taking care of you is important to me. They came after you once. And if you hit Jimmy, you'll probably kill him, and that's just borrowing trouble we don't need." Her fingers danced over the arm he had locked around her. "I love you. I need you. Promise me you won't lose your temper-"

"My temper slipped, I never actually lost it."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just promise me it won't happen again."

It took Davis a long time to respond. He'd never break a promise to her. And he could never deny her anything. But she was asking him for something he was not sure he could give. What he told Clark was the absolute truth; it killed him to see Chloe hurt. And he'd do everything in his power to keep her from pain. "I can promise to try. I won't ever let anyone hurt you. But I promise to try my best. Because I love you. And I need you, too."

Turning her head, Chloe pressed her lips to his bicep. "God, we are so co-dependent."

"You are, maybe. I can leave you whenever I want."

"Oh, really?" She loved how he was able to stay inside her even as he shifted their positions so that she was now laying on her back. "Why are you still here, then?"

His lips were curled in a smile when his mouth met hers. "Well, I figured since I knocked you up I should stick around."

"How thoughtful of you."

"What can I say," He pulled out of her slightly only to push firmly back inside of her. They gave simultaneous moans of pleasure. "I'm a considerate guy."

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_


	14. Happy to lay here

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: This chapter is a lot of Chloe/Davis fluff. I wanted a chapter like this because in the next few, things get heavy. So I hope you all like it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. As always, please review. I really enjoy hearing what everyone thinks.**

* * *

_**Happy to lay here, just happy to be here—**_**Paperweight, Schuyler Fisk**

"Hey, baby, hurry up. _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, _is on." In her usual Sunday afternoon lounge wear of one of Davis shirts, Chloe was perched on the couch steadily working her way through a bag of jelly beans.

It was probably Chloe's favorite time of the week. It was the wind down time, where it was just the two of them. Friday nights they spent with Lois, being dragged out to whatever activity struck her cousin's fancy. Saturdays were spent cleaning or running errands; in all likelihood some combination thereof. But Sundays were their day to do nothing.

They had a deal where their cells stayed off until noon. It was typically the only day that Lois-having spent Saturday night out until the wee hours- slept the day away and therefore didn't come over, so they got to spend time alone. And more often then not that time was spent napping in front of the television.

A television, she suddenly realized, she couldn't see due to the books he had piled high on the coffee table. With an impatient huff she leaned forward on the couch to stack the books neatly on the floor, since both her end tables had their own stacks. The man had every book on pregnancies, parenting, babies, and baby names ever printed. Mike told her he even had a few in their rig and his locker at work. And she could admit it was cute, when she wasn't tripping over one of his books at three in the morning on her way to the bathroom.

"Tell me again why I'm always the one cleaning the shower."

"Because I'm pregnant and the fumes aren't good for the baby."

Davis nodded as he dropped into the corner of the couch. "I was doing it long before you were pregnant so try again."

"How about the fact that you won't let me complete any task that evolves bending over?" She tossed out as she lay at the opposite end of the couch so she could place her feet in Davis' lap. "Remember the _one_ time I cleaned the tub."

The thoughtful frown that was marring his dark features quickly gave way to an appreciative smirk. He remembered walking pass the bathroom, a quick glance inside revealing her bent over the lip of the tub. The way her movements caused his t-shirt to ride up her back leaving her butt completely uncovered. He'd have been insane to let an opportunity like that go by. "Oh yeah. But I wouldn't say any task."

"Making the bed."

"That has less to do with you being bent over and everything to do with you being by the bed."

"Loading and unloading the dishwasher."

"You bend at the waist so that's more your fault."

"Tying my shoes, babe."

"With the low cut tops you wear, you can only expect so much from me." With a wicked grin, he reached over for her bag of candy, only for her to hold it out of his reach.

"Hold on, have you washed that bleached smell off your hands."

"Of course," But he could tell she was skeptical. "You don't believe me. Well, then why don't you smell for yourself."

Chloe saw his intentions but wasn't fast enough to get away from the hands he rubbed all over her face. "Davis, stop." She kicked her feet out, but her blows had no impact on him. Admittedly, the fact that she was laughing didn't help her cause either. "Alright, I believe you. Here, take the bag."

With a triumphant grin, Davis sat back with the bag of candy. "Are you trying to imply that you don't like my hands on you?"

"I'm indifferent." She teased before shifting around so that she could cuddle into his side. As always his arms came around her. He flicked open the last few buttons of her shirt, pushing the two sides apart to expose her rounded belly. He was always touching her belly now. "Can't say the same for you."

"So says the clingy sleeper."

"You sleep inside me every night, yet _I'm_ the clingy sleeper."

Leaning down, Davis pressed a kiss to her neck. "And I love you anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe said nothing as she placed her hand over the one he had laid on her stomach. There was no point arguing with him, maybe she did cling. But she was a very tactile person, always had been. Being a little handsie, even in her sleep, wasn't something she exactly had control over.

"Speaking of sleeping, you were up awfully early this morning."

As if to confirm his statement, Chloe yawned. "Lois. She somehow managed to call, text, and e-mail me all at the same time. In true Lois fashion she tripped over a lead last night. The vault at another bank was broken into and another guard was murdered."

Davis listened as she went over the information her cousin sent to her, what she thought it all meant, and how she was planning on following up. She was practically vibrating with excitement, a reaction she often had when working on a story. He was sure that if he were to tilt her face up her eyes would be bright and a smile would be lighting up her face. And he was happy for her. He just wished the story didn't involve what looked to be a gang of bank robbing murderers.

"They're looking for something, something very specific. I just need to figure out what it is before they find it. Lois and I have a meeting with a few managers tomorrow, so we'll be driving in together."

"Okay."

Chloe had noticed the way his entire body seemed to tense up. He wouldn't ask her not to go, wouldn't demand she take him with her. But the words would be there, just on the tip of his tongue. And he'd worry and he'd fret until he knew she was safe. "I'll be careful, baby, I promise."

"I know. It's just, you know, we have that appointment tomorrow."

Chloe's grin nearly split her face. "We'll be done way before then." She turned so that she could look up at him. "You really don't care what we're having."

"As long as it's not a violent little exoskeleton." Reaching out, he brushed a few strands of her hair behind his ear. "I just want a healthy kid, boy or girl doesn't matter."

It crossed her mind to pick up one of the baby name books that he bought. He said the baby's sex didn't matter, but pages he marked gave his preference away. And no matter how cool he wanted to act, she knew he was just as excited as she was. He was practically driving her insane with his need to start buying...things. Often times when they went out it seemed like he was picking up things at random. Like buying stuff for the baby would make it more real. He'd been the same way about her stomach; obsessing over it, worrying the hell out of her, until he finally noticed a bulge.

The day she'd gone to pick out a few maternity clothes she could have slapped him. He was like a damn kid in a candy store. At one point he even pulled up her top as if the other women there had never seen a pregnant belly before. But he'd been all goofy grin and dimples that it was hard to stay mad at him. Not to mention that he was getting so excited about the baby, she didn't want anything to detract from that.

"Though, I will say this." He settled her into his side again. "This kid has your smile I'm so screwed."

* * *

"Chloe have you seen my wallet?"

"In the drawer next to the bed." Chloe answered absently as she balanced herself on the dresser so she could pull on her shoe.

As usual it was a hectic Monday morning for them. They both overslept the alarm. Got completely sidetracked in the shower, which prompted Chloe to again suggest they maybe shower separately on Mondays-a suggestion Davis pretended not to hear. And then got into a ridiculous argument over who was responsible for the basket full of clean clothes that needed to be put away. It was a normal Monday morning for them. And one day, Chloe vowed, they'd actually get one right.

"Did you charge my phone last night?" Chloe asked as she rushed out of the room.

"Yeah, it's in the kitchen. Hey, I'll be by to pick you up at twelve, that should give us plenty of time to get to your appointment."

When Chloe came back she was carrying two tall travel mugs. "Where'd you say my phone was?"

Davis had to bite back a grin when she handed him his mug. "In the kitchen." She muttered a curse as she stalked back out of the bedroom, this time he followed her. "And don't forget that's your only cup of coffee today. Okay?" He noticed her hesitate, before reluctantly nodding her consent. Lowering her coffee intake was one of his hard fought battles. Though she swore he cheated by finally getting her to agree when she was dozing off to sleep. " I gotta go. Are you sure your cousin is picking you up?"

"Positive." It was just that Lois' Monday mornings made theirs look like a well oiled machine. "The apartment in Lois' building, we have an appointment to go by there after I get off of work. Put it in your phone so you don't forget, please."

"Yeah." His hand was on the doorknob when he realized what he nearly forgot. Setting his coffee mug aside, he dropped his backpack on his way across the room to pull Chloe into his arms. Her little sigh going straight through him.

Chloe laughed when she felt him trying to ease her blazer off her shoulders "Davis, stop. Come on, you're going to be late."

"I'm already late." But he settled the blazer back into place before burying his face in her neck for a moment. "Alright. I love you." And with one last lingering kiss he was gone.

Chloe and Lois had barely walked through the doors of _The Planet's_ bullpen when Tess was sending them back out. It appeared that their blurry vigilante had been up and out early. It was a lot of leg work, a little unnecessary bitching from Lois, and a few painful interviews. But it seemed as if they finally caught a break.

"Hey, you're Davis' wife, right?"

Chloe frowned at the young uniformed officer approaching her. "Yeah."

"Paul Seay." He offered a hand.

"Seay. Oh, your Mike's brother." The conversation began leisurely enough. He'd known Davis for a few years, considered him a good friend. He'd been at their wedding, but understood that she had other things on her mind and why she didn't remember him. It seemed they may have gone to school together before she moved to Smallville. And wasn't that just funny.

Chloe was a skilled enough journalist to lead him back to where she wanted. They talked about the-she couldn't get around saying it-RBB sightings. She gave him a little of the information she and Lois dug up, which was less than it looked. Told him as much. And then gently coaxed him into offering his help.

"The traffic camera footage." Lois could barely contain her excitement as she and Chloe rushed back into _The Planet._ "The traffic camera footage that we were told repeatedly we could not have."

"I told you, Lo, it's all in how you talk to people." Which was only partially true. Yes, on several occasions their investigation had been impeded by her cousin's....well abrasiveness; but it had been more than that. Someone in the police department was blocking them and she only hoped Paul could get them the files before they were found out.

"All that they have." Lois shook her head in disbelief. "Including the ones from Davis' attack."

"Up to and including."

"It might not be anything." It wasn't that Lois was trying to be a killjoy. And she was speaking more to herself than she was to her cousin. But she had to come down. Better now than when they got the footage and found that there was nothing they could use on them.

"I know." And she also knew what her cousin was trying to do. "But it's something. Something more than crappy cellphone video. Look, I don't want to go to Tess with this. I don't want to say anything to anyone until we know what we've got."

"Okay, the killer of dreams stays in the dark until further notice. Fine with me."

Chloe laughed but said nothing, just glad to get her cousin to acquiescent so easily. Besides, whatever she could have said was drowned out by the round of applause that suddenly erupted. Standing just inside the door was a very confused looking Davis. "Why are they-"

Lois' grin was positively evil. "Well ever since your little pronouncement everyone figures your boy's...well endowed...with serious staying power." It didn't help that she accidentally, and it seriously was an accident, let slip information about her little cousin's sex life.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "That was weeks ago. How are they still on that?"

"Because you left for lunch yesterday and came back glowing with a different outfit on." Lois' grin was pure evil. "Your own fault, cousin."

"What did you tell them?"

Lois blanched. "Nothing....why would I....how did you know?"

"Because I know you."

"What's he doing here anyway?"

"Doctor's appointment."

Lois jumped off her cousin's desk. "Oh my God, is today the day we find out what we're having."

"You're not going." Chloe knew how her cousin's mind worked. "You'll be the first person I call, but you are not going. Lois, we're allowed to have something to ourselves. Besides, you have to wait for Paul."

There was nothing she could do to keep the pout from forming, but she understood what her cousin was saying. It sucked, but she understood. "Fine. But I'm the first call, cuz. Promise."

"Promise. Look, I have to get my husband out of here before someone tells him...whatever the hell it was you told everybody."

"No, cuz, you told everybody. I just sort of...confirmed a few things." Lois laughed when Chloe shot her a dirty look over her shoulder.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet."

"Just overwhelmed." Without taking his eyes off the road, Davis reached over and covered Chloe's hand with his. "We saw our baby today."

Maybe that was part of it. But she knew him, knew it was more than that. Her husband had an image in his head. After the doctor confirmed that their baby was healthy and everything was as it should be, she saw the excitement take over. It surprised her that he didn't actually start bouncing on his feet. And then she noticed the change, he was happy, of course he was still very happy. But he had set his hopes.

"I liked the name."

Davis shouldn't have been surprised. This was Chloe and she was the best at what she did. But he couldn't help the color that rose on his cheeks. "It was just something I was thinking about. You really liked it?"

"Anna Vivien Bloome. It's beautiful. And something about it, I don't know, it sounds like you. I can see the little girl with that name; your dark hair-"

"Your eyes." He added quickly. "And she'd do that funny thing with her eyebrows like you do."

Chloe laughed. He really had thought about this. "Your nose, your dimples. She'd even make your woobie faces."

Honestly affronted, Davis frowned. "I don't have a woobie face."

The fact that he was indeed making the face right now made it even funnier. "She'd have a pout that would just destroy you. Our daughter is going to have you wrapped around her little finger. She's just not going to be our first born." This time she placed his hand flat over her stomach. "This is your son. We're going to have a son."

"We're going to have a son." He repeated. Rolling the phrase over and over again in his head until a smile spread across his face. "I'm going to have a son." And he'd get to do all the things with his son that no one ever took the time to do with him. Watch as a part of himself grew to be a man, a whole man. "He's going to be better then me."

It was the way he said. The unmistakable pride in his eye, the conviction in his voice, that had the tears flowing down her cheeks. Despite the tears, her smile was wide. "He's going to be better than both of us."


	15. Existence after losing her

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: And here comes that turn where the bad things happen. I'm working on the theory that when push comes to shove Clark and Davis would do anything for Chloe. So I don't think there are any lightswitch moments, hopefully you all won't think so either. **

**AN2: All the reviews were so awesome. It really helped to get through the next two chapters, the second of which should be up by the end of the week. Hope everyone enjoys this one as well.**

* * *

_**Existence, after losing her, would be hell—**_**Wuthering Heights**

The call didn't come through the operator on the radio. But on his cell, from a very controlled Clark Kent. He hit the lights and sped recklessly through the busy city streets towards _The Metropolis Center of Science_. The problem was that the closer he got to his destination, the more congested the streets got. And when he realized that getting through would be a problem, the door became a casualty of his fear.

Davis had never run so hard or so fast in his life. He cut through an ally, bulldozed his way through a chain linked fence and would have probably ran through the crowd of people and barricades if someone hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Davis," Oliver wasn't sure if Davis could hear him or if he was even seeing him, but he had to stop him before he did something stupid.

Unfortunately, Davis _didn't_ see Oliver Queen. He saw the man who loaded an arrow and shot it at him. His hands were at the man's throat before he could utter another word. "What did you do with my wife?"

"Hey," Cyborg pulled Davis off of Oliver, tried to restrain him, but was pushed off as if he weighed no more than a feather.

Aquaman and Impulse both rushed in only to be tossed aside as well. Recognizing a bad idea when it was presented to her, Black Canary stayed back even as the boys all got back to their feet ready rush in again.

"Wait." Oliver stepped forward, pulling off his hood and glasses. "Everybody just wait. Davis," He recognized the shock and the anger on the other man's face. Knew he needed to act quickly before things got worse. "Look, I know that there is nothing I could say right now to make up for what we did to you."

"No, no. Not we." Dinah stepped forward. "Them. I had nothing to do with that."

"Dinah?" It was the voice that Davis recognized, having heard it a lot these pass few weeks. He scanned the other men, the smaller of the four pulling off his hood and glasses. "Bart? You-" The tightening in his chest started. His mind unable to keep up with what was going on. "Where's Chloe?"

"She's in there." Oliver pointed to the building across the street. "We found out she was in there and just like you we rushed down here to get her out."

"Why should I believe you?" Davis demanded, his voice rumbling with his anger. "You tried to kill me. You've been at our house." He pointed an accusing finger at Bart. "Chloe believed you were like a brother to her, was that a lie. Were you just trying to figure out what I am. You didn't have to take her, you didn't have to do this."

"I swear to you, Davis, we'd never do anything to hurt Chloe." Bart stressed

"That didn't involve trying to kill her husband."

Oliver sent Dinah an exasperated look. "That's not really necessary." Before he could say anything else Clark whooshed in. "Thank God. What's it look like?"

"Chloe and Lois are in there." But it was clear that everyone already knew that. "They were fine...considering." There was a collective sigh of relief.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on or I swear to God-" The beast was closer then it had been in a long time. "Chloe...the baby....Lois...." Davis knew he had to pull it together, that he'd be no good to Chloe if the monster took control. "My whole family is in there."

"We're going to get them out, Davis." Oliver promised. "What else could you get Clark?"

"There's about twenty people holding them, I'd say four or five of them have abilities. I recognized one as the girl Chloe took in after that bus explosion; Bette."

"Are you...are you meteor infected?" His mind played through all his encounters he had with Clark since they first met. The night of Oliver's party when he grabbed the farm boy's wrist, the pressure he applied. His and Chloe's reception, when he put Clark's arm through the bar, and finally the push/pull episode just a few months ago. He'd nearly put Clark through that building and had nearly gone through one himself. "Or are you...are you like me."

"That depends. What are you?"

"Clark?" Oliver warned.

"No," Clark shook Oliver off. "They let everyone but Chloe and Lois out of there. How do we know that whatever is going on doesn't involve him in someway? How do we know that this isn't all happening because of him?"

"Because I haven't done anything." Davis took his frustration out on the building behind him.

"No one's saying you did." AC started, only to rethink his statement. "Okay, the rest of us aren't. But, you just put a hole through a brick building. You asked Clark if he was meteor infected or is he was like you. What did you mean?"

Davis resented having to go over this, especially now. But, if Clark was right, and this was because of him. He had to tell the truth. "For as long as I could remember I had these blackouts. I didn't know what caused them, the doctors couldn't explain it either. I had my last one months ago. I remembered being outside _Isis_ and the next thing I knew I was inside. Apparently I have this...thing inside me. Do you remember when you and Lois disappeared?" He asked Clark, who nodded. "I found Lois at the hospital. She said...she said she was my mother. That I was created from....Kryptonian matter....she told me I was created for destruction. Then she stabbed me, put a metal pole right through my chest. Whatever kills me...makes me stronger."

"You've been lying." Clark grabbed Davis by the throat. "I knew you were dangerous. You allowed Chloe to stick up for you, knowing you've been lying to her all this time."

"She knows." Davis pushed Clark away. "Chloe knows everything I know. I've never lied to her."

"You told her what you are?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"I told her first about the blackouts, about what I thought was happening. I told her what Lois had told me. She's seen...she's seen my beast. She knows the worst of me." And still she loved him, married him, carried his child. And now when she needed him most, he was in an alley having a pointless conversation with the people who tried to kill him. "There's no reason for them to be after me. No one, other than Chloe, knows what I am. This thing hasn't even been out in nearly a year."

"Since you and Chloe started seeing each other." Victor concluded.

Davis nodded. "Why would they even think to look for me?"

"Because you're not the only one." Oliver gave Clark a pointed look. "But you were already half-way to figuring that out."

Davis looked at Clark. "You're-"

"Kryptonian. I came down in the first meteor shower. Same as you." He saw the question before it could fully form on Davis' lips. Clark shook his head. "No. Chloe doesn't know."

"Chloe doesn't remember." Dinah shot out.

"We can't get into that, right now." Oliver cut off the subject before it could end the only way he knew it could. "We need a plan."

"You need to let me go in there. Just let me go in there and get my wife. My family."

"We're going to get her, we're going to get them both out." Oliver assured him. "We'll figure out what these guys want later, right now I think the most important thing is to get Lois and Chloe out of there safely." He noticed the looks his team was giving him. "Hey, I recognize when some things are more important than the mission. Come on, we need to get out of this alley before someone sees us."

The team dispersed, leaving Clark and Davis standing there. "Davis," It was probably the first time he ever spoke the man's name without contempt lacing his words. "Come on. We'll figure this out. We'll get her back."

Davis nodded before allowing Clark to superspeed him to the league's temporary set up.

The league's temporary set-up was actually the top floor of the building they'd been hiding behind. And at any other time Davis may have been impressed with what they did with the room in the limited time they had.

"Alright. Let's try to go through this step by step." Oliver began. "Why were Lois and Chloe at the science center?"

"They were working on a story." Davis told them.

"Chloe and Lois were tracking the Red-Blue Blur." Clark interrupted. "Why would they be doing that there."

Davis shook his head. "Chloe realized that the people who were responsible for the break-ins were looking for something very specific. Which lead her into checking the owners of the vaults that were broken in to."

"And they all belonged to the MCS." Oliver concluded.

"Yeah, apparently they kept their stuff in vaults all over the city. Chloe figured it was some kind of precaution to keep them from getting wiped out at one time."

"Oh, no." This came from a decidedly pale Clark. "The MCS was opening a new exhibit on the meteor showers. I covered the story for _The Planet_. They were boasting about finding a few artifacts and they had this mock up of the Kawatche caves. And all this new stuff on Naman and....and..." He looked at Davis. "Segeeth."

"And Chloe being Chloe and this being Metropolis, connected the Red-Blue Blur with the meteors." Oliver observed.

"So just to put things in perspective." Dinah began. "Chloe and Lois were looking into the break-ins that seemed to some way be tied into the MCS, who just happen to be opening a new exhibit on the meteor shower that brought Chloe's husband and best friend here."

Oliver couldn't help the curling of his lips. "She wasn't lying when she said she was a magnet for the weird and unexplained."

"Boy, when Chloelicous said I wasn't her type, she was serious." Bart mumbled dejectedly.

"So they are after us." Davis concluded. "She kept having this nightmare that something or someone was after me, I told her it was nothing. But she was convinced..."

Clark remembered Chloe's panic, how clingy she became, and her absolute certainty that she was going to lose Davis. "She was convinced that you were going to be taken from her. She knew, somehow she knew."

"Maybe," AC began. "She found something out before she lost her memory. It would explain why she was freaking out the way she was."

Before anyone could respond, Clark's cell went off. Pulling it from his pocket, his face registered his shock at the name he saw. "It's Chloe. Chloe!"

_"Clark?"_ He knew that tone of voice. It was the one Chloe used when she was trying not to let on how upset she really was. And it was comforting, even as it was annoying. _"Clark, Lois and I are inside the MCS. Clark you can't-"_

"We know. And don't worry, Chlo. We're going to get you out of there."

Davis could hear her voice, the nerves, the fear. He rushed towards Clark, trying to get the phone from the taller man. "I need to talk to her."

_"Oh God, is that Davis?"_ Her tears could be heard over the phone. _"Clark, please, don't let him...you have to take care of him, Clark...I have to go, promise me, Clark...please...."_

"Chlo? Chloe?" Clark realized he was shouting into the phone.

Davis knew she was no longer on the other line, but found himself grabbing the phone from Clark's hand. "Chloe, baby. Son of a bitch!" Davis' first punch took out a brick pillar, but Clark restrained him before he could destroy anything else.

"It's not going to do any good to bring this building down around our heads." Victor spoke calmly. Which was a feat since Davis' eyes were flashing red. "Davis, you have got to keep it together. Chloe needs you to keep it together."

"She was so scared."

"We just need to remember that Lois is with her. And there's nothing that the two of them can't get through together." Oliver tried to smile. "And out here they have a league of superheroes and two indestructible aliens. We'll get them out, Davis. We're the good guys. And the good guys always win."


	16. Cause for alarm

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: Everyone will probably have figured it out but I needed to watch tonight's episode to get the names of Tess 'league' correct. It was done, it was just a matter of plugging in names. I really like writing Lois and Chloe, it's fun, even in the situation they're in. So here's the next part. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

_**Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good—**_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"This is pointless. Why can't we just go at them head-on?"

"Because the boss told us to do it this way."

"Well the _boss_ has been off about a lot of things lately."

They were just kids. The thought repeated itself over and over again in Chloe's head. A group of scared kids, at one time a couple of them had been her kids, obviously in way over their heads. And her biggest worry was that the more afraid they became, the more reckless they would become.

"I don't understand why they had you call Clark." Lois whispered.

"Makes two of us." But there was something dancing at the corner of her memory. But whenever she tried to latch on, it passed right through her fingers.

"What are you two whispering about?" The young man-the one the others called Neutron-demanded.

"Nothing." Chloe answered before her cousin could say anything to make the situation worse. "She asked me how I was, that's all."

"Well if your boy doesn't get here soon, your health is not going to be an issue." He turned an accusing glare on Bette. "What's the deal Plastique? You said this guy would rush in here, you said this would be an easy job."

"You need to calm down." But Bette's heart was pounding uncontrollably. "He'll be here. But the boss said-"

"Shut up about what the boss said!"

"Everybody just calm down or I'll put you down."

"I'm not afraid of you Livewire." He advanced dangerously.

Livewire's hands glowed. "You should be."

Parasite, who'd been disturbingly quietly, leaned against a suspended foam meteor. "We're not being terribly productive here kids."

"Look, Chloe." Bette knelt down so that she could look Chloe in the eye. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want Clark."

"Why?"

"You know why? And the boss thinks that if we get Clark, we can lure out the other one."

"Other one what?" Lois demanded.

"The other Kryptonian." Neutron shouted. "Don't you get it, there's no need to play stupid anymore. We know your boy Kent is an alien."

"But he wasn't the only one to come down in that meteor shower." Bette continued to explain calmly to Chloe. Not one of them recognizing the shock on their captives faces. "Our boss has reason to believe that there was another one."

Clark. They wanted Clark. Chloe hoped they couldn't see the frantic nerves dancing in her eyes. They wanted Clark because he was a super powered alien and they were using her because she knew he was a super powered alien. But how did she know that? Because I've seen it, Chloe thought. Saw with her own eyes when he plucked a car out of the air like it was nothing.

That's why she'd been reluctant to move out of Smallville. That's why Jimmy felt she was keeping something from him. That's why the friendship she'd been building with Lex fell apart so completely. This secret, Clark's secret, was a large part of the person she became. How could she have forgotten something like that? It was Clark's secret that allowed her to accept Davis so readily.

Davis. Chloe could feel the air backing up in her lungs. Oh God, Davis. They wanted the other Kryptonian. And she'd known this as well. She'd hacked the Luthor Corp files, again. She found information on some 'school' as it had been called. As well as the information that lead her to the two Kryptonian theory. She realized what Tess had wanted. And she'd been close, thought she had been so close, to finding a way to free Davis from his beast. But it had all been gone. Her mind completely devoid of everything she found, all the information on Krypton that she knew, gone as if it had never been there in the first place.

And now they were using her, to get to Clark, in order to get to Davis. If she weren't so afraid, she'd laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Because it meant that they weren't aware of Davis, just his existence. Unfortunately for them odds were they were going to get both Kryptonians. And one of them was going to be a lot more then they could handle.

"Bette, listen to me. You don't want to do this."

"I have to do this."

"No you don't." Chloe tried to address them all. "None of you do. You're being lied to. Don't you realize that there is something more going on here then what you're being told."

"Shut her up, Plastique." Neutron advanced. "Shut her up or I will."

"No, Chloe, you don't get it. Clark is a savior and all my boss wants is to get him to realize it. We're doing something good here."

"By breaking into banks and killing people." Lois demanded.

"Look, that was out of our control." Neutron insisted. "We weren't responsible for those."

"Lois." Knowing when she was looking at someone who was on the brink and this Neutron kid was definitely on the brink, Chloe censored her cousin. "Bette, please, I'm pregnant. I can't be in a situation like this." Especially when her husband would likely be spiking out and busting through walls any minute now. "Let us go."

"I'm sorry, Chloe." And Bette genuinely appeared to be sorry. "But I can't go against the boss."

Chloe nodded. "Okay, but...just let me call my husband. I have to let him know that I'm okay. Please."

"You already talked to him. And you nearly ruined everything."

Chloe looked at Neutron, the kid seemed to be in a permanent state of near freak out. "Clark? Clark's not my husband." And if the looks exchanged between the group was anything to go by, none of them were aware of this fact. "I'm married to Davis Bloome. Bette, you met him. The EMT who helped you."

Parasite seemed to finally take interest in what was going on. "Plastique?"

"I wasn't the one who was suppose to be tailing her." Bette, like the rest of her teammates, turned to Neutron.

"Tall broody dark haired guy. All I had was a half-ass description." Neutron defended.

"It doesn't matter," Bette reasoned. "The guy took a fireball in the back for her, I'm sure he'll come speeding in here. Nothings changed."

"It has if he wanted her and she married someone else." Livewire argued.

"Clark and I have been friends for....he's my best friend." Chloe tried to explain. "That's it. But my husband, he'll be worried about me. Please." Neutron, Chloe could tell, was decidedly against this idea. Parasite was unreadable, Livewire was wavering, and Bette appeared to be her best choice. "Just to let him know I'm alright."

"Come on, guys." Bette began. "She's pregnant, the guy's probably worried sick. What could it hurt?"

"I say let her call." Parasite surprised everyone by speaking up.

Livewire nodded, approaching Chloe with the phone they took from her earlier.

"No," Neutron objected. "This is a bad idea."

"Your outvoted, Neutron." Parasite turned to Chloe. "Let her call her husband."

Chloe knew when there was something left off the end of a statement. And the look Parasite was giving her was more than a little discomforting, but at the moment she wasn't concerned with anything but getting Davis on the phone. She dialed the number quickly, Davis picked up mid-way through the first ring. "Davis."

_"Chloe, baby. Oh my God, baby, are you okay? Is Lois, okay?"_

There was a growl in his voice, but she heard more Davis then the beast. "We're fine. We're all fine. Davis, I need you-" To stay away. To keep the beast at bay. To come get her. To make everything alright. "I need you to be okay." She really hoped he knew what she was saying. Hoping that her voice would help to calm him.

_"Don't worry about me. Everything is going to be okay, Chloe, I promise."_

She could hear the tears in his voice and it broke something inside of her. "I love you." Chloe could barely breathe over her sobs and realized her words may have just been incoherent babbling. "I love you so much."

_"I love you, too. It's going to be okay, Chloe. I swear it will."_

Chloe could do no more than cry into the phone as Davis continued to whisper soothing words to her. At the moment all she wanted to do was curl around the phone and just listen to his voice.

Lois fought back her own tears. She'd never seen her cousin so torn up. She didn't know what Davis was saying, it didn't seem to matter, because she doubted her cousin was actually hearing the words. At a certain point, Chloe seemed to become hysterical, emphatically shaking her head as if he could see her. It actually surprised her that Chloe was allowed to talk to her husband for as long as she was. But eventually, Chloe's sobs seemed to subside, and she hung up the phone without it having to be pried from her hands.

Lois was never good in tense situations. Her go-getter personality-which was often mistaken for being a pain in the ass-did not lend itself to sitting around quietly waiting for others to fix the situation. Especially when the situation involved herself and her very pregnant cousin being held by a group of unbalanced teenagers. "I hate to be a buzz kill."

"Oh sweet Jesus." Closing her eyes, Chloe sent up a silent prayer that her cousin would suddenly be struck mute.

"You tripped the silent alarms when you came in. This place is surrounded by the police and the media. And let's say your little meteor baby theory is true, what do you expect Clark to do; walk up to the barricades and announce that he's got the situation under control because he's the alien savior you all are looking for and then waltz right in here." Lois kept her mind on the matter at hand and decided not to dwell on the fact that Clark may or may not be from another planet. Because at this point the lunatics holding them hostage believed it and they were her main concern at this point. "And the other...what did you call it Kryptonian, how exactly are you planning on luring him out." At their blank looks, Lois rolled her eyes. "Please tell me we're not honestly working on Clark making an announcement and hoping that it gets out to number 2. And if so, to what end?"

"Lois is right," Chloe quickly latched on to her cousins line of thought. "On the off chance that you lure out this supposed other Kryptonian, what then. Are they suppose to kiss and be family? Or is your boss expecting something else to happen?"

Livewire, who seemed to be the most level headed of the group, turned to face Lois. "What do you mean?"

"If the two Kryptonians decide not to play happy families then what." Lois tossed out, only to continue to receive blank looks. "Was this a seek and destroy or a bag and tag? What's the exit strategy geniuses?"

It hit Chloe and Lois at nearly the same moment that there was no exit plan. Which-when they considered the group holding them captive-was major cause for worry.

"They have no idea how they're getting out of here." Lois mumbled so only Chloe could hear.

"Caught that, too, huh."

"I'm beginning to get the impression that we may be getting screwed with here." An already amped up Neutron began to pace the floor.

"I'm beginning to think your right."

Bette looked at the other members of her team. "How can you guys say something like that? The boss kept us out of prison."

"The _boss,_" Livewire came forward. "Sent us in here with some half baked plan of finding two aliens that managed to avoid detection from the American government. Is that really what you want to think? Because I can tell you right now that was not the plan."

"Livewire's right." Neutron latched onto that almost immediately. "There's something gnarly about this whole thing. Come on, Plastique, you've got to realize that."

Seeing that Bette wasn't quite sure what to think, Chloe saw an opportunity to try to talk their way out of this. "Your smarter then this, Bette. Your boss, whoever that is, is using you. Bring Clark here, to lure the other Krpytonian. Why? This boss of yours is setting up for something-"

"And setting you bunch of nimrods up to deal with the fall out when two alien beings meet in a battle royal."

Chloe dropped her head in her hands. No one could make matters worse the way her cousin could.


	17. You should have loved a god

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: The season 8 finale....Doomsday....Utter bull-f**king-s**t....That is all.**

**AN2: Sorry for the wait. I wanted to get chapter 16 at least halfway finished so there would be a really long wait. Hope everyone enjoys and understand what I'm trying to do. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

_**You should have loved a god; I am but dust—**_**Richard Aldington**

It was an odd situation, Dinah thought as she glanced around at the men in the room. A week ago-actually it was more like earlier today-she was still adamant that she'd never spend another moment with the league of heroes. She'd been slowly rebuilding her relationship with Chloe, she could see that there had been a spark of recognition in her old friend. And she got to know Davis a bit, mainly through Chloe.

The woman was so disgustingly in love with her own husband that Dinah briefly reconsidered their friendship. But then she called in the middle of one of their arguments, something about the baby's room and whatever the hell a lightsaber mobile was, and for Dinah it had been hysterical. Chloe had been clearly making a point of ignoring him, every once in a while an insult would be tossed out then Chloe would go back to talking to her as if nothing was wrong. She especially appreciated the _'Dinah, did you know my husband was a dumbass'_ comments. She was practically howling by the time Davis grabbed the phone, told her his wife needed a spanking and a nap to ease her foul mood before promptly hanging up the phone.

It had been Bart that called her, telling her that Chloe was in trouble. What had her turning up in full Canary gear was the fact that he wasn't calling as a team member, but as a friend. The boys had beat her there, all of them itching to get their Watchtower back. By the time Davis showed up, she was prepared for things to slip completely out of control.

The other boys might not have guessed, but Dinah was very aware of the fact that AC was quite simply in love with Chloe. It wasn't like with Bart, that open lust and infatuation. No, for dolphin boy it had been a quiet yearning. After the word, or email as it were, got out that the wedding to Jimmy was off, Dinah thought she'd never seen AC so happy. She knew he planned to take Chloe to Hawaii hoping she'd start to see him as more than a friend and teammate. The night of Oliver's benefit, the last time she'd seen any of them, poor Aquaman was hit with a one-two punch. Not only was Chloe in love with someone else, she had no memory of their friendship.

And now here they all were. AC trying not to belay the fear that was so like Davis', or so he thought. Maybe she had as well. But then Davis had gotten Chloe's phone call. When he slid down the wall, all but folded into himself, and battling back tears Dinah realized none of them were going through what he was. Which was why none of them said anything when he walked away from them, it was understood that he needed a few moments alone.

"You okay with playing watchtower, AC?"

Even though everyone was itching to 'storm the castle' as it were, the team realized that it was in the best interest of Chloe and Lois to form an actual plan. Clark, with Bart's help, had rushed over to the clock tower and grabbed a few things so they could set up a visual of the MCS. Before they went in they needed to be sure that Clark's initial assessment was accurate as well as set up eyes on the outside to be sure no one entered the building after them. The whole set up only took moments, but for a group of friends and heroes it seemed like forever.

"Don't worry, I've got you guys covered."

"Oliver." Clark stepped forward hesitantly. "Do you really think its a good idea to take Davis in with us?"

"For this plan to work," Oliver nodded. "Yes I do. But more importantly he's fast, he's strong, and he can protect Chloe and Lois without getting hurt. It's like taking another you in there."

"Another me with a uncontrollable beast inside."

"That he hasn't let loose." Dinah argued. "And it seems to me that if ever he was going to snap and well...beast out, now would be the time."

"That's his wife." Bart, who was the only one in the room who actually spent any real time with Chloe and Davis, spoke firmly.

Victor nodded. "We can't keep him out. It wouldn't be right."

From his corner of the room, Davis could hear but decided to ignore the meeting that took place not far from him. His hand kept going to the package held inside his jacket. It was one of the first things he ordered for the baby, one of the things he ordered without telling Chloe because for the longest time she wouldn't let him buy anything. Picked it up....no more than an hour ago. It seemed to him like a lifetime had passed.

Davis waited until the others seemed to begin their own preparations before approaching AC. "Hey, can I, uh, I need you to hold on to something for me."

AC hesitated. He hated this man; not for what he was but what he had. And maybe it wasn't really hate, more of a burning resentment. One he was aware he needed to battle through at a time like this. "Sure, dude." He tried to make his tone as casual as possible. "But you should know this get up doesn't really lend itself to pockets."

Davis' lips curled slightly. "It's just," He pulled a package from the inside of his jacket. "Make sure Chloe gets this."

Catching the tone, AC frowned. He really didn't like the way Davis made that statement. "Davis?"

"It's not like that. I just...if something happens to the jacket this..." He looked down at the package he was holding. Davis had already opened it, he'd been too excited to wait when the store called and told him it was in. And he wanted to make sure it got to Chloe, wanted more than anything to see the smile that would light her face. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to it."

No, AC thought as he watched Davis go back to his corner of the room, he really didn't like what he saw in the other man's eyes.

* * *

"Ow." Lois flinched at the tight twisting in her side. She turned accusing eyes on her cousin, but was quickly silenced.

"It'll be okay, Lois, just breathe through the pain." Despite, or maybe because, of the discomfort in her lower back and stomach Chloe's voice was full of anxiousness.

It took a moment but Lois eventually caught on, doubling over and moaning in pain.

"What's wrong with her!" Neutron demanded.

"Nothing." Chloe's eyes were full of hatred. "She'll be fine once she takes her inhaler. Lois do you have your inhaler?"

Realizing she was experiencing the wrong symptoms, Lois clutched her chest and began wheezing. She shook her head, making sure to angle herself so that the others couldn't really see her. It was hard to keep the smile off of her face. She couldn't believe she missed that look in her cousin's eye, but it was good to see it there now. There was something else there as well. Chloe was good at hiding what she felt. But Lois knew her cousin, she knew when there was something wrong.

"Oh God," Chloe began to look around frantically. "She always does this. Why do you always do this?" The tears began to fall heavily. "Just hold on, Lo, okay. Please just hold on."

"She can't die." Neutron began to pace frantically. "Those guards...we didn't have anything to do with that. But if she dies..."

"Calm down, Neutron." Parasite seemed to be finding the whole situation terribly funny. "Kids." This was said to Chloe, as if the whole thing was a cute little event.

"He's right, Parasite." Livewire began to eye Lois warily. "This is gone a little far. Kent is obviously not showing up. We have to get out of this."

"It's been what, an hour." Parasite rolled his eyes. "You guys are such wusses."

"Chloe's husband." Bette announced suddenly. "He's an EMT."

"No." Chloe voiced her objection. "Please."

"I like this idea." Parasite seemed to become giddy at the prospect. "Get the husband in here. And once he is, Mrs. EMT is going to make another phone call. Let's see her try to warn her alien buddy when those nice men over there are holding a gun to her honey's head."

* * *

"Why didn't you leave?"

Davis had been sitting quietly under a window flipping through pictures on his phone when Clark's voice suddenly pulled him back. "What?"

"After you found out what you were, why didn't you just go away somewhere? Why did you have to drag Chloe into your life?"

A lot of the pictures Davis had on his phone of Chloe, she'd been unaware of him taking. Pictures of her staring intently at her laptop, smiling after her first sip of coffee in the morning, taking a nap on the couch, looking through the baby clothes she finally allowed him to start buying; all the little moments he learned early to never take for granted.

"It's the way she says my name. Like...like...like it's an endearment. I love her. The day I met her...I heard her voice, I saw her, and....I loved her." Davis ran his hand roughly through his hair. For as long as he lived, he'd never forget that instant, that one moment in time, when he looked through a cloud of smoke and destruction and pain and saw only Chloe. He thought she was an angel. Knew that she was everything. "I thought....I just wanted to be a part of her life, thought I could live happily the rest of my life just being near her. Then she said my name." He ignored the tears that slipped down his cheek.

"Chloe has a way," Clark began slowly. "She's special. And she has a way of making the people around her feel special."

"The first time she saw...the first time she saw the beast...my beast..." He paused, because all he remembered from that night was waking up surrounded by her scent, seeing her eyes, and feeling for the first time in his life like he was safe. "She saw me. She never stopped seeing me. Never stopped saying my name in that _way_ she has."

That, Clark knew, was Chloe. She loved whole heartedly, completely. Better than anyone he knew that.

"I told her I didn't think we should be together. That she was better off moving in with Lois. I wanted her to have a chance at a normal life." But she told him, she didn't want a life that didn't include him. "I told her to leave because I wasn't strong enough to do it. I wasn't strong enough to walk away from her. But I am now."

"What are you talking about, Davis?"

"My biggest fear was that one day this thing would completely take over. That Davis Bloome would cease to exist and there would just be this monster left." His fingers danced over the screen of his phone, over a picture of Chloe's sleeping face. "There's a good chance, Clark, that when I go in there when I see what they've been doing to her....this beast....if that happens...." His eyes met Clark's. "You can't let that happen."

"What are you asking me, Davis?"

Davis stood until he and Clark were eye to eye. A feeling of pain and loss ran through him so strongly he nearly fell to his knees. But he remained standing, stood firmly in his decision. "I think you know."

* * *

Parasite began to bounce on the balls of his feet. "And here's hubby now." He shot a wide grin over his shoulder at Chloe. "He's very stoic, you should be proud." His laugh was a little manic. "He really is a broody looking son of bitch isn't he?"

The discomfort had worked it's way up into a cramping, causing Chloe to shift her position. "You should see him when he's pissed."

"What is he going to do, grow bangs and pout? Neutron, open the door for our new guest."

"Davis Bloome, I presume." Parasite was quick to jump into Davis' path the moment the EMT stepped into the center.

"You might want to stay out of my way." Davis mumbled as he pushed past the mouthy kid to make his way towards Chloe and Lois. He knew he had to make his way to Lois, but he couldn't keep his eyes off his wife, and fought as best he could not to drop in front of her and gather her in his arms. "How many times do we have to tell you about that inhaler, Lois?" He crouched in front of her. He pulled a small oxygen tank out of his bag, attached a mask, and settled it on her face. "Make sure to hold it like this." He brought both of Lois' hands up to the side of her face, making sure the plugs he put in her ears were covered.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Chloe reached out to grab her husband and pull him into her arms.

Davis could feel the trembling wracking her system and tried his best to soothe her. "It's okay. It'll be okay." His words were murmured softly against her ear. "I love you. I love you so much."

"Davis." Chloe's words were muffled against his neck. "There's something wrong. It hurts...it hurts so much."

His hands had already been running over her body, he felt the tension in her stomach, moving his hands lower they came away sticky and wet. At the sight of blood, Davis' eyes flashed red. "Chloe. Call Clark."

Not realizing what he was walking into, Parasite leaned over Davis' shoulder. "You see, that's all we've been trying to get her to do." He started to hand the cellphone back to Chloe.

Davis felt the pounding in his heart. Wanted nothing more than to turn around and rip the bastards head off his shoulders. "Chloe." He voice was an animalistic growl. Taking the cell, he crushed it. "Call Clark. Now."

* * *

"That's Chloe."

The words were barely out of Clark's mouth before he was grabbing Black Canary and speeding into the MCS. It would seem as though no time passed at all between Chloe speaking Clark's name and Canary's piercing scream. Cyborg and Impulse moved in immediately. The Green Arrow ziplined through a window but stayed up top, moving quickly adding to the confusion taking place below.

As planned, Clark moved directly to Chloe and Lois who were being covered by Davis. The back of Davis' jacket was in shreds, a sign of the damage he protected the cousins from.

"She's bleeding, Clark."

Clark could barely recognize Davis' voice, when the other man turned he could see that his eyes were red. There was a rippling under his skin, but Chloe was clinging to him absolutely certain that she would be protected.

"Get her out of here, Clark. Get them both out."

Making sure to cradle Chloe safely, Clark settled Lois over his shoulder and sped both girls out of the building. Ignoring Chloe's cries for her husband, he didn't stop until he reached the hospital.


	18. We do not remember days

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: I don't know where this chapter came from as it's different from the others. The end is near. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

_**We do not remember days; we remember moments—**_**Cesare Pavese**

Nothing seemed to settle down. Clark stayed at the hospital, he had the entire league in his ear telling him the situation was covered and he needed to stay with Chloe. They rushed Chloe immediately into a procedure room, neither Clark or Lois had been allowed to go with her. He chalked it up to worry for Chloe that kept Lois from firing questions at him. He'd never seen her so quiet, never knew her to be so still.

Lois wanted to be badgering Clark. She wanted to be pacing the hall and bugging the hell out of anyone for answers on her cousin. She wanted to be back at the MCS standing out front with Chloe covering their story. Lois wanted to be anywhere doing anything other than where she was doing what she was doing.

"She wants Davis here." Lois spoke the words softly. "That's what she needs."

"He's going to get here." Clark spoke the words as if trying to convince them both. "I realize now that nothing is more important to Davis then Chloe and the baby. He's going to be here."

They fell into another silence, both glancing up anxiously at the sound of footsteps only to be disappointed repeatedly when no one stopped in front of them. The fight at the MCS was still going on, the noise in Clark's ear was more like a buzzing for all his concentration was focused on Chloe.

"He's the other Kryptonian, isn't he. What you are...Davis is too." Clark didn't have to answer, Lois had seen the change in Davis' eyes, heard the growl in his voice, and had seen what was done to his back when Clark threw her over his shoulder. "Only Chloe."

_"Boyscout."_ The Green Arrow's voice sounded in Clark's ear. _"You need to get your ass back here. Now."_

"Lois."

"Go, Clark." She waved a hand at him absently. Too much had gone on today, too much in such a short period of time; Lois couldn't be bothered to hear more. "Just go."

It was long after Clark left that a doctor approached Lois. "You're here with Mrs. Bloome. I'm Doctor Morrison." His eyes scanned the room. "Where is Mr. Bloome?"

Lois quickly jumped to her feet. "He's on his way. Can I see Chloe? Is she okay?"

"I'm sorry. Mr. Bloome is the next of kin and we can only speak with him."

"Like hell. You have five seconds to tell me what's going on or I swear to God I'll bring this entire hospital down around your ears."

"Sister?"

"Cousin." Lois' lips curled in a sad wavering smile. "She threaten to walk out of here, didn't she?"

"She vowed that I'd regret the day I ever decided to practice medicine. But I promise the decision to sedate her came long before that."

Lois gave a watery laugh. "Thank you."

Dr. Morrison nodded. "Right this way."

* * *

_Chloe hated vacuuming. She hated in a very personal way, in the same way she resented doing the wash. It was just one of those never ending things that seemed so pointless but had to be done. But she hated even more that she was dragging while Davis was already finished with both bathrooms and was starting on the kitchen while she was still pushing the stupid vacuum around the room that would soon become the nursery._

_In all fairness, Davis had offered to clean the whole apartment, even though she was the one who insisted the place needed be cleaned-despite the manager assuring them it had already been cleaned-before they moved in. But as far as the actual moving would go, she wouldn't be helping much, or at all since Davis made her promise to go out with Lois while he had Mike and his brother and Bart help him. So she cleaned because she wanted to have some part in moving into their new apartment that didn't include giving him directions while he rearranged the furniture._

_The problem was he was having her vacuum. What was worse he had her vacuuming wood floors. And Chloe did not believe in vacuuming wood floors, like just did not believe in vacuuming wood floors the same way she didn't believe the legal drinking age should be twenty-one as opposed to eighteen. So with her earbuds in she set about the vacuuming the same way she went about everything else; just because she didn't like it didn't mean she wouldn't do a good job._

_The good thing was Davis was in a disturbingly cheerful mood. And she was grateful because he'd been down right pissy the last week or so. It was the first time he really got upset with her, even to the point of not speaking to her. But she stood her ground. His unrelenting need to buy...well anything that was remotely baby related was ridiculous. As was his want to buy an apartment with three bedrooms so there'd be room for a second baby when the first wasn't even fully developed._

_Of course she had wanted the bigger apartment as well, she was thinking more office then second nursery but it was besides the point. That being a matter of what they could afford. She understood that he had quite a bit of savings-working since he was fifteen and living with the barest of essentials until they met. Just as she knew that the savings expanded when they combined their accounts after they were married. But he handed Lois a check for a nice sum of money for the wedding-over her objections. _

_So when he tried to dip into the savings to pay for an apartment they frankly did not need, well she put her foot down. And was rewarded with a sulking husband, who refused to see her logic on saving until they could buy a house. She kind of resented that he wouldn't speak to her but would climb in the bed and slide into her like he hadn't pouted through dinner. But she couldn't blame him, it wasn't really his fault he didn't know how to have a proper relationship fight. And she didn't have the heart-or the lack of sense-to tell him that bringing her to orgasm only once in the shower wasn't exactly a punishment; a conclusion she came to after complaining to her cousin who responded by calling her a depraved ingrate._

_That, however, was all behind him because while she was silently cursing the fact that she was stuck vacuuming, Davis was moving happily around the apartment with a large grin on his face and singing along with his iPod. He came into the room and wrapped his arms around her waist, she could see his lips forming the words of whatever he was singing but she couldn't hear him-which was why he was singing-then she felt those words against her neck when he buried his face there. It was a quick moment, a little thing he always did when they cleaned as if to assure himself that she was there, before he started to back out of the room. The baby had moved._

_It was a situation that was funny to everyone who wasn't her husband. The baby was at his most active during the day, but whenever Davis was around all movement stopped. He had yet to feel his son move and it was driving him crazy. "Davis!"_

_"What!"_

_"The baby,"_

_"What!"_

_Realizing they were shouting at one another like two idiots Chloe yanked both their earphones out. "The baby, the baby moved."_

_"Really," He grinned wildly as he dropped to his knees so he could press his cheek and his hands to her belly. "Are you sure it was the baby and not like gas or something?"_

_They remained that way until her back began to ache and he lead her down to Lois' apartment so she could sit down. He remained at her feet, not moving when Lois came in and asked what the hell they were doing or when Lois walked back out mentioning something about a date or when Chloe got bored and dozed off. She didn't know how long she was out, but when she eased back into consciousness he was still there, speaking softly to her belly, so she kept her eyes close._

_" **'I'll love you, dear, I'll love you tell China and Africa meet, And the rivers jump over the mountain and the salmon sing in the street'.** That's a W.H. Auden poem. Well a couple of lines from one anyway."_

_She knew he'd been speaking for quite a while now, something Davis was not often want to do. But there was a bit of a rasp to his voice, yet she knew he'd continue to talk until he felt his child move._

_"But it's my promise to you, kid. Never a day will go by that you won't know that your father loves you more than anything in the world. Okay."_

_And she felt the movement again, that little light fluttering that was greater then anything she ever felt before. Chloe said nothing as she took in Davis' beaming face and thought maybe she wouldn't hold such ill feelings toward vacuuming any longer._

* * *

"What's going on?" Clark demanded the second he came back into the MCS.

The room was an absolute wreck. All of the armed men were lined up on their stomachs on the floor, hands held behind them with plastic wrist straps. Cyborg was guarding the others, what looked like an electric field surrounded them.

"Destroyer is gone." Even through the voice modifier, the anxiety in The Green Arrow's voice was obvious. "There was a shape shifter and a leech. He grabbed Impulse, but thanks to Destroyer he couldn't drain him. But it was enough for him to grab the shape shifter and take off."

"What does that have to do with Destroyer?"

"He threatened Chloe." Canary informed him.

Clark didn't need to hear anymore. The second the leech took off, Davis wouldn't have been too far behind. Davis, Clark knew, would kill the kid. The beast would see to it. "I have to find him."

"We sent Impulse out."

"And it was pointless." Impulse sped back into the building, a very sick looking girl in his arms. "The leech dropped her somewhere along the way. But him and Destroyer were long gone."

"I can find them." I will find them, Clark vowed silently. He couldn't allow Davis to kill this kid. He'd given his word to both Davis and Chloe. And now he knew exactly what it was they had been asking of him. Chloe wanted Clark to keep Davis from loosing himself that way. And Davis wanted Clark to destroy him when he crossed that line. Different things, but to the same end. Both Chloe and Davis realized that there were certain things they wouldn't be able to bounce back from.

"Aquaman and Canary get to Watchtower." Green Arrow ordered. "Cyborg and Impulse make sure our special friends get to their new home safely. Let the cops sort out the rest of them. Boyscout and I will find Destroyer."

"_I'm already gone._" Aquaman's voice confirmed.

"If you decide you need us." Impulse gave a quick grin as he lifted the shape shifter again. "Give a holler." Then he was gone.

Cyborg lifted Plastique and Neutron effortlessly. "When we're done, we're going to head to Watchtower. Unless we hear otherwise from you."

Canary waited for the others to leave before approaching Boyscout and Arrow. "If I find out the three of you did something stupid..."She let the threat hang before running towards the back of the building.

* * *

_"What about Samuel?"_

_"Sam Bloome? Doesn't it sound kind of like-"_

_"Yeah. Joseph?"_

_"Maybe. I like Rueben."_

_The bed was covered in books. Chloe set propped up against the headboard, several pillows tucked behind her back. Davis was at the closet, ironing his uniform for work the next day. His iPod was docked and **Staind's So Far Away** was playing through the apartment._

_"I don't understand why you don't want him to have your name."_

_Davis moved his shoulders restlessly. He didn't really want to have this conversation, but he knew his wife and understood that he wouldn't be able to avoid it. "Because,"_

_"Because what? Davis." She waited until he looked up from the ironing board. "Come here. Talk to me."_

_It took him longer then it should have. But he went through the motions of laying his uniform over the back of a chair, breaking down the board, and setting the iron aside to cool as if in slow motion. She waited him out. He didn't expect her to do otherwise. He sat on her side of the bed so that they were hip to hip. "It's just, sometimes, and maybe more the closer we get to the baby being born...sometimes...I feel like I...I feel like I don't really exist. Like Davis Bloome doesn't exist. Sometimes, it's almost like I can hear it-the beast, you know-in my head. Telling me that I'm just a mask, a cover, nothing more than a camouflage. A shell. And when I can block those thoughts," When he was with her, when she looked at him and made him real. "I can't escape the fact that my name...it's a throwaway, Chloe. Just a label slapped on me, could have just as well been pulled out of a hat."_

_"Is that why you suggested I keep my last name?"_

_In a move that he no longer seemed able to control, Davis' hand went to her belly and he gave a brief nod. "A suggestion you ignored. I just want our kid to have a name that means something."_

_Chloe pulled on his hand until she could frame his face in her hands. "I'm looking at you. I married you. I love you. Everything about you is real, Davis. If you were just a cover...what would stop the beast from taking control."_

_And that was his greatest fear. The beast, it wanted her. Craved her the way a man would crave a woman. And there were times when they made love, Davis could hear the beast whispering inside his head. Demanding that he take more of her, take her faster, harder. Take her in ways her body would in no way be able to handle. It drove home the fact that the beast was there at all times, but when the beast was in control Davis Bloome ceased to exist. "I can't allow it to take over. I can't allow it to get near you."_

_"And that's what makes you real. What you feel for me, for our son, that's what makes you real, Davis. A shell couldn't love us the way you do."_

_Closing the distance between them, Davis pressed his lips to hers. He didn't tell her-didn't know if he ever would-that **she** made him real. That he didn't truly exist before her. And that without her, he wouldn't want to._

_"And if you don't want our son to be Davis Bloome Jr. I understand. But just for the record, no matter how it came about, for our son the name Davis Bloome will mean something. Because it's his father's name." She waited for that statement to sink in before pulling back and picking up one of the many books spread out around them. "Now are you going to help me narrow down these choices or what?"_

_Davis grinned as he took the book and laid out besides her on the bed. She was right. A shell couldn't love her the way he did. A shell couldn't know the fear that paralyzed him at just the thought of losing her._

* * *

"The baby's in the NICU." Lois explained to AC and Dinah in as calm a voice as she could manage. "They say Chloe went into...Dr. Morrison called it preterm labor. They couldn't slow it down or stop it, so they delivered him."

"Is he going to be okay?" Dinah asked hesitantly. It had to be asked. But she didn't know if she was prepared for the answer."

"Dr. Gibson, she's the doctor from the NI, she said his chances were good. Better than most..." When she could no longer control the tears, Lois allowed herself to be pulled against AC for support. She hadn't seen him yet, they wouldn't allow her to see him yet. Lois considered arguing, but it occurred to her that Chloe hadn't seen him either. And it didn't seem right to Lois for her to see the baby before his parents.

"And Chloe?"

"She's out. After the baby was delivered, she lost consciousness...Dr. Morrison said it's a combination of blood loss and exhaustion..."

They continued to talk in low tones. But then talking became too much and they found they had to be _doing_. Paced the corridors, made unnecessary trips to the cafeteria. Eventually Chloe was admitted and moved to a private room. Lois found an area safe to use her cell so she could call her Uncle Gabe and the General, before going back and parking herself besides her cousin's bed. Dinah decided to pass herself off as Lucy Lane and head down to the NICU to see if she could get anymore information. AC went to Chloe and Davis' apartment to retrieve the bag Lois swore Chloe would need once she was awake.

Bart and Victor showed up just as AC arrived back at the hospital. Dinah arrived back outside Chloe's room just as the boys did.

"They not buy you as Lucy?" AC gave a teasing grin.

"No, they believed I was her. They still wouldn't give me any information. They also told me they were sick of being threatened by the women in this family. So...Anything?"

"They're off line, man." Bart's voice was a low whisper. "Like way off. When we couldn't get them on the comm, we headed straight here."

"I hate to say this-"

"Dude. Then don't."

Dinah cut AC a dirty look before continuing with her line of thought. "But how do we know they didn't just walk right into another trap?"

Victor nodded, because he'd thought of that as well. "Because they cut communication. None of the comms were destroyed, the signal didn't go off like it would if they were forced to disconnect. Whatever the three of them are doing, they don't want us to know about it."

Lois stepped out of Chloe's room and came down the hall towards the group of heroes. "The doctor will be back out in a minute. Chloe's waking up and I need good news to give her." But she could see from their faces that they had none. "Please guys, help me. What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to tell her that her husband is missing?"


	19. There is a pleasure sure, in being mad

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: I really like how this chapter turned out. Davis and Chloe are back, and in a way so is Doomsday. I hope everyone likes it. As for the end...I'm working on the next chapter and will try to get it up as soon as possible. Promise. Please review, I really want to know what everyone thinks.**

* * *

_**There is a pleasure sure, in being mad, which none but madmen know—**_**John Dryden**

Davis never lost sight of his target. At first the little bastard tried speeding away, he didn't count on Davis being able to keep up with him. Nor did it occur to him that Bart's body was made to handle that kind of speed, while his was not, and he could not keep up the pace. So he tried the shape shifting. Weaving in and out of pedestrian traffic in an attempt to get lost. An attempt that failed spectacularly.

There was no denying that this was a hunt. And everything about Davis' body seemed to be built for this. He could hear the erratic beat of the kid's heart, smell the fear emanating from every pore, and could see the shifting whenever he took on another visage. At some point the beast and the man merged, both hunting the same man to different ends.

It did not escape Davis' notice when they fled Metropolis and subsequently Kansas as well. He felt the tug, knew it was Chloe trying to pull him back. The kid was out of Kansas, away from Chloe, that's all that mattered. But whenever that thought began to sway him, the beast would push forward and knock it away: _He can always come back. You have to make sure he doesn't come back._ Then he'd think of his son, his fear and concern growing as he considered the things that could have caused Chloe's bleeding. _End this_, the beast would whisper, _End this and you can get back to them_. So he'd push forward with determination. Lying to himself that when this was all over he could go back to them.

Davis knew there was no going back. Not from where he was headed.

* * *

The fact that she could recognize that she was in a hospital before she fully regained consciousness no longer bothered Chloe as it once did. It was no less a depressing discovery then the first time, but it was nothing she could change now. Her life, thus far, had been a series of unfortunate accidents and near death experiences.

Davis once mused how it was funny that they met in one of the few catastrophes in Metropolis that she had not been involved in.

_"It's a good thing, because if I remember correctly I was looking pretty good."_ She'd given him a wide teasing grin. _"You might not have noticed me if I was one of the bruised and bloodied injured."_

At that point his eyes had become shades darker and as intense as she'd ever seen them. For long moments he said nothing, just looking at her with those wonderful brown eyes. Then his lips curled, the smile working it's way slowly to his eyes. _"Yes I would have."_

It was a moment she'd likely never forget. Because she'd loved him then, loved him even though he was not her husband, on that night he hadn't even been her boyfriend. But she loved him. And realized that she had loved him from the moment she laid eyes on him. So in that moment she understood-despite the fact that she had been engaged to Jimmy-that there was nothing in the world that could make her give up Davis.

Maybe that was why she no longer held regrets. Everything in her life, every tear, every hospital stay lead her to Davis. Didn't mean she'd be happy to never see the inside of a hospital for as long as she lived. Those first few moments always sucked. The poking and the prodding by the well-meaning but none-the-less annoying techs. Then the doctors flashing lights in her eyes and asking questions her fuddled mind couldn't exactly wrap itself around.

When she first started to wake up, she recognized her cousin's....presence, she figured was the right term. And she tried to stop her from shooting out of the room to get the doctor, but Lois was out the door before Chloe could even think to form the words. When the doctor came in she got to experience the ever fun 'Charlie Brown and the Adult' conversation. And it seemed her mind slid away again in defense.

It was funny that her memory had been clearer when she first came to consciousness than it was after the short nap. A lot of what happened inside the science center was fuzzy, the entire trip to the hospital was a blur. She remembered being in a procedure room, the doctor was concerned about the baby. Something about him being under stress...the labor starting...being unable to stop it. It seemed like such a terrible nightmare. But just as before she realized at once that she was in the hospital and Lois was beside her. She was able to turn her head, to see her cousin's tear stained face. And Chloe hoped to God it wasn't as bad as Lois' tears made it out to be.

"Davis?" The word was a whisper from her lips. "Where is...is he with the baby....is he with Declan?"

Lois gave a watery smile. "Declan? I thought that would be the name you guys chose."

Chloe knew her cousin well enough to know that she was stalling. "Lo. Lois, where...Davis...the baby...where are they?"

* * *

The kid wasn't nearly as smart as he thought he was. Davis had been following him long enough to realize the boy had no idea what he was doing. He tried running again, so Davis ran after him. It wasn't long before he had to stop. Davis wanted to explain to him that whatever Bart was, which was clearly different from himself and Clark or the other meteor types, his body was equipped to handle the speed at which he could move. The meteor infected-like the one he was chasing-could not maintain it. But Davis said nothing, because he also knew that the body could get so run down the brain's ability to function correctly falters as well.

And as expected, the bastard made a mistake.

The forethought wasn't there, the survival instinct not as sharp as it otherwise would have been, and he turned a corner to find himself alone in an alley with no way out of it.

The two of them squared off. Parasite knew it would be dangerous, but he took a chance and tried using the speed he absorbed. It was a futile effort as Davis reached out and grabbed him before he could get out of the alley, tossed him back in as if he were weightless. Parasite tried pumping himself up a bit more, tried again, but found himself in the same position as before.

"You try that one more time your heart is going to explode." Davis warned.

Which to Parasite sounded a whole hell of lot better then being ripped to shreds. "Shouldn't you be getting back to the wife. With the way she was bleeding it would be prudent for you to get back there. Who knows, her and the kid might have bit it if you wait too much longer."

Davis took one step forward, but somehow managed to hold himself in check. "Who sent you after them?"

"Yeah, I'm going to tell you that." Parasite wasn't feeling as cavalier as he spoke, but he needed to buy himself some time. Let his body work up the energy to try to get out of the alley again. "And here I thought you tracked me down because I threatened to end Mrs. EMT."

"Who sent you?" Davis asked again slowly.

"I hope your girl's okay. The kid...I don't care either way. But Chloe," He gave a lecherous smirk. "Mmm. When the people I work for get their hands on you and the farm boy, I think they'll reward me by letting me go back." He shifted until Davis was staring at a reflection of himself. "As you. Give your girl the ride of her life. Maybe I'll knock her up again, raise a couple little parasites. But not right off...wanna give that body a thorough work out first. Is she a screamer? I bet she is."

Davis gave a pained laughed. He didn't even remember moving, didn't remember giving his body the order, but he was standing in front of Parasite. "That was...that was absolutely the wrong answer." He grabbed the kid's collar, pushed off on his knees, and sent them both airborne.

* * *

"Mrs. Bloome." Dr. Gibson walked into the room as Chloe was struggling to push her way out of the bed. "I'm Dr. Gibson, I've been seeing to your son. Little," She checked the chart she carried, gave a pleased smile. "Declan. I'm always happy when we can stop referring to them as 'baby boy/girl surname'." She glanced at Lois and Dinah. "I don't know if you want your cousins here for this."

Chloe waved that away absently. "How is he?" She asked anxiously.

"We'll get to that but right now, I'd like to ask you a few questions. How would you say your pregnancy was, any problems? Did you experience a lot of stress recently?"

Not seeing how these questions were more pressing then the one regarding her son's heath, Chloe's response was quick and biting. "You mean aside from being held hostage at gun point for over an hour."

Dr. Gibson nodded patiently. "Yes, we were watching that develop on the news this morning. I'm glad to see you and your cousin made it out of there. You're both reporters for _The Daily Planet_ aren't you. I've been following your reports on the Red-Blue Blur. I'm sure that's pretty stressful work. I don't think I've ever met a journalist who wasn't playing chicken with a deadline."

"Doctor!" Nerves shot, patience snapped, Chloe bit out the word harshly. "I'm going to ask you a very simple question. And feel free to talk to me like I'm two. Is my baby going to be okay?"

"Declan was born at thirty-four weeks. Making him pre-term. But you've been under a bit of stress recently. Which in this case was a good thing because your body released hormones that helped to prepare his lungs before birth. Many pre-term babies have heart, lung, and liver difficulties." Dr. Gibson could see the three women gearing up, so she quickly pushed forward. "Little Declan, he...he was a normal preemie. Small, 4 pounds six ounces. We placed him in an incubator, he was having trouble breathing on his own, he was jaundiced, and his heartbeat...well it was cause for concern."

Chloe felt both Lois and Dinah's arms come around her and desperately fought the urge to shrug them off. She wanted out of this room, to run as fast and as hard as she could to her baby. She wanted to take him in her arms, hold him, love him just so he'd know he wasn't alone. But God, he'd already been alone for so long. And struggling. Her baby was hooked up to machines and tubes and without his parents. She couldn't stand it.

"But, I'm going to be honest with you Mrs. Bloome, I've never seen anything like it. In just a few short hours we've taken him off the ventilators, off the heart monitors, even off from under the lamps. A turn around such as this..... it's simply remarkable."

And the thought came to Chloe and flew out of Lois and Dinah's mouths so quickly, she nearly giggled. "He didn't get bigger did he?"

Dr. Gibson gave an encouraging smile. "No, he hasn't grown any. Actually he's unable to latch at the moment."

"He's on a feeding tube?" It shouldn't have been something to concern her so greatly. The news she just received, the first bit of good news she received in the last twenty-four hours, should have been enough.

"That's also very common. Mrs. Bloome, your son...he's a very strong little boy."

"I want to see him." Chloe pushed back the sheets, fully prepared to climb out of the bed, and walk to her son. And this time she did shrug off the other women's arms when they tried to stop her. "No, I want to see my son. Now."

"And you will. As soon as we get a PCA in here to help you out of the bed."

"I can get out of the bed on my own." Which she did and would have gone straight down had her cousin not been there to catch her and help her back into the bed.

"We'll get you in to see Declan shortly." Dr. Gibson promised before leaving the three women alone.

Chloe sat on the side of the bed, wondered if she could talk her cousin into her walking her down to the NICU. "I hate to ask a really stupid question, but did anyone try their cells. Davis, we bought an emergency phone...for when I went into labor. He'll answer that one." The tears came on so suddenly, so strongly, she was helpless to stop them. "He has to be here, Lo." Her cousin's arms came around her and she sobbed helplessly onto Lois' shoulder. "I need him. I don't think...I'm not strong enough...I can't do this without him."

* * *

"I don't know about this, Clark." Bundled up in layers of arctic wear, Oliver cursed the fact that the sunglasses he wore did nothing to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun on the brilliantly white snow. "How would Davis even know about this place?"

"It's the last remaining piece of our heritage. He may not have been aware of it, but Davis knows about it." Clark glanced around the fortress. "Besides, we've looked everywhere else."

Oliver nodded. He allowed Clark to take the lead on this, which is why he'd left his arrow gear behind and came dressed in his civvies. Clark believed that Davis needed friends, people who loved Chloe, and not heroes. Oliver hoped to God he was right.

"I still would have liked to bring the comms. I wouldn't imagine this place has the best reception. How are we suppose to tell him Chloe and the baby's okay if we don't even know?" Oliver was going to say more, but Davis suddenly appeared inside the fortress, leaving his question unanswered.

"What is this place?" Davis' eyes wandered the room. "I was thinking I needed a place to clear my head. I just needed a few minutes. Then I saw this place." His gaze finally landed on the two other men. "How did you get here?"

He looked....calm, Clark noted, but that wasn't near as comforting as it should have been. "It's a part of Krypton. It's something of home, Davis. Our home."

Davis shook his head, taking in what he could only describe as shards of ice shooting from the snow. "Chloe's my home."

That was good, Oliver thought. He was still thinking of Chloe, still enough of himself to recognize what Chloe was to him. "Chloe's the reason we're here, Davis."

Davis backed away, as if distance would stop the words from coming out of Oliver's mouth. His hold was still too tentative. He couldn't hear about them yet. Any word, either way, could push him. And there were still things he needed to do.

"Where's the kid, Davis? What are you doing here?"

Davis looked to Clark. "Someone sent them after her. They went after her, to get to us. And they won't stop, they'll keep coming. She'll never be safe. Not until we find whoever it is and stop them."

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Clark asked again slowly.

"He's a hothead, Clark. What's the best thing to do with hotheads?"

"You buried him in the snow." Oliver couldn't help but to sound a little impressed but quickly sobered up when Clark shot him a disapproving look.

"Not completely. I need him to talk, right."

Clark was gone and back before anyone could stop him. A bruised, bloodied, and shivering Parasite was left at his feet. "This isn't right, Davis. This isn't you."

"I am whatever I have to be to keep her safe."

"Does that include a murderer?" Davis barely flinched at the word, but Clark noticed that the other man wasn't as cold as he thought he was. At least not yet. "And if he doesn't talk. You going to start on the other ones. Where do you draw the line?"

"I didn't cross the line." Davis growled, moving forward menacingly. "They did that by taking my wife. And I'll make him talk."

"Dead men can't talk."

"But men who don't want to die do."

That, Oliver thought, was a damn good point. But said nothing as Clark and Davis continued to circle each other, Clark making sure to stay between Davis and Parasite.

"And if he doesn't, will you kill him." When he didn't respond, Clark shook his head emphatically. "You can't do this, Davis. You can't go back to her, not after that."

"I can't go back to her anyway, Clark. She'll never be safe; from me or anyone who'd want to come after me. So, I'll make him talk. Then I'll find whoever started this. And I'll end it."

"It'll never end, Davis. I thought the same way you did. I thought, I'd be able to live a normal life. But there is always someone out there, someone who wants to destroy me. And willing to use the people I love to do it."

Oliver rolled his eyes. This was absolutely no way to talk Davis out of doing whatever he was thinking of doing. "What are you going to do after, Davis? Are you going to go away?"

"She's better off without me. You both know she's better off without me. I'm a monster. A _thing. _Look at what I've done, what I'm going to do. I'm not good enough for her. I never will be. The best thing I could do for her and the baby...is leave."

Oliver didn't know what do with Davis now. His eyes were red, a sure sign that the beast was close to the surface. But tears were flowing from those eyes. Oliver didn't think monsters could cry. "Davis, what you're doing here...it doesn't make you a monster. It makes you human. Your wife and child were threatened...protecting them, doing whatever you have to to protect them...there's nothing monstrous about that."

"Davis," Clark began in a low, calm voice. "When I spoke to Chloe earlier...she was in that place, she was scared, we both could hear how scared she was. And despite that...the one thing she asked me, the thing that was more important to her than anything, was to make sure you didn't do exactly what it is you're doing now."

A few very tense moments seemed to pass, but Davis eventually seemed to back down. No longer circling Clark and all but collapsing against one of the consoles. His eyes were a watery brown when he looked up at Clark. "Get him out of here. Just go."

Clark was getting ready to scoop Parasite up and do just that when he realized that Davis was not moving. "You're coming, too, Davis. You can't do this to her. You can't leave her like this."

"Clark...you don't know what it's like to have this thing inside you. It's never _not_ there. I can hear it in my head. Sometimes, I want her....I want to take her in a way I know..." Images flashed in Davis' head. Images of holding Chloe down, forcing his way inside of her, taking her whether she was ready for him or not. Her tears and cries of pain, like music to his ears, spurring him on. Driving him to pound into her harder, faster... "It wants her...and I think, sometimes, it hates her. Because it wants me to hurt her. Sometimes, it's like it wants me to destroy her." He was openly sobbing now. "I don't want to leave her. I love her so much. Sometimes it's like I can't breathe for loving her. But I can't...I can't be with her, if this thing could get out and hurt her."

"Did it ever occur to you that that's what the monster wants?" Oliver asked. "You said yourself that the beast hasn't come out the entire time you've been with Chloe. Even today, what you felt for her kept it locked away. The beast might be driving you away from her in order to take control. Because it's clear that the controlling influence in your life _is_ Chloe."

"She needs you, Davis. She's in trouble and she needs you."

Realizing that Davis needed that one extra push, Oliver moved until he was kneeling in front of the other man. "Did you choose a name? For the baby."

Davis rubbed his hands roughly through his hair. "Declan. Declan Mathew Bloome."

"Declan." Oliver repeated. "It's Gaelic, right? Means full of goodness. And Mathew?"

"Gift of God." Davis answered. "It was perfect. We liked the names and we looked them up...we couldn't believe how perfect they were."

"Can you leave?" Clark asked. "Can you leave without seeing how perfect _he_ is?"


	20. The little boy made for me

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**Author's note to follow.**

* * *

_**The little boy made for me in the stars—**_**Nelly Furtado**

_For two days Chloe hung around Isis until well past midnight, but Davis never showed. She called, it was embarrassing how often she called him, but he never answered. When she was no longer able to stand it, Chloe went to his apartment. She didn't know how long she stood outside his door, banging her fist against the wood and likely drawing the ire of all his neighbors, until he seemed to have had enough. The door cracked open a few inches, she stepped inside to see him walking away. She closed the door at her back, noticing the ridiculous number of locks running down the frame. And as she latched them all, she understood what it was she was doing._

_The apartment was sparse. There was a large black sofa, an end table, books piled on every available surface, and a large flat screen. Following his path, she found herself in his bedroom; which consisted of nothing more than a rather large bed and a lounge chair. He was sitting on the side of the bed with his back to her, Chloe could see the sweat soaking through the shirt, the tension in his shoulders, and the way his hands shook when he lifted them to his face._

_"Hey."_

_"You shouldn't be here, Chloe."_

_Chloe heard the fear in his voice and took a step closer to him. "I was worried. I've been calling."_

_"I know. And there was a reason I didn't answer." Davis just wanted her to go away. He wanted her as far away from himself as possible. "Go away, Chloe. Please."_

_Maybe it was genetic, and considering Lois never did as she was told either, Chloe figured odds were that it was, but she walked around the bed until she was kneeling in front of him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she turned his face towards her, and nearly drew away when she looked into his blood red irises. Then in a blink, the red was gone, and she was once again looking into melting brown eyes. "Davis."_

_That was all it took and instantly Davis broke down, crying helplessly in her arms._

_"You don't have to go through this alone." She whispered against his ear, tears falling from her own eyes. "Let me help you. Please."_

_How could he ask that of her? How could he ask her to be around him, when the things he thought of doing to her turned his own stomach? "I can't...I've been handling it."_

_"How? By locking yourself inside this apartment."_

_And listening to her voice messages, picturing her, and drawing on his feelings for her. "It's been working."_

_"Davis," She said his name softly, brushing the tears off his cheeks. "I hate to break it to you, but I saw that thing. A couple of locks is not going to keep it inside this apartment." When he looked up at her, brow knit in confusion, she suddenly realized he didn't fully understand what was happening to him. "You don't...What do you think is happening?"_

_"I black out. And I hurt people."_

_"No," Well, yes, but it wasn't exactly like that. "Remember how you told me, you felt like you had this darkness inside of you." Not like he could actually forget something like that. "It's more than a darkness." She began to describe what she'd seen in the alley two nights before. As she spoke he began to increase the distance between them until he stood well on the other side of the room. _

_"I really am a monster." And he didn't know if that was suppose to make him feel better or worse. At this moment he just felt empty._

_"You're not a monster."_

_"Yes, I am. You saw it yourself. And you knew it was me." He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "You knew I was a monster."_

_"No, Davis. Not like that." She couldn't explain it. How could she explain that she looked at that monster and saw him? How could she explain that she'd seen that thing in her nightmares? That there were times when she thought of him and saw a monster instead of a man. How could she tell him that without making him feel worse?_

_Her feelings lately had been so complicated, so conflicted. When she thought of him, sometimes she felt like a computer analyzing a program, but lately she'd been feeling that way with everything. Then she was with him, near him, and she felt like herself again. Felt human again. Her feelings for him were so clear, while everything else in her life seemed to be shrouded in fog. And therein lied the problem. He shouldn't make sense when nothing else in her life did. "I knew you."_

_She could break him, Davis knew. In no time at all, she could own all of him, and make of him whatever she wanted. "Doesn't change anything. Actually it just reinforces the fact that you need to get as far away from me as possible."_

_"I can help you."_

_"How?"_

_Okay, he had a point there. She had no idea how she could help him, only that it's what she did. She was a helper, a fixer. "I **want** to help you."_

_He turned towards her then. In his whole life, no one had ever wanted to help him. "Why?"_

_Because helping him was something she could grab a hold of. Because he looked at her like no one ever had and she didn't want to lose that. Because he was worth saving. She said none of that as she moved to stand in front him, placing a tentative hand on his chest. The muscles beneath her hand tensed and flexed, she didn't understand how he could feel so solid yet look at her with such aching vulnerability. "Let me help you."_

_Tears gathered in his eyes. Reaching out, his fingers brushed lightly over her cheek. "I think maybe you might be the only one who can."_

* * *

He was so small. Chloe couldn't think past how tiny her little boy looked. He was laying on his back, the diaper he wore seemed to swallow him whole. There was a tube running from his nose, the tape used to hold it in place seemed to take up his whole face. She counted each rise and fall of his tiny chest. Her fingers itched to touch the dark hair covering his head. He was just so small. She imagined Davis would be able to cup him in the palm of his hands.

"You ready."

Chloe nodded absently as she pushed open the door and walked gingerly into the room with the help of the aide.

"Mrs. Bloome, I'm Debra, the nurse who's been taking care of Declan. If you'll just give us a minute we were going to remove the feeding tube."

"But," Chloe glanced nervously between her son and the nurse. "What if he still can't latch?"

"Well, that wasn't our main concern. We tend to use the G-tube with preemies because of their weak lungs. You know what it's like to eat when you've got a stuffy nose, right." The nurse gave Chloe a kind smile. "We just want to make things as easy for them as possible. But Declan's been doing just fine off the vents, we really don't think he'll have any problems feeding."

Chloe nodded. "They didn't tell me...How long before I can..." Before she could touch him, pick him up, hold him against her so that she could feel each breath he took.

"This won't take long at all. If you want to have a seat, we'll bring him right over."

To Chloe it seemed like forever. And she watched, made herself watch, as the tube was slid from his nose. He cried, of course he would, to Chloe it seemed like the worse thing in the world. She wanted to take this from him, take on any pain or discomfort he'd ever feel.

"Okay, little boy." The nurse cooed softly. "There's someone here very anxious to meet you."

Chloe held her arms out, the smile spreading easily across her lips as she finally felt the weight of her son in her arms. She thought most of the weight was probably the blankets, but didn't dwell on it. Because he was real and he was solid and he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

"The lactation nurse will be down shortly to help you with the breast feeding. I'm just going to be right over there if you need me."

Chloe nodded absently, unable to look away from her baby. He had Davis' mouth. Dr. Gibson said she might not be able to see either herself or Davis in their baby, at least not yet. But Chloe had spent so much time running her fingers over her husband's face, she could recognize his features blindfolded. And seeing her baby's mouth drawn up in a pout identical to his father's brought the tears to her eyes.

"Hi." She whispered softly, hating the tears for obstructing her view of him. "Hi, son."

She'd made her living in words. While she'd been pregnant, she never ran out of words for her unborn son. She never ran out of words period. But as she looked down at the tiny beautiful miracle in her arms, there were no words. There was no way to express the depth of emotion she felt. All she could do was hold him close, press her lips to his brow and whisper words that didn't seem to truly encompass what was inside her, but fell from her lips none the less. "I love you. I love you. I love you." And she continued on repeatedly, because at the moment they were the only words that mattered.

* * *

_"I just don't feel right about this. It's your bed." Already more comfortable in his apartment then she should be, Chloe tossed her jacket carelessly into his chair. "You haven't slept in your own bed for a week."_

_He'd been standing at the door when she arrived, grabbing at the frame as if to restrain himself. When he saw her, he went heavily into her arms, allowing Chloe to lead him back into his bedroom. She eased them both into the bed, pulling Davis' body towards her until his head rested on her stomach. They lay that way for long moments, her fingers gently brushing through his hair, waiting for the trembling to stop. _

_As usual, Chloe had started to drift off. And as usual Davis climbed off the bed, fully prepared to spend another night on the couch. But this time, Chloe stopped him before he could leave the room._

_"Neither have you." Davis smiled as he handed Chloe one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers. "It's my bed. I can have anyone in it I want."_

_The jealousy was unexpected-and unwarranted since she had no claim to him-but it didn't seem as if she could help it. She couldn't stand the thought of another woman sharing his bed, she couldn't stand the thought of another woman sharing anything with him. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather take the couch."_

_"Chloe, please. It's a brand new bed, I've barely slept in it myself. Fresh, clean sheets. I want you in my bed." Only just realizing what he said, Davis' immediately began to back track. "That's not...I didn't mean..."_

_Chloe smiled despite the fact that her face had flushed a bright red. "Yeah, I know." Didn't change the fact that her mind had gone to that place anyway. "Okay." It seemed to be enough and without another word they began to changed into their pajamas. _

_Despite telling herself she shouldn't, Chloe watched as he stripped off his uniform. As she began to change into the clothes he'd given her, she wondered on the level of comfort they already shared. There was an easiness with him that she'd only ever had with Clark. But there was also an intimacy she couldn't ignore no matter how hard she tried. "It's a big bed."_

_It took a few moments for her words to really sink in, but when they did, Davis immediately began to shake his head. "I don't...I, uh,...I really don't think that's a good idea."_

_"We're adults."_

_"You're getting married."_

_"It won't be like that."_

_It would be for Davis. Everything with Chloe, at least for him, was more than it should have been. He'd even gone out and made her a key, but didn't know how she would react if he were to give it to her. Despite the fact that she was only with him to try to find a way to help him, though it seemed she needed to do no more than be with him. But it had been the best week of his life. _

_It didn't matter that his body was going through an obscenely painful transformation; Chloe being with him eased the pain, soothed the beast, and when he woke up in the morning, he woke up to Chloe in his bed. For just a few moments he could pretend that she was his. Davis thought he'd suffer anything for her. "I just don't think it would be right."_

_"It's not right that you have to sleep on the couch in your own home. We're friends, Davis. Friends can share a bed."_

_He didn't think they could if one friend was pathetically in love with the other. Davis figured sharing a bed with Chloe and not being able to touch her or hold her, would be a kind of hell for him. But she was looking at him so expectantly. Looking at him as if she wanted him close. How could he deny her anything? "I guess. But, Chloe, are you sure?"_

_What I am, Chloe thought as she made an effort not to stare at his bare chest, is clearly insane. "It's not that big of a deal. We'll sleep, that's all." And to prove to herself that it was indeed no big deal, she climbed into the bed and under the covers._

_For a few moments, Davis stood at the foot of the bed looking everywhere but at the woman laying between his sheets. "I should probably get cable." _

_He mumbled the statement so softly, Chloe just barely caught it. "What?"_

_"Uh, if you want, I could have the cable set up in here so you know..." _

_"You don't have to rearrange your whole apartment for me." Realizing that he would probably stand there all night, Chloe shoved back the sheets on the other side of the bed._

_"It wouldn't be that big of a deal," He pulled the sheets back up, before lowering himself on top of them. "My partner Mike's been ragging on me to get cable."_

_It was such a proper thing to do, laying on top of the covers. Assuring that things between them remained purely innocent. It was so sweet...so....just so Davis, that for a moment she didn't catch what he said. "Wait, you don't have cable?"_

_Reaching up, Davis switched off the light so that they lay together in the dark. He felt the bed shift, knew she was facing him now. "Nope."_

_"But, but how do you watch **Mad Men** or **Pushing Daisies** or **Monk **or **True Blood** or anything on HBO."_

_Davis wished he hadn't turned the light off. The way her voice had hitched he could only imagine how cute she looked in her indignation "I don't."_

_"I thought you were a hockey fan."_

_"I watch the game at Mike's."_

_"But you have that big ass TV." Chloe frowned in the dark, really wishing she could see him clearly. "You're not one of those video game guys. Big television just for the console."_

_"I do have a Wii I won at work. The X-Box I bought. But I didn't get the TV just for that, I got it for my movies."_

_"Oh," She relaxed back onto the bed. "What movies?"_

_"Star Wars."_

_Chloe waited and waited. And when several moments passed, she realized that he was actually done with his list. "Star Wars. That's it."_

_"Well, you know, there's the originals which I transferred to DVD. Then the special editions. And then he went and added all that stuff; Jabba to New Hope and young Anakin to Jedi. And you know, the three new movies." Even in the dark he could feel her eyes on him._

_"Oh my God, you are a serious fanboy." And just when she thought he couldn't get any cuter. "Wanted to be Luke when you grew up?"_

_"Of course. I wanted to believe that there was something greater for me." He gave a bitter laugh. "Wanted to be Luke and turned out to be Anakin. Can't have everything I guess."_

_"Honestly, I never saw the new ones. Well, I saw them, I just didn't pay attention to any of the parts that Ewan McGregor wasn't in. But I do know that whatever bad Anakin did, whatever he became, he turned it all around for his son."_

_"Well, I don't have a son." And frankly he didn't think he wanted a son or any child if there was a chance it would suffer the same fate as him._

_"Then find something else, anything else worth fighting for. Until we figure this thing out, you just have to hold on." She didn't know when she reached out and laced her fingers through his, but she didn't pull away when his gripped tightened. "I promise you we'll figure this out. I just need you to promise me you'll hang on."_

_Davis turned his head and was surprised that he could see her; the way her lips curled in just a hint of a smile, her sleepy heavy-lidded eyes, and she was just so pretty it was all he could do to keep from pulling her into his arms. "I promise." He'd do anything for her._

* * *

They encountered Bart outside of Met. General. Apparently the young speedster had gotten more then enough rest after a quick nap and was now burning off excess energy. It seemed that Oliver wanted to lecture him for speeding around the hospital so flagrantly, but it was late..or early, and he didn't have the energy to deal with a hyper Bart at the moment. And realizing that a lecture from the boss wasn't coming, Bart stopped.

"They're good." His grin was from ear to ear. "I don't know all the medical jargon, Vic probably does. I just know they're good." In his excitement, he seemed to begin to vibrate, and took off again to burn more energy.

The hospital was quiet when they walked in. Better then anyone, Davis knew the stillness of a hospital at four in the morning. Several of the nurses and aides glanced up at them, but said nothing. Having worked more than his share of midnight shifts, Davis understood their less then chipper moods. Four am, on third shift, was the worse hour in the world. Any other time he would sympathize with them, but at them moment his thoughts were elsewhere.

Oliver had called, arranged for Chloe to be moved into a private room in what Davis often thought of as the V.I.P section of the hospital. When they stepped on the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor he wondered if they'd be asked to show the balance of their bank accounts before they'd be allowed on the floor. But the only thing they were asked to show were their licenses and what their relationship was to Chloe.

"I'm her husband." Davis spoke softly but it still seemed as if his voice carried around the halls.

The guard at the desk looked up with a smile as he handed Davis back his license. "Congratulations. You get the special badge."

It didn't take long before Davis was handed a badge with his picture on it, written above his photo were the words: _New Daddy_. He gave the guard a sad smile and the words near broke his heart. "Thanks."

The guard looked at Clark and Oliver. "And I guess you two would be more cousins?"

"Actually," Oliver flashed a charming grin. "We're the brothers. I'm hers." He nodded towards Clark. "And he's his."

"Yeah right." The guard looked down to the two licenses he held. He didn't really care, but the girl was the only one on the unit, and he'd received instructions that she could continue to have visitors as long as they passed security. The badges were part of the hospital's policy, but the security measures for this particular patient had been set up by one of her 'cousins'. You'd think Michelle Obama had given birth the way the hospital was bending over backwards for... "Oliver Queen. That's _your_ sister." Well that explained things.

"Yup, and if you'll just excuse us." Taking his license and badge Oliver turned from the desk and started up the hall after Davis, pulling Clark along with them.

They came across the waiting room first. Dinah, the only one who seemed remotely comfortable, lay on a couch with a pillow under her head and a sheet tucked up to her chin. It seemed like AC had pulled two chairs together, his head lay on a pillow against the wall, his own sheet wrapped around his shoulders. And Victor was sitting straight up in a chair, head tilted slightly back, and like the others sound asleep.

Before they could approach them, a nurse stepped in their way. "Excuse me." Her eyes quickly scanned the three faces before dropping to their badges, then settling on Davis' face. "Mr. Bloome. I'm sure you would like an update before you go in."

Davis nodded. What good was he to them? What good was he, when he couldn't even be there for his family at a time like this. As the nurse spoke, Davis became more convinced that he was making the right choice. They could have died. He could have lost them both. And instead of being where he was suppose to be, he was out breaking every promise he made to Chloe.

This would be his punishment, his hell. To carry the images of Chloe and Declan, knowing that he could never see them again. Seeing them one last time was more than he deserved. They were more than he deserved.

"You have a very strong family, Mr. Bloome. You're a very lucky man."

"I am." Davis agreed softly.

"You can go right in whenever you're ready." She indicated a door just down the hall where Chloe and Declan slept. "But try not to disturb them too much. They need their rest." And with that she walked away.

"I should..."

"Go ahead." As uncomfortable as AC looked, Oliver couldn't wait to situate himself in the same position. Having gotten Davis to the hospital, Oliver figured his work was done and planned on sleeping as long as he could in two hospital chairs pulled together.

Davis looked to Clark, who gave him an encouraging nod before dropping into a chair in the waiting room. Going to Chloe's room door, he eased it open slowly, stepping inside as quietly as he could. Lois was sleeping on the couch, he knew she would be there. Knew she would always be there for Chloe. And it seemed as though he wasn't as quiet as he thought as her eyes opened the moment he stepped into the room.

"You don't have to get up." He whispered, but Lois was already getting up and crossing the room towards him.

"Thank God, you're okay." Lois' arms went around him tightly. "She knew you'd come back to her. I did to." When she pulled back, her eyes were wet with tears. "I'm going to go give Uncle Gabe and the General another call, see what their ETA is. Congratulations, daddy." She gave him a quick squeeze before moving out of the room.

Davis stood where he was a moment. Chloe lay on her side, even sleeping she looked completely exhausted, there was faint bruising under her eyes. Her cheeks drawn and pale. And still she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He noticed that she had one arm stretched out and realized she was reaching towards the clear bassinet beside the bed. And Davis felt as if someone had knocked all the air out of his lungs.

Slowly, as if in a fog, he approached the bassinet. He was so small, was the first clear thought Davis had as he looked upon his son for the first time. The blue blanket he was wrapped in, seemed to swallow him whole. The knit cap on his head had been rolled up several times and was still too big. His fist tucked under his chin and his tiny face relaxed in sleep.

Davis understood that his son was premature, understood in clinical terms the characteristics of most preemies. But this wasn't most preemies. This was his son. His little boy. And he was every bit as beautiful as his mother.

With shaking hands, he lifted Declan out of the bassinet. And he fit, fit so perfectly in the his hands. Oh God, how could he have left? What was he thinking, leaving before he saw this face? Before he knew what it felt like to hold his son. His beautiful boy.

"Declan." He whispered the name softly. "Hello, Declan. I'm your daddy." He smiled when his son's response was a tiny yawn. Davis knew what his son's odds should have been. Knew that his boy should have been on vents and monitors and G-tubes. "But you're strong. Stronger then I'll ever be." Which was why he had to leave. To give his son a chance; a chance to continue to thrive and grow. "It's because I love you and your mommy so much. More than anything in this world."

Davis looked over at the bed, making sure Chloe was still sound asleep. If she knew...he wouldn't be able to walk away from her if she were awake. He should lay Declan back in his bassinet, ease back out of the room and go before Chloe began to stir. Then he looked back down at his son and he wanted just a few more minutes.

"I'm your daddy, Declan." He repeated as if imprinting those words in his son's memory. "I'm your daddy. And I think I've been waiting my whole life for you."

Cradling his son to his body, Davis slid the bassinet away so he could pull the plush rocking chair close to the bed. Settling in, he reached for Chloe's hand. Even in sleep her fingers naturally linked with his. He just needed this moment, just this moment with them. Then he'd leave. Of course he would. But for now, as he held his family close, he was content. Content to do nothing more than watch his son's face until the sun came up.

* * *

**AN: This was suppose to be the final chapter. But the season finally kind of changed the ending I had worked out. Originally this fic was set in two parts: I was going to deal with the memory wipe and Chloe's anger in the second fic. But with the change, I'm going to have that Chloe and Clark confrontation in this fic. So, I have at least two more chapters until the end. **

**AN2: Sorry about the wait, but I was going back and forth on whether I wanted to end things here. But Clark needs to be yell at and so does Davis. And before I could do that, I wanted a chapter with Chloe and Davis and Declan. I hope everyone enjoys it.**


	21. Our souls

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: I suck I know. I keep saying this story is coming to an end and then I add another chapter. Though with this one I cheated because it was so ridiculously long I had to split it. Actually I'm still writing the second part, I had to stop myself. So I'm posting this part, next part will be up in a day or so (hopefully). Chapter 19 pt.2, then the last chapter. That's the goal.**

**AN2: No more nice Chloe. Guess which alien she lets have it first.**

* * *

_**Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same—**_**Wuthering Heights**

The chances of actually getting a good nights sleep in a hospital were, at least in Chloe's experience, none existent. Between the stiff sheets, the unfamiliar surroundings, and the constant prodding managing more than fifteen minutes was a feat. But even the idea of fifteen minutes were shot when Chloe couldn't go two minutes without waking up to make sure Declan was still breathing, still had all ten fingers, all ten toes, just...still there. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of Davis' hand around hers that she was finally able to relax. He'd make sure no one ran off with their baby while she slept.

Even still, it seemed by the time she settled in the Sun began to shine brightly through the windows. And she didn't know what devil bird was perched outside her window, but she was sure it needed to be stopped. Her discontent was short lived however when she rolled over to the sight of her family. It was a rare opportunity for her to watch Davis sleep, as he usually woke at obscenely early hours, but it was one of her favorite things. To see that softness, that peace on his features. And now holding their son in his arms, she'd never seen him more beautiful.

It seemed like she'd been waiting forever for this moment. To see Davis with their baby and Declan appeared even smaller in his daddy's arms. She wanted this moment, wanted to hold it inside herself, to never forget it.

"Hey," Lois peeked her head inside the room. "How you feeling, cuz?"

Chloe smiled at her family. "Looking at them...I couldn't even begin to tell you."

"Uncle Gabe and the General have landed. I'm going to pick them up, then I'll be back."

"Lo, do me a favor?"

"Anything." Lois promised immediately.

"Go home. Sleep, eat." Chloe continued quickly before her cousin could argue. "I'm not saying stay away. Yesterday wasn't exactly a walk in the park for you either. Go rest. Make our fathers and cousins and brothers get some rest. Unfortunately, we'll still be here later."

Lois wanted to argue, wanted to stay as close to her cousin as she could. But Chloe had her family now, and she thought maybe they deserved to spend some more time together before everyone else intruded. "Okay. I'll herd everyone out, but we'll be back." She started to back out of the room, before she came back. "I love you, Chlo."

Chloe smiled. "I love you, too, Lo."

Alone with her guys again, Chloe reached over to hit play on her i-Pod before settling back into sleep.

It was the sound of Declan's crying that pulled Chloe from her light nap. When she opened her eyes she saw that Davis was still asleep in the chair besides the bed, Declan cradled lovingly in his arms. If it wasn't for her baby's crying, and the fullness of her breasts that wasn't exactly comfortable, she may have been happy just to lay in bed and watch them. But in addition to his crying, Declan's little fists were pumping away.

Just as Chloe was starting to climb from the bed, there was a knock at her door. The young woman wore the same blue scrubs as the other nurses and a bright smile. "No need to get up. I'm Lisa, your nurse.

"I think maybe I should..." Chloe eyed her husband warily. He was a possessive sleeper and the odds that he would just hand Declan over were slim and none.

"Just get yourself situated and I'll hand him to you." Lisa went to ease the baby from his father's arms, but the task wasn't as easy as it seemed. "Daddy's got you pretty tight, huh, little guy." She tried again and this time would have sworn she'd been growled at.

"Here," Chloe eased off the bed. "Let me." When the nurse gave way to her, Chloe leaned down until her cheek was pressed to Davis'. "It's time for Declan to eat, baby." Davis' hold slackened enough for her to take Declan into her arms. She noticed Davis' eyes start to flutter, so she brushed her lips over both closed lids. "Go back to sleep." She whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I guess that's one way to do it." Lisa smiled before helping Chloe get settled back into the bed. "You need any help?"

"No, I got it." Declan had his father's appetite, she learned quickly. It was becoming abundantly clear that he was going to be his father's son in every way.

"I spoke to one of your brothers and your brother in law before they left, they wanted you to know they wouldn't stay gone long. The little guy is lucky, they grow 'em big on both sides of his family."

It took Chloe a few minutes, being an only child and marrying a man who literally fell from the sky. And it always took her mind a little time to work it's way out of a fog after a nap, which is why she wasn't so quick on the uptake. She'd been the one to list Bart as her brother, but he wasn't very tall. It was as she was considering this that the light dawned. Clark and Oliver. "Of the three of them, Davis is the runt. And I think Declan's going to look just like his daddy."

"I can think of worse fates. It seems that you have everything under control. I'll be back shortly. But if you need anything, we're just a call light away."

And with Lisa's exit, Chloe was once again left alone with her family and the sounds of Nelly Furtado's _'Childhood Dreams'_ coming from her i-Pod.

Chloe smiled down at her baby in her arms. "What could I possibly need when I have both my guys with me, now." When she had everything she wanted, more than she thought she'd ever have

"Don't tell your daddy this, because your Aunt Lois and I gave him a pretty hard time about his books." Chloe began to speak softly to her son. "But the book I read, said that it was a bad idea for us to hold you while you slept. It was repeated in the parenting classes we took, too. And between the two of us, I'm glad your daddy was the one to toss that aside first. He's more for rules then I am." Declan's eyes slit open briefly then, as if wanting to get a look at his rule breaking mommy.

"Hi, son. How did you like spending time with daddy? I know I slept better with him here. Like everything would be okay because he was with us." She glanced over at her husband, who was now curled up in the chair. The man she loved unconditionally, maybe even unreasonably, perhaps foolishly. And despite all logic, she loved him even more so now that he'd given her her baby.

"I'm going to need your help, Declan. I know your daddy, I know him better then even he knows I do. We had a pretty rough day, yesterday. Believe it or not, I've been through worse. But your daddy, your daddy's not going to believe it. And he's going to want to take this all in on himself. But we're not going to let that happen, are we, son? We're not going to lose him, not even to himself."

Noting the time, she shifted her son so that he could nurse off the other breast. And he seemed more interested in continuing his meal than anything she had to say. "It's in your best interest to work with me, kiddo. Because when your daddy gets depressed, he gets very hard to live with. Epic brooder he is. I think it's an alien thing because Clark is a damn good brooder himself. Not as woobie as your daddy, but still impressive. Which means odds are you're going to be a brooder, too."

Chloe felt the fluttering in her belly, the same she felt the day she married Davis. That rush, that impatience, that excitement to start her life. She couldn't wait to watch Declan grow. To see his smile, hear his voice, watch his personality develop. She wanted out of this hospital bed, out of the hospital. She wanted to take her son home, so they could begin their life.

She couldn't wait to see that wonder on Davis' face when their son, she was sure, would grow to look more like him with each passing day. He confided in her once that he had no pictures of himself before the age of twelve. That no one ever cared enough to take his picture. Told her he had no idea what he looked like as a baby and therefore wouldn't know if his son looked like he did or not. It bothered him, he tried to act like it was no big deal, and that he was fine with their son favoring her more than him. But she was glad that Declan looked like his daddy. Glad that Davis would be able to look at their son and see himself.

"We're a family now, Declan." And for a few moments yesterday she thought she lost them both. A few moments where she experienced a pain that was beyond description. "I won't lose either of you. Not for anything in the world."

* * *

The music worked it's way into Davis' subconscious. Knew that no other song would have gotten to him as quickly, as completely as this one did. His iPod had been a gift from Chloe, she told him aside from his cell and of course his computer, it was the most important electronic device he could own. She'd set everything up for him, being that he was not nearly as tech savvy as she.

When she first started to stay the night with him, he'd always backed off, let her play her music because it was important to him that she was comfortable. Chloe being the smart girl she was, figured out that he wasn't enjoying her musical selections. But it may have been the first time he'd known her to be less than considerate, as she never offered to allow him to play his music. Actually, she'd taken one look at the first few songs he'd gotten off itunes and told him she wouldn't be able to take his music. It was the reason they cleaned with their earbuds in, why they'd worked out a system at night.

Once he lost all his music and called her to come help him retrieve it. Being Chloe, she couldn't help but keep up a running commentary regarding his taste.

_"There, you're up and running again."_

_Davis leaned over the back of her chair. "Thanks, Chloe. Really. Do you know what happened?"_

_"Well, the last song you downloaded was from Limp Bizkit, so I can only assume your iPod objected." _

_"Funny." It wasn't until he turned his head that he realized how close they were._

_Chloe could feel his breath fluttering against her ear and was surprised by how hard it was to keep from turning her head. Her lungs began to work furiously as her heart rate picked up speed. She knew she was blushing, wondered if he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Needing a distraction she focused all her attention on the computer. " 'Falling Slowly'_. _You bought this."_

_"Yeah." To keep from burying his face in her hair, Davis turned back to the computer as well. "You know it."_

_"I have it." Chloe turned to him then, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "You really do tune out when I play my music don't you."_

_"I...uh..." He moved his shoulders restlessly. "Yeah. I can't...I can't take it."_

_"You have Johnny Cash, Wu Tang Clan, and The Beatles on here. An eclectic collection like that, you should be able to listen to anything."_

_"I thought so, too. Then I heard the crap you listen to."_

"_You're adorable. So, how does a guy who's not interested in any movie not made by George Lucas get turned on to a nice little song from a little seen movie."_

_"A friend from work thought I should try new things, she brought it over one night-"_

_"I get it." Chloe snapped out impatiently as she collected her things before leaving without another word to him._

It had occured to him that she might have been jealous, that she didn't like to hear about him with other women. But he couldn't allow himself to get his hopes up. Couldn't allow himself to believe that he could ever be some part of her. Then she gave him more of her than he ever thought he'd deserve.

It was a few nights later that he had a particularly bad nightmare; he dreamed that the man was just as vicious as the monster. That even free of the beast he could and would hurt her. He'd woke with a start, scrambling out of the bed and as far from her as he possibly could.

_"Davis." Chloe called softly from the bed, she could just make out his silhouette in the corner. "Davis, what's wrong?"_

_"You have to leave, Chloe. You have to leave and never come back."_

_Use to this refrain, she ran her hands tiredly over her face. "Tell me. And you know I can wait you out, so you might as well tell me. Was it another nightmare?"_

_Though she couldn't see him, Davis nodded. "I killed you."_

_"Davis," Chloe gave a tired sigh as she reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. "I told you...that monster...it's not you."_

_At her words, he pushed himself further into the corner before sliding down the wall. The images from his nightmare still fresh in his mind. The way she looked at him, at** him**, the fear, the disgust. But worse, the knowing. Like she'd been waiting on him to snap and become the monster. "You don't understand, Chloe. **I** killed you. Not that thing...but me."_

_"Come here, Davis. Please."_

_It took a few moments, but he could see that she was holding her hand out to him. Nothing about the way she was looking at him now was like she had in his dream. She was looking at him now with the same openness and trust she always had and something else he'd been too afraid to name. Slowly, Davis got to his feet and made his way to the bed._

_When it seemed he would stay at the foot of the bed, Chloe clicked the lamp off before moving down the bed to sit beside him. There were a lot of things she could have said to him at the moment. She knew how much he feared the thing inside of him hurting her, of hurting her himself. She couldn't know what he was feeling at this moment, but she understood. Understood him enough to know how deeply the nightmare wounded him._

_There were a lot of things Chloe could have said to Davis in that moment, but knowing he wouldn't really hear her, she said nothing. Instead she placed a gentle hand on his cheek and turned his head until he was looking at her. At the moment Chloe was glad for the darkness, she didn't think she could take looking at him. Couldn't take the sadness she knew would be in his eyes. Glad she couldn't see whatever had registered in his eyes as she leaned in close and pressed her lips to his._

_For a moment Davis thought he might still be dreaming, but the reality of the situation hit him rather quickly. No dream could compare to the reality of Chloe; the softness of her lips, the warmth of her skin, and the sweetness of her kiss. He should have pulled away, God knows he should have pulled away. But how could he? How could he pull away from the one thing he wanted more than his next breath._

_He came alive in that moment. He felt like a raw nerve in her arms, becoming aware-a part-of the world around him, and all because she kissed him. Thought he could hear the beating of her heart, smell the alluring scent of her arousal, and when he slanted his eyes open would have sworn he saw her even in the dark._

_Yes, he'd come alive in that moment. And as she lowered them both to the bed, with the one song they both agreed on floating softly through the room, he became hopelessly, completely, and utterly hers._

* * *

Despite his intent to leave his family, when Davis opened his eyes to find himself alone in the hospital room panic at having lost them had him springing up from the chair. The room was empty; bassinet gone, bed made, the couch straightened out. Almost as if none of them had been there in the first place. When he bolted out of the chair, it went careening into the wall behind him. He yanked open the door to find a empty waiting room.

It was like a bad dream. Like hell. Or what he imagined hell would be like. He hadn't even been aware of shouting Chloe's name like an idiot until the security guard came rushing around the corner.

"Mr. Bloome-"

"Where are they? They were there and now-"

"Davis."

He thought she looked like an angel. She was standing just outside her hospital door wrapped in a soft white robe. Her head was tilted slightly to the side and she was looking at him for all the world like he'd lost his mind. Davis started to say something, started to explain. But in that moment he realized he hadn't held her since Clark sped her and Lois out of the MCS the day before.

Chloe's mind was running along the same line as Davis', so that when he came towards her and lifted her off her feet, her arms locked tightly around his neck. She noticed the guard shake his head and walk away from them. But she didn't care. Burying her face in his neck, Chloe could care less about the scene they were making.

"I woke up and you were gone." Davis breathed into her hair, felt like he was breathing for the first time in a long time. "You were both gone."

"I needed to take a shower," Chloe explained softly to him as she rubbed her hands over his back in an attempt to soothe his trembling "You were sleep, so the nurse took Declan down to the nursery."

It was then he realized her hair was still wet. Actually, she was still wet. Noticing the cooler air in the corridor, Davis pushed open the door at her back and carried Chloe back into the room. He had every intention of putting her to bed so she wouldn't catch a chill.

Chloe thought about letting Davis put her to bed, letting him take care of her this way. She thought maybe he'd allow her to pull him into the bed with her. She could soothe him, comfort him, talk to him until his fears were assuaged. But she'd been doing that from the start of their relationship. And it seemed to her that she wasn't doing much more than distracting him. She needed him to see, to understand, that when she said forever. She meant it. "Davis, don't. Stop. Put me down."

"What?" The panic hadn't fully subsided yet. And instead of setting her down like she asked, he held her closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." It was that wounded look on his face, those sad dark eyes, that had her momentarily wavering in her decision. But she had to do this. For him, for herself. More importantly for Declan. "I need to talk to you. And I don't want to do that lying in bed."

Davis recognized that tone. It was the controlled, reasonable, tone she used. It was the tone that said she had something very well thought out to tell him, but the name calling was imminent. So, he set her down besides the bed and moved to the far corner of the room.

He's pulling away, Chloe thought as she watched Davis turn in on himself. Already he was trying to pull away from her. Convincing himself that he deserved her anger and all the loud mean words she would likely be shouting soon. And he did, but not for the reasons he thought.

Giving herself time to collect her thoughts, Chloe reached for the envelope she stored inside the beside table. "AC gave this to me yesterday. He said you wanted me to have it." She pulled out the small light blue romper and matching knit cap. "I figured you had this special made, Star Wars isn't really a major presence in newborn attire. This is what you wanted to bring Declan home in, isn't it?"

It was a rhetorical question and he understood that it was in his best interest to remain quiet. She was gearing up. He thought it was for the best that she hate him.

"You gave this to AC. You gave him some lame ass excuse about not wanting it damaged. Do you think I'm an idiot? That I wouldn't know where your head was at when you gave this to him." She threw the empty envelope at him. "How did you even think this would work?"

"I didn't have a plan, really. Not until I went after that little bastard." Davis felt the anger, the rage come back strong as ever. "Then I figured...I figured when I didn't come back...."

"What?" He was struggling, Chloe could see that he was struggling with his anger, his rage. She was angry, too. But she couldn't hold him, couldn't comfort him, not yet. "You figured I'd just think you were dead. Did you really think I wouldn't know? That I wouldn't know if I lost you. That I wouldn't _feel_ that."

"You didn't." Davis shot back. "Because you did lose me, Chloe. You lost me the second I found out you were in trouble. I was gone, willing to break every promise I ever made to you."

"But you didn't." She knew he wouldn't. She never lost him, no matter how angry he became. No matter the things he may have wanted to do, she'd never lost him to that thing inside him.

"Yes, I did. You don't know what I did to that kid, what I would have continued to do if Clark and Oliver hadn't shown up."

"You wouldn't have done anything. If you had lost it, really lost it, Clark and Oliver showing up would have meant nothing."

"Then why did you send them, why did you ask Clark to stop me if you didn't think he could."

"I asked Clark to stop you from doing this!" Chloe waved her arms around the room.

Before Davis could respond, Lois poked her head into the room. "Hey, we're back. I'm going to take our Dads down to see Declan, okay."

Chloe could tell from her cousin's tone that she was very much aware of the atmosphere she'd stepped into. But she wasn't in the mood to pretend things were okay, so she gave Lois a curt nod. Not even bothering to wait until the door was closed before continuing on her rant. "I knew, I _knew_, you'd take this all in on yourself. That you'd blame yourself, that you'd think this was your fault."

"It is my fault. They held you in that place because they were looking for me."

"No, jackass, they held me in that place because they wanted Clark."

It was in that moment that Clark stuck his head in the door. "Hey. I can hear you."

"And?" Chloe tossed back. "You could hear us in China. Shut the door."

"The police are out here, too." Clark tried to stress this point. "They want to talk to you. Both of you."

"Well, they're just going to have to wait. Now get out!"

In all the time he'd known Chloe, Davis didn't think he'd ever seen her this upset. No, upset was the wrong word. Actually, he thought as he eyed her warily, she'd moved passed pissed. "Chloe, I think maybe you should calm down." And that was the absolute wrong thing to say as steam seemed to shoot from her ears.

"Calm down. Calm down! I just found out my husband tried to leave me. What about this situation makes you think I can be calm? Through sickness and in health, Davis. That's what you promised. Do you think this is the first precarious position I've ever been in?"

"_Precarious_? Chloe, there were men...with _guns_...pointed at you."

"So what? I've been buried alive."

"So...." Davis honestly could not believe she was trying to brush this off like it was no big deal. "Chloe, I could have lost you yesterday."

"And your response to that was to leave me."

"I was trying to protect you. That's all I ever want to do. If anything were to happen to you or Declan-"

"How can you prevent anything from happening to Declan and I if you're not with us?" Chloe countered. And just the thought of it, of not having the rest of her life with him twisted something inside of her painfully. And it had her dropping heavily onto the bed. "Do you remember what you said to me on our wedding day? Do you remember you said, 'Please, Chloe, please don't ever let me go'. Do you remember that?"

Feeling that twisting in his chest, that tightening of his throat, he rapidly blinked back the tears in his eyes. She looked so small, so defeated, and it broke his heart. Knew that if he opened his mouth, if he tried to speak, he'd just end up crying. So he said nothing, simply nodded.

"I promised you forever." And she meant it. She may get tired, angry. She may get horribly frustrated with him. But she'd never let him go. "I feel like...like, I've been holding on to you with both hands and you've been fighting me every step of the way."

Davis realized the truth in her statement. He'd been pushing her away, or at least trying to, from that first night. "But you never let me go."

"One of us should keep our promises." She noticed the way he flinched at that. He wasn't as closed off as he liked to think. Chloe knew her husband. Knew the right things to say to get him to where she needed. "Where are you going?"

It was the last thing he expected to hear. And the words were like a punch in the gut. "I don't know. Haven't really thought about it."

"I guess you haven't thought much past the when and the how far away." Nerves fluttered in her belly. She wanted to play this correctly. But it wasn't easy to be so nonchalant when she wanted nothing more than to grab him and beg him to never leave. "Will you let me know where you end up, so I can have some place to send the papers."

Davis frowned. "What papers?"

"The divorce papers. You didn't think I'd stay married to a man who I couldn't actually be with, did you?"

It was the first time he could ever remember being angry, really and truly angry, and not feeling the beast pacing beneath the surface. What he felt now had nothing to do with the beast. The man was angry. No, the man was livid. "That's crazy. We took vows; for as long as we both shall live. That's what you said."

"Yeah, well I think in order for that to hold we should be living together. Or at the very least in the same damn state. In my mind, divorce is pretty much implied in your actions."

"Well, you're out of your damn mind because I'm not giving you a divorce." He advanced on her. "You're my wife. And you're going to be my wife until the day I die."

"You know," Chloe continued to speak as if she hadn't even heard him. "I think, if you're gone for a few years, I won't even need you to sign the divorce papers."

"We're not getting a divorce." Davis managed through clenched teeth.

"Of course we are. You can live a free nomadic lifestyle. While I stay here, meet a normal guy and get remarried, get a new normal daddy for Declan, so that we can have a nice normal life?"

Davis had her off the bed before he even fully realized it. His hands were gripped tightly around her upper arms as he held her several inches off the ground. "I said no, damn it. _I'm_ yours. Just like your mine. And Declan is _ours_."

"You're the one bailing, Davis, not me." She saw it then. She saw the realization, the understanding of what consequences his actions would have, finally wash over his features.

The hands that were locked around her arms shifted until she was cradled against his body. "I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be better, that you'd both be better off without me."

"I need you, Davis. _Declan_ needs you." With her face buried in his shoulder Chloe began to cry softly. "You can't keep doing this. I can't be the only one holding on."

As he held his sobbing wife, Davis realized what he'd been doing to her. He asked her, begged her to never let him go. And all the while the only one letting go was him. "I'm sorry, baby."

Chloe shook her head as she pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "I don't need you to be sorry, Davis. I just need you to hold on to me." Her arms tightened around his neck, lips moving softly against his ear as she whispered. "Hold on to us. And don't ever let go."


	22. Death of an illusion

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

_****_

Nothing is more sad than the death of an illusion—

**Arthur Koestler**

"Mr. Bloome you went missing for several hours after your wife was brought into the hospital." Detective Martin Lewis was a thirty year man. He'd seen all the weird and unexplainable things Metropolis had to offer. He knew when a story wasn't adding up. "From my understanding you were allowed to go in because of an emergency situation, but you never came back out. Just turned up here at the hospital."

"I told you, my wife was bleeding....

*************

Lois was in an opposite corner of the hospital talking to a detective who looked like she wanted to be anywhere, doing anything but what she was doing. "They didn't want to run the risk of a cop sneaking in..."

"They'd already killed a few security guards prior to this." Detective Elizabeth Reed interrupted. "Why were they concerned with keeping your cousin alive?"

"I don't know, but I wasn't exactly going to argue with them about it either." Lois ran her hands tiredly though her hair. She knew how to give half truths, knew how to say a lot without saying anything at all. And she knew this situation called for her to talk as much as possible without giving away any information. No one might have trusted her with their secrets, and she could admit to understanding their decisions, but vowed to never make them regret her knowing now. "I think they'd been following us. I don't know if you read the paper..."

***************

"It was just a hunch I had." It had taken Chloe a few moments to figure out how she wanted to play this situation. And she knew it would have to be a hell of a performance, because nothing that happened from the moment she and Lois entered the MCS could be easily explained. And trying to gloss over two aliens and a league of costumed heroes was not the easiest thing in the world. "I thought if I could get ahead of the people behind the bank robberies, I could get ahead of the RBB. But I think these guys...they acted like I knew who the RBB was." Give him the idea, Chloe thought, let him write his own story.

"So you think they took you in an attempt to catch the RBB? That they'd been following you?"

*****************

"Why else would they be so concerned about Chloe's health or know who her husband was?" Lois tossed back.

*****************

"I went in to help my wife, before I knew it there was this whoosh of air and my wife was gone. One of the guys, I guess he figured the jig was up, grabbed me, knocked me out, and the next thing I remember is waking up in some alley in Edge city. I called Clark and Oliver to come get me."

"Why didn't you call the police, Mr. Bloome?"

"I didn't think about it. All I thought about was my wife."

******************

"I find it hard to believe that you've been working so long to track down this blur and when you're finally face to face-"

"I'd gone into premature labor, Detective. I was losing a lot of blood, I thought I was going to lose my son. I could have been face to face with Christ Himself and not have thought to ask him a single question."

*****************

"First of all, it's a blur, hence the name. So I didn't see anything that wasn't blurry. And secondly, Chloe was losing a lot of blood. I wasn't a reporter in that moment, I wasn't anything but afraid for my cousin."

* * *

Detective Lewis was lighting his cigarette the moment they cleared the hospital doors, taking in that first deep drag with pure pleasure. He knew they killed, but everyone had to die of something. And considering what he did and the city he did it in, well....he could think of worse ways to go.

"You think they were telling the truth."

Lewis looked over to the fresh face young man beside him. Just got his shield and was as eager as a puppy. Lewis figured he'd wouldn't be on the job long, he wasn't ready for the things he would see in Metropolis.

"They all said the same thing." Reed said as she eyed her partners cigarette, if he thought he was getting in a car with her with that thing lit he had another thing coming.

"Not really." Lewis knew his partner was glaring at him, but it wasn't his fault she'd been struggling at kicking the habit. "They told different stories, but to the same end. Nothing to make us think they'd made up a story, just the facts as they saw them. And all their facts added up to each other." Bringing the cigarette to his lips, he savored the last drag before pinching the end out between his thumb and forefinger.

"What are you thinking, Lew?"

"I'm thinking a lot of damage was done inside that building and not all of it by guns. Take the kid back to the station, lean on our guests a bit. I'm going to head back to the MCS." This was Metropolis, Detective Lewis thought, there was always more to the story.

* * *

"So they're letting you guys go home tomorrow?"

Chloe gave an absent shrug, as she wasn't entirely sure they would be going home tomorrow. They'd come and taken Declan again, another check-up with the doctor. Told Chloe she needed to stay, needed as much rest as she could get, but Davis had gone down. But eventually he'd been sent back as well. Chloe tried not to worry, but her baby was somewhere having more tests done, and she couldn't be with him. She didn't know if there was a worse feeling in the world.

Davis paced the room. Arms folded across his chest as they usually were when he was worrying about something. Why couldn't they be calm about this? Everyone-the techs, the nurses, the doctors-assured them that Declan was just fine. That this last series of test was just to confirm what they already knew; that Declan was perfectly healthy to go home. They both knew that, understood that, but couldn't relax until they were given that final okay.

The day had been as emotionally draining as the one before had been physically exhausting. Her father had come in, cried over her, cried over his grandson, mentioned something about a gun that went over her head but Davis seemed to understand. Her uncle was every bit the General and ordered her to stop milking the whole 'giving birth' thing, and get out of bed so that she could start shaping her kid into a soldier. At least that's what she thought he said, she learned as a little girl that the best way to handle Sam Lane was to nod in agreement. Which she didn't have to do for long, as Martha had shown up and cut him off just as he was gearing up his pitch to enlist Davis.

Chloe didn't know what Clark had told his mother about Davis, but Martha had wrapped her arms around Davis and whispered something in his ear that had him pulling back with a look of utter surprise on his face. After that Davis seemed to fall for Martha, but then who didn't. She stayed for a few hours, then herded Gabe and Sam out of the room and back to the farm when the nurse came to take Declan. But not even Martha could get the others to budge.

"Knock, knock." The door opened just as Lisa and a tech came in pushing Declan's bassinet. Davis was on them immediately, holding the door open. "Wow, I think there's more people here now than there was earlier."

Bart just barely managed not to speed across the room, though he couldn't keep himself from practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hey, can I hold the baby now?"

Davis looked at the hyper young man, then down to his small son. He knew Chloe thought of Bart as a brother and aside from Lois he'd been one of the first of Chloe's friends who didn't look at him like some sort of criminal. But the kid was practically vibrating.

"You might want to wait until after he eats." Lisa started to lift Declan out of the bassinet, but Davis beat her to it. Carrying Declan to Chloe and placing him gently in his mother's arms. "Dr. Gibson will be up just as soon as the last test comes back. Which shouldn't be too long now." She went to make a few notes on the computer, double checked to make sure the test hadn't come back during transport. "Alright, I'll just be down the hall if you need anything."

Davis started to arrange the pillows for Chloe, until he glanced over and noticed Lois had no intention of relinquishing her spot on the bed. He knew her well enough to know that nothing he could say would budge her an inch. So instead he went around the bed and merely scooped her up as easily as he had his son before carrying her over to the couch to deposit her besides Dinah.

"I'd be pissed if that wasn't kind of hot." Lois gripped as she repositioned herself.

"My wife is going to feed the baby." Davis announced, only to receive blank looks from most everyone in the room. "She's breast feeding. Bart," He shot a warning look to the speedster who's eyes simply lit up. "I will kill you. Everyone without breasts need to go. Now."

Not at all doubting the threat in Davis' words all the guys immediately found something else they could be doing and quickly left the room. Lois and Dinah left as well, wanting to give the couple some time together.

"Here," Davis went back to the bed to help Chloe get situated. "Better. You need anything else?"

"Yes," Chloe smiled up at her husband. "You to stop pacing and relax." Placing her hand on his cheek, she urged him closer so she could press her lips to his brow. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled down at his son, brushed his fingers over the dark curls sticking out of his cap. "We did this, baby."

"Yes we did." Chloe agreed.

"He's perfect." Just as she was, Davis thought. Declan was just as perfect as his mother. "I never thought I'd have anything so absolutely perfect."

* * *

"So, lactation nurse." Bart finally looked up from the book he seemed absolutely absorbed in. Once Declan was feed and Chloe covered back up, Davis had let everyone back into the room. Bart had figured he, Lois, and Clark would pretty much set up camp at the hospital. He never would have guessed everyone else would as well. "That's an actual job."

Victor frowned at his fellow hero. "You need a girlfriend."

"Well I was working on that. Then tall, dark, and alien over there had to come in all- look at me with the dimples and soulful eyes and I can pick you up with one hand...."

"Really, Bart, I don't know if you're bitter or harboring a crush." Dinah gave a playful smirk only to receive a glare in return.

Chloe gave a tired chuckle, she was trying to keep up with the multitude of conversations, but even for her it wasn't the easiest thing to do. It wasn't until they were all crowded inside the room, carrying on at least five different conversations, that she realized just how ridiculously large this room was. And her friends had taken complete advantage of it.

When Oliver stepped out of the bathroom, he held his hands up so that Davis could see them. "They're clean. Now can I hold him."

"Have you ever held a baby before?" Davis eyed Oliver warily, folding in on himself as if to shield his son from the billionaire.

"Have you?" Oliver tossed backed. "You know, before this one."

"Actually, I have. But even still, I made this one, so my experience doesn't matter." He continued to hold Declan close, not in the least bit convinced it was safe for Oliver to hold the baby.

"This is ridiculous, you let Dinah hold him."

"Chloe let Dinah hold him." Davis corrected as he adjusted the knit cap on his son's head.

Oliver grinned, maybe he should have figured Davis for the over-protective type. And it's not that he could blame him, not really. The kid was so small, when Oliver first saw Declan, he appeared to be more blanket then baby. AC, Victor, and Clark had backed off, looking at the baby like he'd crumble if they so much as touched him. "What about Bart? You let him hold Declan."

Davis gave Oliver a bland look. No one could really say Bart held the baby, when Chloe sat behind him practically holding them both. But at Oliver's statement, Bart began to grin broadly; proud that he'd been trusted to hold the baby when Oliver wasn't. "You just...you've never held a baby."

As that argument continued to go on, and Bart figured it would never end, everyone moved on to other things. He stood from his chair, stretching, feeling that restless buzz. "Man, I'm starving. I'm going for food."

Dinah glanced up from the laptop she was working at. "Where're you going?"

"Serious craving for meat, cheese, and bread. So I'm thinking Philly. Anybody want anything?"

It was the absolute wrong question for him to ask, as the others quickly began to shout out requests.

"Chinese."

"Italian."

"Pizza. Chicago style."

"Corn beef sandwich from that place you found in Detroit."

"I want Sushi, but not the lecture from fish stick. So, how about Cuban."

"My mom said she was frying chicken."

"Three of the largest cheese steaks they have. And Chloe made this chicken and rice thing the other night, there's some left over at the apartment." Davis noticed the looks everyone was giving him. "I haven't ate in twenty-four hours."

"You know what, scratch the Italian." Lois decided. "Little cousin's chicken and rice for me, too."

"Beautiful?"

"Ask my husband." It was Chloe's turn to receive odd looks from their friends. "With the breast feeding there are certain things I'm not suppose to be eating. I didn't read any of the books or pay attention to the lactation nurse. He read _all_ the books and hunted down the lactation nurse like she owed him money." She was still receiving odd looks and decided not to justify any further. "Just bring back food and we'll figure it out."

"Alright, gorgeous." Leaning over the bed he kissed her cheek before disappearing out of the room.

"Hey, baby, I think Declan needs a diaper change."

"So, you can't feed yourself and he can't change a diaper." Lois gave a sleepy chuckle from her spot on the bed. "That can't be good for Declan's chances."

Davis shot Lois a sarcastic smirk as he gently placed Declan back in the bassinet before going to help Chloe out of the bed. "I can change his diaper. It's just...he's so small and my hands are so big."

"Yes they are." Dinah mumbled appreciatively without looking up from her laptop.

"Watch it, Tweety." Chloe warned as she smiled down at her son, whose fussing only increased as she began to strip him. Davis hovered just over her shoulder, when he braced his arms on either side of the bassinet he seemed to surround them both. Maybe it was hormones, her emotions running higher than normal, but she would have sworn it was warmer here, in the circle of his arms, than any place else.

Clark knew now wasn't the time, knew that he shouldn't make his problems Chloe's. She had a lot on her plate right now, concerns and things on her mind that had nothing to do with him. But Johnathon Kent had instilled his boy with a healthy sense of paranoia.

Now was not the time, this was not the place, to possibly piss Davis off. He still didn't have a good read on the other Kryptonian. On average, Davis seemed like a pretty mellow guy. But on more than one occasion Clark had seen him lose it when it came to Chloe. So Clark knew, he _knew_, now was not the time to press. Not after the day they had yesterday, not when everyone seemed determined to put it behind them. And despite everything that had gone on, Clark had never seen Chloe happier. But as was often with Clark...

"What did you guys say to the police?"

"That we were held hostage by a group of meteor infected kids in an attempt to lure out you and Davis." Lois cracked her eyes open just in time to see Clark go deathly pale. "At least that's what I told them, it's anyone's guess what Chloe and Davis said."

Chloe was slow to bundle Declan back up, as she picked up on Davis' near obsessive need to count his fingers and toes at every available opportunity. "Clark, do you really think I would have let slip something about you. Especially when it's not just you, I have Davis and quite possibly Declan to worry about now." Considering his remarkable turnaround, Chloe was sure Declan had inherited more than just his father's dark hair and mouth. "I mean I may have forgotten what you were for a while, but I never lost my ability to spin a tale." As she considered her last statement, a frown marred Chloe's brow. "I still can't figure out how I could have possibly forgotten something like that. Especially when so much of my life centered around it."

It seemed to Chloe that all the air had been sucked from the room, as if everyone held their collective breaths. Even Lois picked up on the sudden change as her eyes popped open to take in the faces of those around her. Chloe knew the signs, knew what it meant when people wouldn't meet her eyes, when they started shifting uncomfortably in their seats. Or when everything about their face said 'I told you so', like Dinah's. More importantly, she knew the Clark Kent 'ruh roh' face. "What's going on?"

It was, Clark knew, now or never. At the moment it seemed more along the lines of 'lose Chloe now or lose her later'. She wouldn't know unless he told her, she wouldn't think him capable of it. Because she trusted him, always had. Though she may never again. She loved him, always thought the best of him. Funny how it wasn't until now that he realized that _she_ was the best of him.

"I think," Dinah began as she shut down her notebook and began to collect her things. "I'm going to go out and stretch my legs a bit."

Even as the rest of the guys began making lame excuses and quickly escaping, Chloe looked at him with nothing more than confusion. Davis and Lois remained. And maybe that was right, maybe they deserved to hear what he had done. Maybe he owed them an explanation as well. "Chloe." How was it that at the time he'd been so sure of his decision? He'd been absolutely positive that he'd done the right thing, done what was best for Chloe. But now, when he was faced with her reaction, he was anything but positive. Actually, he was sure he'd likely never been more wrong about anything in his life. "Chlo."

The smile that curled her lips was hesitant and held more than a hint of nerves. "It can't really be all that bad can it, Clark?"

Left with no other choice, he told her all it. Going back to when Braniac infected her, then how she told him of the blank spots in her memory to Jimmy coming to him for help; he told her everything. When the trust in her eyes began to dim, his words faltered, but he continued on. Explaining how he'd thought of nothing but her well-being, her safety. But the more he talked, the less she believed him, the more he felt as if he was standing in front of a stranger.

Or maybe, Clark thought as he neared the end of his explanation, it was Chloe who felt as if she were looking at a stranger.

Chloe could have told him that it was precisely how she felt. It was the only clear feeling she had. She didn't know the man in front of her. This was not her friend. What kind of friend robbed someone of their memories, took away the things that made them who and what they were? He...violated her. And never would Chloe have thought Clark capable of something like that. Yet, he'd done it. Justified it. Making her think maybe she'd never known him at all.

"Chlo," Clark didn't recognize the weak, wavering voice as his own. "Say something."

What, Chloe thought. What could she possibly say? What was there _to_ say? She felt something inside of her break.

"Chloe please."

Chloe felt Davis' arms come around her. It may have been cowardice, but Chloe couldn't think about this. She didn't _want_ to think about this. She wanted her husband and her son. She wanted to think about the doctor telling them all of Declan's test came back good. She wanted to think about putting Declan in the jumper Davis bought and taking him home. She didn't want to think about Clark. Because thinking about Clark made her angry. And at the moment too much had gone right for her to be angry. "I think you should leave, Clark."

"But-"

"I don't want you here anymore." She could be angry later. When she was able to fully work her mind around what he'd done. When she had Davis and Declan home and safe; when she was no longer an emotional mess. At the moment it was too much on top of so much already. The yelling would come, the anger was already there. But right now the hurt outweighed the anger. The hurt was hard to think around. "So, I think you should leave."

Clark looked at Lois and Davis, who seemed to have nothing to offer him, and with one last pitiful look to Chloe left the room.


	23. Easier to forgive a friend

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**_It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend—_William Blake**

Days passed into weeks and Chloe had yet to speak one word about Clark's confession. After Clark had left her hospital room, Davis held his wife as she cried. And then watched as she pulled herself together. She said nothing to him, nothing to Lois, nothing to the JL as they slowly reentered the room. She didn't so much as utter Clark's name again. And he and Lois knew better than to broach the subject of her best friend.

Declan and Chloe had remained in the hospital an extra two nights, but both were given a clean bill of health when they were finally discharged.. And being new parents consumed Chloe and Davis' days. Which was good, gave them both little time to think of anything else. But there were times, during those rare quiet moments, that he saw the sadness creep over her features followed immediately by an intense anger. Then he'd watch as she'd resolutely push both emotions away.

It was hard for him not to push her to open up to him. She needed time, what Clark had done...well, Davis could only imagine Chloe needed a lot of time to come to terms with it. Even more, Davis wasn't sure he was the right person for her to talk to. Of course he knew what Clark had done was wrong, but he couldn't deny that a part of him understood where the farmboy was coming from. The mere existence of him and Clark in her life put Chloe in danger. The power they had, the damage they could do, was one thing. But as he found out, there were people out there who wished to capture them, to use them and their power against the world. And those people weren't against hurting Chloe to get them to come to heel.

Hadn't Davis been willing to do whatever he could to keep what he was from hurting her. It wasn't easy, living with the knowledge that by simply existing, he put the people he loved in danger. So he thought he knew where Clark's head was at when he erased Chloe's memories of his secret. He'd never say Clark was right, but he understood.

It was a hard place for Davis to be. Chloe was hurting and the only person who could help her now was the person who hurt her in the first place. But he wouldn't press for her to have the confrontation before she was ready. He thought maybe he'd feel better if he could shove his fist in Clark's face; just because he understood why Clark had done what he did, didn't mean he wasn't pissed.

It was such a violation of their friendship. Truth, Davis knew, for Chloe wasn't just required, it was demanded. She gave all of herself, took on the secrets of others and guarded them with her life, all she asked for in return was honesty. And what Clark did, Davis couldn't begin to imagine what that felt like.

Matters were further complicated when Detective Lewis showed up at their door to tell them the men responsible for holding Chloe and Lois captive were found dead in their prison cells not even a week after being transferred to the state facilities. It frightened Davis like nothing before, because it reinforced his belief of someone very powerful being behind what happened at the MCS. And it was for this reason the JL stayed close to Metropolis, Bart parking on their couch several nights a week.

Naturally Chloe argued, let everyone know she felt as though she were being watched all the time, and was very unhappy. But, Davis thought with a pained sigh, Chloe was unhappy with a lot of things lately. Namely him and any and all things he'd done recently. And he took it, took it because he knew that she was feeling out of control. Took it because he knew what was really bothering her. Took it because he thought it was better for her to let loose on him then to hold everything in on herself.

* * *

As the morning sun began to slip through the blinds and slant across the room, Chloe fought the urge to pull the sheets over her head. She didn't even know it was possible for the body to be this tired. But guilt had her pushing the comforter back. To say she spent most of the previous night behaving like an absolute bitch to Davis may have been a bit of an understatement.

He'd come in late from work, something that had been completely out of his control, but Chloe hadn't been willing to hear that. She'd been tired, sleep deprived, and pissed at Clark. Bart had avoided her the entire day, something she couldn't figure out how he managed without ever leaving the apartment. But the second Davis opened the door, Bart had gone out of it at a speed that had to surprise even himself.

So she took her foul mood out on her husband, lit in to him because she knew he'd take it. She thought she'd feel better if he yelled back, called her out on her behavior. But the bitchier she got, the sweeter he acted. Telling her to express a few bottles of milk while he got Declan ready for bed. Then he'd gone and drawn a bubble bath for her to which she responded by making it very clear that she did not want him to stay with her and then becoming indignant when he actually left her alone.

It didn't help that the hot bath was exactly what she needed as was the absolute peace and quiet. And when she went into the bedroom, he was there, leading her to the bed, and using those lovely hands of his to massage lotion into every inch of her body. She didn't fight him when he slipped his beloved Gretzky jersey over her head and cuddled her against him where she fell instantly and deeply to sleep.

Ten hours, Chloe thought as she looked at the clock beside the bed. She slept like the dead for close to ten hours. Davis' side of the bed was no longer warm, so she knew he'd been up for quite some time. It was hard for him to sleep in, even on his days off. But he especially like getting up early on his days off, so he could spend as much time as possible with Declan. And she believed he liked for her to sleep in on those days so that he could spend that time alone with his son.

He was a good father. A good husband. And he didn't deserve to come home from a sixteen hour day to a wife who decided to act like a complete asshole. The worse part was, if she were honest with herself, she had to admit that it wasn't just her behavior yesterday. She'd been giving him a hard time ever since they brought Declan home from the hospital.

First because he'd gone back to work. He'd taken a week and maybe that had been the problem as he spoiled her rotten while he'd been home. But then he'd gone back to work, pulling double shifts to make up for his time off. It upset her and she took pleasure in letting him know just how much so. Actually she took pleasure in letting him know when a lot of things upset her.

Even as the words left her mouth, Chloe knew she was out of line when she accused him of bringing the JL in to watch her because he no longer wanted to be bothered. She argued that she didn't want everyone hanging around; she told him she wanted nothing more than her husband and her son and time alone with both of them. Logically she understood his standpoint; twenty men responsible for holding her hostage turned up dead. He wasn't wiling to take any chances with her and Declan's safety. But Chloe hadn't let logic and reason stop her from yelling at him.

Sex became an issue. Or she made an issue out of him not being the least bit bothered by the fact that they couldn't have sex. Her emotions were still an absolute mess and on most days she felt painfully worn down and was sure she looked it; the combination of which convinced her that Davis no longer found her attractive. A claim she couldn't back up in the least, as his near compulsive need to touch her was still very much a part of their relationship. But she threw the accusation at him anyway, even going so far as to accuse him of cheating.

Maybe now she could smile about his reaction. Standing in the nursery, holding Declan, and looking at her as if she'd just turned all three faces of Eve. And his response had been the same one he'd been giving her recently; 'You're gonna have to tell me how to respond to that, Chloe.' She'd broken down in tears then, which was also happening a lot lately.

Chloe knew she was acting like a lunatic. More, she knew that Davis knew, hell everyone knew, she as acting like a complete loon. The only one who actually called her on her behavior was Lois; telling her it wasn't fair to take her anger out on Davis because she knew he would take it. And he was taking a lot. What was worse, he was taking it for no other reason than because Chloe found out the hard way that her best friend could still break her heart.

Decidedly shaking off that thought, Chloe concentrated on listening out for her guys. The apartment was so quiet, she wondered for a moment if she was actually alone. But immediately dismissed the idea, Davis never left without letting her know. Even when he had to wake her up to tell her, which was annoying but a comfort none-the-less.

There was more than a little reluctance in her movement when she climbed out of the bed. As she stepped into the bathroom, she couldn't really tell if Davis had taken his shower already as the man never left any room a mess. She often felt bad, as she had a habit of leaving things wherever she dropped them, leaving Davis to pick up behind her. This morning was no different as she dropped her toothbrush back into the holder, but left the cap off the toothpaste and tossed her washcloth carelessly into the basin.

As she made her way back into the bedroom, Chloe thought it may have been smarter for her to take advantage of having a bit of a lay in, but she could never pass up a chance to watch Davis and Declan together. It was times like this that she kind of regretted the fact that they'd moved. In the old apartment she'd have seen been able to see her husband and son, regardless of where they were, without having to leave the bed.

Chloe didn't bother stopping by the nursery, she was sure if they were there she'd have heard them. She didn't know how he moved that solid six foot frame around without making a sound, she especially didn't know how he kept Declan so quiet. Not that her son was much a crier, he was actually a very laid back baby. So her response to having a good baby and a good husband was to act like a raging bitch.

With a shake of her head, Chloe decided to make that up to them.

The kitchen was located at the end of the hall and that's where she could hear them. It was a small area, barely enough room for Chloe and Davis to move around in. But since they rotated cooking nights, it was unlikely they ever occupied the space at the same time. And there was hardly any counter space for Declan's chair, so Chloe wondered exactly how Davis managed it. But she found her answer as she rounded the corner.

Davis was in nothing more than a pair of gym shorts, but it was Saturday and he usually spent the weekend without a shirt. He held Declan up on his shoulder with one hand cupped behind the baby's head while his arm supported his body. With the other he went about fixing what, she was sure, was at least his third bowl of cereal. Declan had on a white onesie, a pair of shorts that looked a lot like Davis', and socks on his hands and feet. And his head was resting on his daddy's shoulder like it was the most comfortable place in the world.

Though she was sure he heard her coming up the hall, Chloe still rapt her knuckles against the wall. "Morning."

Davis angled his head so that he was smiling at her over his shoulder. "Hey, good morning. You're suppose to be getting some sleep."

"If I stayed in bed I wouldn't have been sleeping." She moved until she was standing behind him. One arm wrapping around his waist and the other lifting so she could run her fingers lightly over Declan's dark hair. Her eyes drifting close as she rested her cheek against Davis' back. She could smell them both; loved the way Declan's soft powdery scent mixed with the clean earthy smell that always seemed to cling to Davis' skin. "Did Bart call?"

"Yeah, said he was going to try his luck in Vegas." The grin tugged at the corners of Davis' lips. Admittedly, on a good day it was hard to keep pace with Bart, but he found himself enjoying having the speedster staying with them. Not only was Chloe safe with him, but he never failed to make her smile, and at this point Davis was willing to take all the help he could get. "You should be resting."

"Don't want rest. I want my two guys."

"How about this? You go get back in bed and Dec and I will join you. I'll even share my cereal."

Her smile formed against his skin. "Lucky me." But she lifted Declan out of Davis' arms and carried him back to the bedroom. Now that she was holding him, she could see the way the shorts bagged on him. He'd had a doctor's appointment a few days ago where they learned he was now a very solid 5lbs 8oz; both she and Davis seemed to hold their breath until Dr. Gibson informed them that he was gaining weight at a normal rate. But even so, the newborn clothes they bought were still a little big on him.

In the bedroom, she pulled the blankets down to the foot of the bed before climbing in. She spread the receiving blanket out so she could lay Declan on his back and stretched out beside him. "We're going to have to start labeling the mittens for your daddy." She gave a wide smile when his eyes opened. "Hi, son. How are you this morning?" She continued to talk, rattling off nonsense that had Declan looking at her with the utmost seriousness.

"Alright, I come baring food." Davis announced as he walked into the room carrying a service tray over his shoulder. "Now you can have yogurt and the crap you put in it or a bowl of the always awesome Fruity Pebbles."

He was holding the box just under his chin, a wide smile gracing his face. "I don't know, I wouldn't want to finish off the box And God knows, that's an experience I don't want to relive."

"Don't worry about it. New box. Also, if you prefer, I have Coco Pebbles."

"Wow, you're sharing your Coco Pebbles."

"Hey, I know how to treat my baby right."

Chloe laughed, she didn't know where his playful mood came from, but as his eyes lit with his smile she couldn't say she cared. "You know you should really consider eating like a grown up. And I don't mean having a bowl of your big boy cereal, but an actual adult breakfast."

"Adults eat Frosted Flakes for breakfast, but I only have half a box so you can't have any of that."

"Baby, there's a cartoon tiger on the front of the box."

"Says the woman who eats cookies in the shape of teddy bears. And do I even have to mention the gummy worms."

"Shut up." She went with the Fruity Pebbles, sharing most of her bowl with him. The man loved his cereal and she was only eating it to make him happy.

When Declan began to fuss, Davis ordered her to stay in bed while he went and got his bottle. After he was fed and burped, Davis settled Declan down between them again. She thought this was how they should spend every morning together. Chloe knew her anger with him going back to work had very little to do with her anger at Clark. She liked having Davis to herself. Between the league always being around, Bart camping on the couch, and his long hours; they spent very little time together.

Now they lay facing each other on the bed, feet tangled together, conversation flowing slowly and randomly. Chloe could feel his fingers in her hair, it was times like this she really loved how....large he was. The way he could hold her and Declan without it feeling as if he were smothering them. When that look of awe lighted Davis' features, she reached out to brush her fingers along his cheek. "Still not use to it, huh?"

"It's just...He's mine...We made him." He placed his hand on Declan's back, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. "This living breathing person came from us. After....I didn't think I would ever be a father, you know. But here he is."

Saying nothing, Chloe leaned over Declan so that she could press her mouth to his. Feeling that contact, that connection she'd been avoiding the past few weeks. "I'm sorry, Davis."

A smile twitched at the corners of Davis' mouth. "Don't apologize for that." He leaned in, wanting to prolong the kiss but Chloe pulled away with the shake of her head.

"Not for that. For the way I've been acting." She could see him start to argue, considered letting him, but she had to get this out. It was only fair that she give what she'd have demanded from him. "You and I both know I've been acting like a jerk. And it hasn't been fair to you. I don't know how you've managed to resist smothering me with a pillow."

"I love you." He answered offhandedly, earning a small smile from his wife. "And I know where it was coming from."

"Which makes it worse. I took everything out on you for no other reason then because I knew you'd take it."

"Was it any different than me threatening to leave when I knew you wouldn't let me?"

"Yes. Because your road to bad behavior was paved with good intentions. Mine was paved with the intention of acting like a bitch." She linked her fingers with his over Declan's back. "You never pushed me, never acted like what I was feeling wasn't a big deal. You never even told me to dismiss Clark out of my life."

"I've never had relationships with people like the ones you have with your friends. But I know that a friendship like yours and Clark's...you can't just dismiss that. Your friends are important to you and what's important to you is important to me." He slipped his hand from hers so that he could pull her closer. He wanted to close his eyes, to let the combined sounds of Chloe and Declan's heartbeats lull him to sleep. He had yet to tell Chloe that he could hear them; that on his late shifts when his body was tired and it was easier for the beast to take control that he'd search for the sound of Declan and Chloe's heartbeats. And no matter where in the city he was he'd hear them and it would push the beast back. "I can't tell you how to handle this, because it wasn't done to me. All I can do is be here for you and hope you work your way though it."

"You think I should talk to Clark."

Davis hesitated. He didn't want to press his luck, didn't want to say something that would set her off and have him going three steps back. But she asked and he never lied to her. "I think you need to. But not when it's best for me or for Clark or Lois or anyone else. You need to talk to Clark, but only when you're ready."

"What if it takes me a year to be ready?"

"That depends."

"On what."

"On whether or not you're still acting like an asshole. Then I may be forced to smother you with a pillow."

* * *

Clark didn't know how he was suppose to greet Davis and did nothing more than stand awkwardly on the other side of the threshold. Now that he knew exactly what Davis was, the man was a lot more threatening then Clark originally gave him credit for, especially when he factored in what he'd done to the man's wife. But it was kind of hard to be afraid of a man holding a baby in matching black newsboy caps.

For someone who'd always felt big and clumsy around women, Clark eyed the baby warily. He didn't understand how Davis could hold the kid so easily, almost absently; like he'd been holding babies his whole life. He wondered, as he often found himself doing know that he knew Davis was like him, if the other Kryptonian ever struggled with the same hang-ups he had. Clark could remember the near paralyzing fear he had of hurting Lana if things became too intense between them and wondered if Davis knew the same fear with Chloe.

There were so many things he wanted to talk to Davis about. So many questions he had. One of which was how he handled it when Chloe didn't speak to him. Because Clark had learned from Lois that the couple had gone through several periods in which Chloe refused to speak to her husband. And Clark wanted Davis to tell him how he handled it; because he didn't think he could go another day without his best friend in his life.

"Hey," Clark shuffled his feet searching for something, anything, to say. "Pink?"

Davis looked down to himself, then over to his son with a frown. "Chloe," He said her name with an impatient huff. "I told you this shirt was pink. You've got my son in a pink shirt."

"It's not pink." Chloe called from the back of the apartment. "It's a faded red."

When Davis turned back to him, the question so clearly on his face he didn't have to ask, Clark nodded. "It's pink."

"I'm not going to argue with her about this." Davis turned back into the apartment.

Left with no other choice, Clark followed him inside. Watching as Davis put the baby's jacket on before placing him in the carseat. He thought it was kind of neat the way Davis made it all seem so routine; strapping the baby in, tucking a thin blanket around him, and then tossing another one over the seat itself. "You guys heading out."

"Yeah." Davis gave a shy grin. "Your mom called, she said she had a little time and wanted to have lunch with me and Dec. She's..."

Clark gave a proud grin. "I know."

"Hey," Chloe paused in the hallway. She studied the two men, wondered why she hadn't seen the similarities between them before. Wondered how different her husband would have been, how different Clark would have been, if the Kents had found both boys. "Shoes." She held up a ridiculously small pair of Nike's Davis insisted on buying.

"Right." Davis held out his hand, forcing her to make that step towards him. Towards Clark. It took a few moments, but she finally moved. Pressing herself to his side as he made quick work of tossing back blankets and covering his son's feet. "I think we're set." He straightened up to smile down at her.

He was so excited that Chloe couldn't help but to smile back at him. After two months he was taking Declan out without her. She wondered if he would come back immediately after lunch with Martha or if he'd make a few stops so he could show off his son. When she considered that this was the same man who told everyone they met she was pregnant, Chloe went with the latter. Pushing his hat back off his face she leaned up on her toes to press a kiss to his mouth. Then she bent down, moving all the blankets he just straightened out, to kiss Declan as well. "Bye, son."

Chloe had never understood how women could claim to be so exhausted by their children and then be so reluctant to allow someone to take them for a few hours. But as she watched Davis walk out the door, she felt a lance of grief so strong her breath caught. She never spent any time away from her baby and had to fight the urge to run after Davis and stop him from taking Declan now.

Clark noticed the way sorrow and panic flashed in Chloe's eyes. "You okay, Chlo."

Chloe nodded, thought if she spoke she'd end up crying. Besides, it wasn't like she could explain it to him. That he'd even understand if she did. Not for the first time, she cursed her hormones and wondered when she'd get back to feeling sane.

The plan had been to speak to Clark calmly, reasonably. Of course she'd known the odds of that actually happening were slim to none, but she'd considered giving it her best. Even after her talk with Davis, it taken her a few weeks to get to this point. And when she finally felt she could speak to Clark rationally she called and invited him over. But Davis was barely out the door and her emotions had gone haywire again.

Clark thought about commenting on how big Declan had gotten since the last time he saw him. Thought about mentioning how much he was beginning to look like Davis. But held his tongue because he wasn't sure his comments were welcome. Held back because he thought he'd end up asking if he were still Declan's Godfather.

It was a question that had been running through his head for the past few weeks. A symbol of their friendship that he couldn't bare see destroyed. Because even before Declan was born, he and Chloe hadn't been spending a fair amount of time together. She had still been very much pissed off at him for the article he wrote about the attack on Davis. But none of that stopped her from approaching him at work, Clark could remember how he couldn't help but to smile as he watched his very pregnant best friend maneuver her way to his desk, and asked if he would be her son's Godfather.

It was only now that he realized she asked because no matter how angry she was with him, she still trusted him. Trusted him with what he knew was the most precious thing in the world to her: her child.

Clark had accepted, how could he not. But now he wondered if the offer was still on the table. Chloe no longer trusted him, he'd felt that bond between them snap like a physical thing. Had been walking around these last few weeks feeling as though a piece of deadly green rock had been shoved beneath his skin; too deep for him to pull out, too deep to even find.

He didn't know how to break the ice now. There relationship, what he'd done, was to meaningful to try small talk. So, Clark opened his mouth and what came out was the same thought that had gone through his head everyday since she put him out of her hospital room. "I can't lose you, Chloe."

When she woke up this morning, she thought shed been ready for this. But as his sad broken words reached her ears, Chloe realized she was so very far from ready. "It's too late for that, Clark." The anger was still there, coursing through every inch of her system. Making her feel like an animal caged and snarling to get out. "Our friendship, what we were....We'll never be that again. It's gone. I trusted you more than anyone. I trusted you with my husband, with my son. When it seems I couldn't even trust you with our friendship. Because when I needed you to protect it, when I needed you to make sure it stayed intact, you destroyed it. Ripped it apart so completely there aren't any pieces big enough to even put it together."

It hurt in a way he couldn't even describe. Not just the words, but the way he could see she meant them. Thought maybe he'd drop to his knees and beg. Didn't think there was anything he wouldn't do to keep Chloe in his life. "I'm sorry."

"I can't do anything with your sorries, Clark. My son is half Kryptonian and I wouldn't have known what that was. Because of you, I wouldn't have been able to explain to Declan who he was. I can remember now, after Davis told me what Lois said when she was possessed by his mother, being relieved because I thought we could come to you. That you would know what to do, how to help him. That neither of you would be alone anymore. But then it was all gone. And not only couldn't I help you any more. I couldn't help him either."

Didn't he understand that kind of helplessness. Didn't he know what it was like to see someone he cared about slipping and not being able to help them. It happened with Lex. It happened with Lana. It was a terrible feeling, one he never would have wanted for her. "I know what I did was wrong."

"Why?"

Clark frowned, thrown by the question. "Why? I don't-"

"Why was it wrong?" Chloe spoke to him as if he lacked the mental capacity to understand. It may have been cruel, but her anger would allow for nothing less that cruelty. "Tell me why you think what you did was wrong."

That fact that he knew his answer would not be one she wanted to hear kept Clark from speaking. And if the way she looked at him was any indication, Chloe knew what he would say as well. But he couldn't deny that the fact that his actions caused a massive rift in his relationship with her was the main reason he regretted what he'd done.

She didn't need him to say it, she'd known Clark long enough, well enough, to know that he could be terribly selfish. That the odds were good he hadn't second guessed his decision until it started to effect him negatively. It didn't make him a bad person, didn't make him any different from a lot of people. But it didn't help his case with Chloe, either. "Do you even understand that what you did...." There were a lot of words she could have thrown out, ugly hurtful words that she had to battle back. "You violated me. You betrayed my trust. When you knew, you _knew_, that I wouldn't have agreed to that."

"I wanted you to have a normal life." Clark stressed. "I didn't want my secret to burden you."

"That wasn't your decision to make."

"I-"

"Stop it! Stop saying 'I'!" Chloe flung the words out at him. "It wasn't about what you wanted! How, in a decision such as this, did it never enter your brain to think about what _I_ wanted. What I _told_ you I wanted."

Clark opened his mouth, but no words came out. Because he realized-and the realization was like a shard of kyptonite to the heart-that there was nothing he _could_ say. There was no justification for what he did.

"You took something from me. You..." The loss was still fresh, the grief pushing aside the anger, and causing tears to cloud her vision. "Not just the League and the work I've done. Victor, AC, Dinah, Bart, and Ollie, they weren't just.....They're my friends, my family, and you took them from me."

"I didn't know....I never thought..." And Clark knew that was the problem. He'd never stopped to think.

"Our friendship," Chloe continued as if he never spoke. "You've been such a large part of my life...Davis once said that you and Lois were as much a part of me as the color of my eyes. And now I feel like I've lost a part of myself. Don't you see...when you took my memories...you took _you_ away from me. And I'm not just talking about the knowledge of your secret or the things we did. But your actions, I never would have thought you capable of something like this. And now I feel like I never knew you at all. I didn't just lose my best friend...I feel like he never existed in the first place." She turned away from him now, because she couldn't stand to see the pain etched in his features, the way the tears gathered in his eyes. "And I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for that."

When she wrapped her arms around her middle, as if trying to hold herself against the pain, Clark had to turn away. Crying just as openly as she was. He wanted to cross the room, to take her in his arms and hold her until the pain went away. But he wouldn't be welcome and it would probably hurt her more if he tried. Clark could never understand why it wasn't until the end, when too much damaged had been done, that people finally realized the importance of things.

It was Chloe that he treasured above all others. Yet it was Chloe that he hurt more than anyone. "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you, too, Clark." Chloe kept her back to him, but she doubted she'd be able to see him through the tears clouding her vision anyway. "That's what makes this all so much worse. I never stopped loving you. But I don't think I can be your friend anymore." Because friendship required trust. "And I don't think I will ever be your friend again." Because she didn't know if she would ever be able to trust him again.

Clark wondered if the pain he felt was what people meant when they talked about phantom limb pain. Because there was an ache where Chloe had once been. He turned to leave, thought that was the only thing left for him to do. That's when he saw the framed photos on the end table besides the couch; one was of Davis giving Declan what he assumed was his first bath. A thought occurred to him and he knew it wouldn't make everything better. But it was the least he could do. "I can help Davis."

Chloe felt her pulse quicken, a jolt of hope so strong her breath caught before she could brace herself. "Don't. Please don't try to fix things this way."

"I'm not." Not really. Of course he wanted his friend back. But he wanted give her something, give her this one last thing. And to make Davis whole, so that he could protect her now that she no longer wanted Clark around. "Let me do this."

"What is it that you want to do?"

"I can separate Davis from the beast."


	24. Love is my religion

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

_**Love is my religion-I could die for it—**_**John Keats**

Doomsday. He'd been meant to kill Clark. Not to mention destroy any and all things in its path. His father-Zod-was bent on galactic domination and created a son who would make that goal easily achievable.

"So, let's say this happens." Much to Chloe and Davis' consternation, Lois was walking Declan across the length of the room. "Chloe, you'd be princess of the galaxy. Making me like a duchess or whatever. Wow cuz, Davis is even a better get then that hottie prince from Sweden."

Understanding and very much appreciating what it was her cousin was trying to do, Chloe smiled up at her. Sure she was walking Declan, something she and Davis expressly asked her not to do. But this was Lois and Chloe understood she rarely did what was asked of her. And when things were bleak, she managed to bring a smile to her cousins face. "Way to look to the bright side, Lo."

"I think it's safe to say you are a great disappointment to your father." Oliver smiled easily from behind his desk. "Not only did you not kill Clark, you married his best friend. I'm willing to bet you're out of the will now."

As he stood in the JL headquarters surrounded by his family, league members, and some doctor Oliver hired, Davis wondered if everyone who ever had a prayer answered always felt so conflicted about the blessing they were receiving.

Clark thought he knew of a way to separate him from the monster inside of him; Doctor Hamilton confirmed that it was quite possible it could be done. And there was a time he would have jumped at the opportunity, not sparing a moments hesitation to be rid of the beast. But things were different now. And he wasn't sure he'd be able to explain to the others his apprehension.

"How different would I be?"

Dr. Hamilton's brow creased in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Davis would have started to fidget uncomfortably but was instantly soothed by the small hand that settled on the inside of his thigh. He couldn't look up at her, he didn't want her to see the conflict inside of him. "Right now I can pick Chloe and Declan up and carry them around at the same time-"

"It's not exactly an accomplishment, bro." Bart grinned. "She barely weighed a buck and a quarter when she was pregnant."

Davis laughed, he didn't have to be looking at her to know Chloe rolled her eyes at the comment. "The men who took her and Lois are dead, it took someone very powerful to pull off something like that. Right now, I can take anything. I can't be hurt, by anything, not even kryptonite." He knew they understood the implications. No one in the room, not even Clark, could boast such a claim. "If the beast is gone, will the same still be true?"

"I can't give you a definitive answer on that Davis, I'm sorry. As I've stated earlier, I can't be entirely sure this can even be done."

"You're going to have to be a lot clearer than that, doctor. This is my husband, I won't subject him to something that could hurt him." Chloe felt Davis' fingers at the base of her skull, gently easing the tension there. "Why don't you think this could work for him?"

"Clark _is_ Kal El. No matter the meteor rock, no matter what Jor El strips from him, it's still Clark. I don't think the same is true with Davis."

"You're saying you don't think Davis _is_ Doomsday." Victor queried.

Chloe gave Davis' thigh a reassuring squeeze, knowing they were skirting the edge of one of his biggest fears.

Dr. Hamilton removed his glasses in an attempt to ease the pressure behind his eyes. "Davis, when was the last time you changed?"

"It's been about a year now, maybe a little over that."

"What do you remember? Can you think of anything that would have brought on the change or a common factor anytime you've changed."

"The last time....it was right after I met, Chloe. I went by _Isis, _I knew she helped meteor types. I knew she helped, thought maybe she could help me. There was a guy...I remember thinking that there were a lot of guys in her life; Clark, Jimmy, Oliver. I was jealous..."

"Angry?" Dr. Hamilton pushed, earning a nod from Davis. "I bet you changed a lot when you were angry or tired or afraid." This statement got another nod from Davis. "It's easier for the beast to take control when you're in a weaker mental and physical state; because you don't have the strength to fight back. Faora told you that she and Zod wanted children but couldn't have them, correct?" He could see that no one was entirely sure where he was going with this, as everyone was giving him confused looks. "Would you say your mother loved you?"

"She put a pole through him." Dinah reminded needlessly.

Davis knew Dinah had a point, but he couldn't forget the way Lois-Faora-looked at him. The way her arms had locked around him. "Yeah, she did. She loved me."

"And Clark, from what you know of Zod, what about him says loving father who wanted a son that looked like him." Even as he finished the question, Dr. Hamilton could see the realization come over Chloe's face.

"Oh my God." Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It had been so simple really. Right there for them to see. "Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't....it was right there..." She settled for laughter, pure joyous laughter as she flung her arms around Davis' neck. He was still confused, from the silence in the room, she figured everyone was still confused. "Don't you see. Faora and Zod, they wanted child_ren._ Faora wanted a son, one she could love, who would look like her husband. Zod wanted a son who could help in his quest for total domination. She said they sent you here as genetic matter...Krypton's most powerful life form_s_...she knew about the black outs....she wanted _you_ to get stronger....she wanted _her_ son to become the ultimate destroyer."

It was Lois who latched on first. Remembering just in time that she had Declan in her arms and just barely managing to suppress her need to shout. "Oh! I see. I get it."

Oliver turned to Clark and Davis with a bland expression. "Would those of us in the room who speak Sullivan-Lane care to translate?" But he only received confused shrugs from the two aliens.

Pulling back, Chloe graced Davis with a wide smile. "Davis, _you're_ Faora's son. The beast is Zod's. You're not the same, you're brothers."

It seemed as if everyone stopped breathing all at once when they turned to Dr. Hamilton. The doctor nodded, though he could see how the logic behind Chloe's statement began to occur to everyone. "That's what I was getting at, yes. Brothers; more then likely twins. Do you know what an autosite is?"

"Why don't you explain it for Vic?" Bart shot a smirk towards his unimpressed league member.

"Alright," Dr. Hamilton walked behind Oliver's desk, displacing the young billionaire in order to use the computer, pulling up the large screen so he could illustrate his point to everyone. "Do we all know what parasitic twins are?"

"It's when a twin embryo fails to fully separate." Davis answered. "Or when one twin actually absorbs the other."

"Right. This occurs in monozygotic twin pregnancies. It seems to me that Davis and Doomsday are dizygotic-"

"Two separate eggs are fertilized." Chloe explained to a very confused looking Bart. "Fraternal twins." Seeming to understand that, Bart nodded in understanding before motioning Dr. Hamilton to continue.

"Like I was saying I believe Davis and Doomsday are dizygotic, but the same is true. It would seem to me that Davis enveloped and absorbed his twin. Now in cases of human, parasitic twins, the absorbed twin becomes a parasite, it's not fully formed and is completely dependant on the dominate twin for survival."

"But we're not dealing with humans." Lois voiced.

"I don't think they intended for you to share a body. Faora and Zod sent down two sons. But you, Davis, you evolved and adapted first; then you absorbed your brother. You were clearly the dominate twin, but your brother never stopped developing. It's likely that when Faora arrived and found you, she figured out what happened. That's why she asked about the blackouts; she'd have known that you and your brother would fight for control. She killed you to make you stronger, to ensure that you won.

The same would probably be true if Zod had found you first. Because you were the dominate twin he'd have had to weaken you, even as he strengthened the other."

"I don't think I'm the dominate twin." Davis mumbled. "It's...It's always there, I can hear it, him, whatever. Like it's whispering in my ear. But when the beast is in control...I'm not there."

"I think you are." Chloe disagreed. "That first night...I saw the beast, what it was doing to that poor guy. But when it looked up, when it looked at me, I saw it's eyes change. I saw your eyes. You were there, I think you're always there. Just not in the same way."

Dr. Hamilton nodded his agreement. "So, you see, Davis and Clark may in fact both be Kryptonian, but it's clear they are not entirely the same. We use that black rock on Davis, there's no telling what might happen."

"Like we could end up splitting Davis four different ways." Oliver concluded.

"But it's worth a try isn't it?" AC asked when it looked like no one else would say anything. "Either way, the beast is no longer inside him."

"Then it's out in the world." Davis shook his head. "Free to come after Chloe."

"Baby," Chloe knew that he'd been avoiding her gaze. She didn't know what he was afraid of seeing when looked at her, but placing her hand on his cheek she turned his head until his gaze landed on hers. "You've suffered so much because of this beast inside of you. To be rid of it....I know how much you've always wanted that."

"You and Declan are what I've always wanted."

Lois didn't know if she'd ever seen anything as honest and true as the way Davis was looking at Chloe. When her cousin had called her, told her to meet them at the watchtower, she'd been excited. Thought she'd finally see that shadow in Davis' eyes lift; she never considered the decision would be this hard. Realized now that she should have, Chloe and Declan's safety would always be Davis' main priority.

Davis heaved a sigh, it was something he didn't want to repeat. Because he knew, despite what she might say, that it upset Chloe to hear. "My brother...Doomsday...it wants my wife. As long as it's inside me, I can control it."

"But for how long?" Clark countered. "You can control it now. But this beast it's evolving, it's adapting, it's growing stronger."

"That's what I don't get." Oliver began. "How is he able to control it? Davis said the beast hasn't come out since he and Chloe's been together. During that whole thing at the MCS, his eyes would turn red, he'd growl but he'd never turn. He was angry then. How could he fight it back that way?"

"That, Mr. Queen, is actually very simply." Dr. Hamilton pushed back from the desk. "Do you believe someone can die of a broken heart? Ah," He smiled as Oliver's disbelieving look. "As a scientist I'm inclined to share your view. But how else do you explain a husband and wife-married for fifty years-passing within weeks, months, days of one another. I've seen people cling to life until they get that final okay from a loved one. Or until they say that last goodbye. Or simply out of spite. A mother possessing an inhuman strength to rescue their child. People have died from a broken heart, Mr. Queen. Just as any extreme emotion have caused people to do the impossible."

"So," Oliver frowned. "Love. That's it. There's not some remnant of Brainiac or meteor rock involved. He remained in control simply because he loves her."

Dr. Hamilton made a restless movement with his shoulder. "Yes. Would it help if I told you he loves her a lot."

"Everyone's a smart ass." Oliver mumbled.

* * *

It was Lois who shoved Chloe and Davis into one of the back rooms. Telling everyone that the decision shouldn't be up to the league. Of course Oliver objected, arguing that Doomsday _was_ a league concern and they should therefore have a say in what should be done about him. Lois wasn't hearing it and stood sentry in front of the door.

"They're going to suffer more then any of us if this goes bad. She didn't have to tell us at all, we should let them decide."

"She's right, boss." Bart made sure he was holding Declan as Chloe always instructed him. "Let them work this out, without having to deal with us."

Oliver backed off, no one knew if it was because he saw Lois' point or realized he wasn't going to get by her without one hell off a fight.

* * *

"What are you thinking, Chloe?"

Chloe didn't turn to look at him, didn't want to see his disappointment when she answered him. "I'm scared, Davis."

"Why?"

"Oh, a lot of different reasons." The smile that graced her lips didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm afraid that once you and the prodigal one are separated you won't need me any more. I like that you need me, I like that you have to hold me at night, that you can't talk to me without touching me."

"And you think that's going to change if this works. Baby," Approaching her, Davis wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her against him until her back pressed against his chest. "I will always need you. Don't you know that everything I am is because of you."

"But it won't be the same. Every night your arms wrap around me so tight, that I become unaware of the world outside of you. I'd have never thought I'd come to need the feel of you inside of me to sleep, but I do, and now that the beast will be gone you probably won't need that anymore."

Davis winced. "Ah...you have to promise not to get mad."

Chloe frowned, having felt the way he tensed. "Why?"

"I, uh...I never said that I had to stay inside you at night to keep the beast away. The first time it happened you just kind of assumed and I let you." When she pulled out of his arms, Davis moved quickly so she wouldn't be able to hit him. "Hey, you can't really be mad about that. It was more your fault than mine."

"You said it made you feel safe."

"It does." His grin was quick, dimples flashing in an attempt to soothe the scowl from her face. "But that's more of a foster care thing then an evil twin trying to gain control thing. Besides, I figured you'd have clued in since I haven't been inside you since Dec was born."

The grin worked and she held her hands out until he crossed the room to her again. Her arms went immediately around his waist, resting her head against the solid wall of his chest. Part of her wanted to lift his shirt off, so she could feel his skin against hers, feel the warmth he was always giving off. "You've ruined me, you know. The fact that your explanation makes me feel better is proof positive that you've ruined me for any other man."

"It's a good thing I plan on never letting another man have you." Effortlessly, he lifted her until she sat on top of the dresser. They were eye level now and Davis took advantage by pressing his brow to hers. "If I do this...I'll be one of the good guys. I'll have helped destroy the ultimate destroyer. I'll be a hero. Like Luke helping to rid the galaxy of the Emperor."

Like Luke, Chloe thought with a sad smile, no longer like Anakin. No longer destined to destroy those he loved, but to help protect them. He needed this. Needed it because it's what he wanted before he ever wanted her. Needed it so that he could finally feel worthy of his son. Needed it so he could feel equal to the rest of the heroes in her life, a part of the group instead of like the monster they were waiting for him to become. She knew all these things to already be true, but he still had his doubts. As much as she feared for him to do this, she knew he had to.

"But I won't do it, if it'll upset you. Just tell me what you want, Chloe."

"You." Chloe didn't pull back, despite how close they were, she continued to look into his eyes. Her fingers came up to run gently over his face. "These eyes. This mouth. Your heart. Your body. Your love. I want forever with you. I-" The words were lost against his lips.

"It's already yours." Davis whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "You have all of me, Chloe."

With a contented sigh, Chloe's eyes fell close. "You're my hero. You were from the moment I saw you. I don't need you to be able to pick me up or throw me around or whatever it is you feel you need the beast to be able to do." Taking his hand, she placed it over her heart. "It's yours. So you have to come back to me, Davis."

"Did I ever tell you, I have a map of you inside me. That when the beast is trying to take over, it's parts of you that lead me back. That your smell, your touch, your taste, the sound of your voice: life lines that reach me when I feel like I'm too far gone to ever be found." His eyes closed now as he pressed his cheek to hers. "I'll aways come back to you, Chloe. No matter how far away I am."

* * *

"No." Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to hear another word. "It's too dangerous."

"It's the best place-" Clark began only to be cut off.

"Theoretically, yes. But there's a chance that you and Davis can both be sucked in." She remembered the place Clark had once described to her, the desolate place that nearly destroyed him. The Phantom Zone. Hell. "Neither of you would be able to survive that place." She couldn't lose them that way. Not that way. "There has to be another way."

From behind his desk, Oliver pulled up a series of building semantics. "I have another way."

* * *

"It's just so not fair."

"_Oh, my God is she still bitching about not having a code name."_

"_How about Annoying?"_

"_Pain in the ass."_

"_Hey, I got one: Mouth."_

Chloe laughed despite the death glare her cousin was sending her. "I think we have a winner. Good call, Impulse. Tunnels coming up on your right, Aquaman."

"I'm going to snap that little bastard like twig when he gets back here."

"_You have to catch me first, Mouth_."

"Canary as soon as your last charge is set, head back to rendezvous." She momentarily took her eyes off the screen so she could press a large kiss to her son's cheek. Lois was still walking him, Chloe swore her cousin would pay if she ended up having to pace the floor with her baby at two in the morning.

Lois watched her cousin with nothing short of awe. She didn't know how she could keep it all straight. She was watching all the screens, typing in information when needed, hacking the system, even keeping up little conversations on the side. Lois thought her brain would explode from all the information, but Chloe seemed as calm as could be.

"Cyborg, something happened with one of your charges: first floor, sector 2. Boyscout, Destroyer, I don't have eyes on you yet. What's the hold up? And what's that noise?"

"_We were taking out a couple of walls, figured we may need the room. Eyes are up."_

"Gotcha, Boyscout. Impulse, you and Canary should be back at base by now." There was a gust of wind at her back, Chloe didn't even bother turning around.

"We are back, Tower." He leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"Smart ass. Archer, what's your twenty?"

"_On the move, Sidekick. ETA; fifteen seconds. Send in, Impulse."_

Chloe gave the younger man a nod and in seconds he was on the screen in front of her. "Aquaman? Cyborg?"

"_All set, boss."_

"_Five by Five, Tower."_

She watched as The Green Arrow propelled down from the ceiling. "Archer?"

"_Let the show began."_

"Is the perimeter around Destroyer set." She received confirmation from the league. "Alright." It was on her word, but her voice seemed to catch in her throat, and nothing she could do could push it out. On the screen, Davis turned to look up at the camera, those dark eyes seeming to bore into hers. "Destroyer...."

Davis closed his eyes a moment, letting the sound of her voice wash over him. The next time he saw her, he'd be free. And the smile he flashed the camera expressed that. "I know."

Chloe rolled her eyes, sure he saw himself as Han Solo in that moment. But it was enough to calm her racing her. Lois and Dinah were at her side, their eyes trained to the screen in front of them. Taking a deep breath, she let it out on a sigh. "Alright. Three. Two. One."

It was Cyborg that had to shove the black rock against Davis' chest. Chloe had to force herself to watch as Davis began to struggle. The beast emerged and she would have sworn it turned back to latch onto Davis; the fight seemed to be between the two of them. Davis pushing away, the beast pulled him back.

Lois' breath caught at the first sight of the monster. Nothing she could have imagined would have prepared her for that. She'd have sworn it was at least twelve feet tall, five feet wide, spikes protruding from it's body. How were they suppose to fight that, she wondered? How in the name of God were they suppose to take something like that down?

"Canary, your charges. Now."

The first explosion happened, rocking the ground beneath the remaining leagues feet, enough to knock Davis and the beast apart.

"_Impulse. Aquaman. Get out. Now." Archer shouted as he loaded his arrows, aiming them uselessly at the wall of monster before them._

Impulse and Aquaman arrived back at base. Impulse whooshing back out without a word to anyone. "Archer, stand down. Cyborg, take the floor out from beneath it."

The beast went through the floor, but Chloe would have sworn her heart stopped when Clark and Davis jumped down after it.

"_Arrow. Cyborg. Get out of here."_

"_It's not down. Why the hell won't it stay down?"_

Chloe could hear the sickening sound of fist meeting flesh, bodies meeting brick. She was unaware of Oliver, Victor, and Bart arriving back at the Tower. Couldn't feel everyone huddled behind her, watching the screen.

"Damn it, Boyscout." Oliver growled. "Say something."

Instead of hearing Clark's voice, they watched as he flew through the hole in the floor. His body colliding with the ceiling bringing half of it down with him.

"_Set off the rest of the charges." _His voice was tight, broking no argument. He barely spared a glance at the camera. _"Now."_

Oliver hesitated. The plan was to wait until the beast was down before setting off the final charges.

"_Boyscout, behind you."_

"_Destroyer! No!"_

"_I got it down. Set the charges, it's down."_

"_You have to let go, Destroyer."_

"_I will. Just get out of here, Boyscout. I don't know how much longer I can hold it. Bring the building down. Bring it down now."_

"No!" Chloe screamed, but Oliver had already given Dinah and Bart a nod. Five explosions in succession and the whole building came down, taking the camera out as well. She gripped the monitor, shaking it as if that would bring the image back. "Davis! Damn it, answer me. One of you better answer me now."

"Impulse. Cyborg." Oliver barely spoke their names before Bart was grabbing Victor and speeding him out the door. "Come back for me, Impulse."

Over the comm they could hear Cyborg tearing through the wreckage. Impulse had already been back for the Green Arrow and was now speeding around trying to see if either alien had been blown away from the sight.

Time seemed to have stopped. Chloe could do nothing more than stare blankly at the screen. She didn't understand. This wasn't suppose to happen this way. This wasn't suppose....

"_Boyscout! I found Boyscout!"_

She felt the relief without really recognizing it. Clark was okay. She understood that Clark was okay. But there should be more. Why wasn't anyone saying anything else? The comm was silent. They should be talking. Clark should be telling them where Davis would be. Davis should be answering her. Why wouldn't Davis answer her?

Bart arrived back first with AC, shortly followed by Clark with Oliver and Victor. Chloe looked at them all with a frown. Why were they all back? Why would they just come back without Davis? None of them would look at her, none of them spoke a single word to her. She felt Lois' arms come around her shoulders as if she understood something Chloe didn't. She pushed her cousin aside, backing away from them all and their sorrowful looks she didn't understand.

"Chlo."

It was Clark that spoke her name. Clark, who looked like hell, who looked at her with tear filled eyes. Clark who took a step towards her, only to have her taking one in retreat. "Where..."

"He's not-."

"No." Chloe shook her head, she felt the room closing in; the painful ringing in her ears. "I don't...."

"He was holding the beast down." Clark explained, his voice thick with tears. "He had to make sure it stayed down."

"No." Chloe's words were firm, even as her world was snatched from under her. "No. I would feel it. I would know. He's not...."

"He didn't get out. He went straight down with the beast." Through the floor of the factory, through to the hole in the earth made by the blasts from the charges AC set. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm so sorry."

Chloe didn't know how she kept from hitting the ground when her legs disappeared from beneath her. Nor did she care as the scream tore it's way from her very soul. Burning her throat and lungs, so full of pain she couldn't ever imagine it stopping.

Lois went down with her cousin, holding the smaller woman as she screamed. Tears filled her eyes and she held her cousin tighter. The league stood around helplessly, no one spoke, no one moved. And Chloe continued to scream. There was no other sound in the room and Lois would have sworn no other sound in the world.


	25. What comes next

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: I know it's been forever since I updated this story. But I went out of the country for awhile then when I got back I found out my computer had gotten the virus from hell. I took it to get it fixed, it worked for a week and a half then shut down completely. My notes and everything was on it, I was so bummed that it took me a while even after I got my new computer to start on this story again. So I came to the site, reloaded the story on a flash drive. I went back through the story, fixed some things, I added a one shot I wrote into the main story, added chapter titles, and just reuploaded the entire thing.**

**AN2: This here is the penultimate chapter, the epilogue is done. But I'm going to hold off posting it for a few days because it's not quite how I want it, but hopefully it'll be up by Wednesday. **

* * *

_**The only thing that makes life possible is permanent, intolerable uncertainty; not knowing what comes next—**_**Ursula K. LeGuin**

"No." Pushing away from her cousin, Chloe resolutely ignored the sympathetic looks of her friends as she went back to the computer console.

"Chloe." Clark's voice was soft, patient, as he cautiously approached his friend. She looked...mad, he thought. Her face completely devoid of any color, eyes dark and haunted, he'd never seen her so torn up. "Chlo, what are you doing?"

Chloe continued to ignore him as she typed in commands. She placed her ear-piece back in, she would need it to hear Davis once she re-established communication with him. Her fingers flew over the keys, growing increasingly frustrated when each command was met with a dead end. "Why won't you work? Goddamn you! Work!"

"Chloe!" Lois wrapped her arms around her cousin, forcibly pulling her away from the console, Chloe fought her the entire way.

"Let me go! I have to make it work. He's out there somewhere, I have to find him."

"He's gone, Chloe. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but Davis is gone."

"No!" Fueled by rage, Chloe broke away from her cousin's arms. Backing away she stared at her friends accusingly. "He's not gone. He's out there-"

"Chlo-" Clark cut himself off, how could he say this without destroying her. "He couldn't have survived that. The blast, the fall...."

"I saw him charge that beast. He was still strong, he could have broken away at the last minute."

"He held on." Oliver spoke. "He would have held on to make sure the beast went down. You know your husband, Chloe. You know he would have made sure that thing was down for good."

Chloe turned rage filled eyes on Oliver, who was he to tell her about her husband. "Then he could still-" But that was even worse then him being dead. For one horrible moment she thought of him still alive, but buried under tons of brick and mortar beneath the ocean floor. It was worse, the thought of him suffering so...she couldn't bare it.

Clark shook his head, he knew where that thought process would have lead her. They sent that beast to center of the earth. It had been Chloe's plan; creating the blasts, the trappings that would hold the beast even after the building came down on top of it. He didn't want to imagine Davis still being alive down there, couldn't stand for her to think of it either. "He couldn't have survived that."

"Don't, Clark, don't. You don't understand, none of you understand." The tears started again, but they wouldn't break her. Chloe swore that she would not break. "He's not gone because I would know."

"It's too soon, Chlo." Lois began in a reasonable tone, that even she had to admit was annoying.

Not hearing, refusing to hear, her cousin's words Chloe shook her head. "That wouldn't matter. What we have...the way he loves me, the way I love him....two people can't love that way and lose it and not know it."

"And knowing the way he loves you," Clark began. "Don't you think he'd come back to you if he could. Chloe," He approached her now, his large hands framing her tear stained face. His alien body built to be indestructible, but looking at the pain etched across his best friends face hurt like nothing he'd ever experienced. "You were everything to him, Chlo. I saw it, we all saw how much he loved you. If he were still alive, there wouldn't be a force in this world or any other, strong enough to keep him from getting back to you and Declan."

It hurt so much, it took her legs out from beneath her. Felt as if someone had reached into her chest to squeeze and twist her heart. "He can't be gone, Clark. He can't."

She was weightless in his arms, her voice so small, so full of a pain he'd never be able to understand. "I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm so sorry."

* * *

Lois remained quiet as she pushed open the door to Chloe and Davis' apartment. It was funny how the place that become more of a home to her than her own apartment was the last place she wanted to set foot in. Davis was everywhere she looked, how could it be any different for his wife.

_"Is that suppose to be her real name?"_

_Lois frowned at the television screen. "I don't know. Maybe this would make more sense if we saw the first one."_

_"But she's named after a dog. You know rich people. Any of the ones you know name their kid after a dog." Davis' voice was so thoroughly confused it was beyond funny. "And aren't those dogs ugly."_

_"There's not a dog cute enough for me to name my kid after."_

_"What the hell are you two watching out there?" Chloe called from the bedroom where she'd been working at her laptop._

_"High School Musical 2."_

_"Oh sweet God." Was Chloe's reply before she closed the bedroom door, effectively shutting out the rest of there conversation._

_"And if you're going to name one kid after a dog why not go all the way and name the boy Doberman. " Lois wondered._

_"Or Malamute."_

_"I'd totally name my kid Malamute."_

Lois bit back her tears as the random memory floated through her mind. No matter how often he pretended to be annoyed by her constant presence in their home, she could always count on Davis to indulge her in her more ridiculous thought processes. He'd actually gone out and rented the other two _High School Musical _movies because she told him she wouldn't rest until she figured out the name thing. He even agreed that the one kid kind of did look like a young Lex Luthor. Sometimes she felt as if she'd known Davis Bloome forever and now it seemed they had no time with him at all.

She braced for her cousin's reaction, prepared to catch the younger woman should she break down again. But it seemed she prepared for nothing as Chloe wandered through the apartment in what could only be described as a daze. She didn't take in her surroundings, Lois noted, she wouldn't be surprised if Chloe wasn't even aware of her location.

Dawn was starting to peek over the horizon, Lois would have sworn weeks had passed instead of just a single night. But wasn't this life, their lives. A moment, an instant really, and things were so drastically different. They had been laughing, teasing, looking forward to the future one minute. And now if felt as if they'd never laugh again.

God, she'd never seen anyone walk as Chloe did now; as if each step were a challenge she was just barely overcoming. Lois turned to take Declan's carrier from Dinah but the other woman only shook her head.

"I'll take care of Declan." Dinah spoke softly. Just as Lois had, she looked around the apartment and saw Davis. Saw the happiness he shared with Chloe and Declan.

_"He's like a week old. How many pictures could you have possibly taken?" Dinah asked as she held a stack of photos in her hand._

_Davis gave a shy smile. "Those are just from Monday. But the ones I wanted to show you were from yesterday," He suddenly became excited. "Now you can't tell from the pictures, but I really think he was trying to say Dada."_

_"Dinah," Chloe pulled Davis back down onto the couch before he could rush off to get more pictures. "Please excuse my husband; he's an absolute lunatic." She transferred Declan into Davis' arms, effectively shifting his attention. "But you really should see the pictures from yesterday, he was making this face and he looked a lot like me."_

_Davis waited until Chloe disappeared into the bedroom, before whispering conspiratorially to Dinah. "No matter what you see, agree with her. She's been in a mood lately and seeing herself in Dec really made her happy."_

_"It's almost precious how whipped you are." Dinah said with a playful smirk and as Davis continued to smile she realized she hadn't offended him in the least._

Dinah thought she should have been prepared for this. In her line of work, death was a constant threat. But even this was beyond her comprehension. Hadn't they all been together hours ago, laughing as they teased Lois, hadn't she watched as Davis grinned at his wife. Now Davis was gone, taking large parts of Chloe with him. "Take care of her."

Glad that Dinah had come back with them instead of going out with the guys again, Lois nodded but hesitated. For so long she took pride in her roll as 'big' to Chloe's 'little' cousin. Taking care of Chloe was the one thing she never doubted herself capable of doing. They loved each other and their relationship was deeper and stronger then even the one with her own sister.

Maybe, Lois thought, it was because that even as she was taking care of Chloe, her little cousin was taking care of her as well. It was easy to stand strong when she knew that should she stumble, Chloe would be there to catch her.

Things were different now. Though Lois was grieving, though she needed a shoulder to cry on, Chloe needed all of her. She couldn't break because it would only bring her cousin down with her. She had to be strong for the both of them now. It was time she take care of her cousin the way she always said she would. And for the first time in her life, Lois didn't know if she was capable of it.

"Just be there for her." Dinah spoke, seeing the conflict so clearly on Lois' face. "All we can do now is be here for her."

"She's stronger then I am. Always has been." Lois paused as she looked down the hall to where her cousin disappeared inside her bedroom. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can. You will. Because you don't have any other choice. She needs you, she needs all of us really, but you most of all." Dinah reached out to give Lois' arm a reassuring squeeze before heading up the hall to the nursery.

Taking a deep breathe to collect herself, Lois headed towards the bedroom. Chloe was standing in the middle of the room, looking for all the world like she didn't know where she was. This had to be worse, Lois thought as her eyes swept the room. Davis' uniform was pressed and laid out on the chair in the corner, the latest book he'd been reading sat on the beside table and the gym shorts and T-shirt she knew he lounged in were folded at the foot of the bed. This room was filled with the small intimate things that made up their life together.

"I..." Chloe started, but it seemed as if the words had never fully formed in her head. Lost, afraid, she turned helpless eyes on her cousin.

"Oh, sweetie." Lois was at her cousin's side immediately. "Come on, you need to get some rest."

Not understanding how that could possible help the situation, but too tired to argue, Chloe allowed herself to be ushered to the bed.

Lois waited for Chloe to undress, but it was obvious the smaller woman had no intention of moving. Almost like she didn't know she was suppose to be doing something else. Kneeling, Lois began to strip her cousin, who was as pliant as a child. Not seeing Chloe's pajamas' anywhere, she took the pile of clothes to the closet to dump in the hamper. As she turned to search the dresser for something for Chloe to sleep in she saw that her cousin had pulled Davis' T-shirt on. Had to battle back a sob when Chloe lifted the material of the shirt to her face.

Without another word, Lois went back to the bed. Laying Chloe back until her head rested against the pillow. Now was not the time for platitudes. Things wouldn't be better in the morning. Lois didn't understand what Chloe was feeling. And it would never be okay. So Lois said nothing as she pulled the comforter across the bed to wrap around Chloe's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before standing to leave the room.

"Lo? Stay with me?"

She sounded so small, Lois thought, like she'd been hollowed out. "Of course, sweetie." Going back to the bed, she climbed in behind her cousin. Wrapping her arms around the smaller woman, holding tight as the sobs began to wrack her body.

Eventually Chloe fell into a restless sleep, yet tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She woke not even an hour later, back pressed against the headboard, and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Chlo," Lois called softly, her cousin didn't even turn her head in acknowledgment. "Sweetie, please lay back down."

"I can't. Something comes next. But I don't know what. Why don't I know what to do next?"

"Grief comes next. You have to grieve, Chloe."

She shook her head adamantly, as if ignoring Lois' statement would take away the truth of it. "I have to do what's next for Declan. I have son, he needs me. But I...I...Davis is...and I..." Her voice caught on fresh set of tears.

How was she suppose to do this? She had a little boy who would never know his father. Davis had waited his whole life for his son. And no matter what she told him, Declan would never fully understand just how much his daddy loved him. He'd never know the pride in Davis' eyes or the safety of his arms. She could tell him, tell him that his daddy loved him more than any one person had ever loved another. But it wouldn't be the same. He'd only have his daddy through her but it wouldn't be the same.

How was she suppose to continue on when it hurt just to breathe? How was she suppose to take care of Declan when she was just barely holding on to herself? "How am I suppose to live without him?"

Pushing herself up as well, Lois wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulder. "You're going too far ahead, Chlo. Don't think about what's next, don't think about tomorrow and how you're going to get through it. I know it's overused, but just go a day at a time. Get through tonight, don't worry about tomorrow. Just get through tonight."

* * *

The memorial service for Davis Bloome was held on a Wednesday in the same church in which he and Chloe pledged their lives to one another. There was no body; the story was that he and Chloe had accompanied Oliver Queen and Lois Lane on a couples weekend to Oliver's private island. There'd been some sort of earthquake while Davis and Oliver were out fishing. The boat overturned, Davis had managed to get Oliver safely onto the overturned vessel but was unable to hang on. So it was, Davis Bloome had died as he lived: a hero.

Chloe couldn't decipher one day from the next. Her father and Lana had come back; returning a few days before the memorial and staying for several days after. Although, on some level, she appreciated them being with her the grief she felt was too consuming to welcome their company. She didn't welcome anyone's company. But as her father and Lana shipped out, it was clear there was no getting rid of Lois.

Each morning was a challenge. Those first few moments when she was slowly pulled from sleep, before blinking her eyes open, were the worse. When her heart tricked her mind into believing he was still there. Then realization would hit and her heart would break all over again. She couldn't get out of bed, couldn't eat, she couldn't even speak without breaking down in tears. She missed him with every beat of her heart. Saw him every time she closed her eyes, inhaled him with every breath. He was always there. But not like he had been.

It was like she was being hunted by the ghost of Davis. Like he wasn't gone at all, only lost; just waiting on her to find him.


	26. If winter comes

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**Author's note to follow.**

_**If winter comes, can spring be far behind?--**_**Percy Bysshe Shelley**

The depression was at it's worse at night. When she lay in the bed they shared, missing the feel of his arms around her. Missing the sound of his voice and quiet conversations they had before drifting off to sleep. She'd try to convince herself that things would be better in the morning. But the morning only brought out her anger.

It seemed that when she wasn't depressed, she was angry. At the league and Clark for not doing more for him. At herself for allowing him to walk out the door and into that damned warehouse. At God for taking him away from her. And at Davis himself for leaving her when he promised he never would.

It was hard to decide what was worse; the all encompassing depression that would have her thoughts drifting to desolate places. Places where feeling nothing was better then feeling as she did. Or the anger that would well up so violently inside her that she wanted beat her fists against anything until...until...

Chloe shuddered to think what she would have done if it wasn't for Declan. It was his face-that face so much like his father's-that pulled her mind from those dark places. She was helpless against his smile, his laugh. Looking into those wide trusting eyes, eyes that spoke of just how much he needed her, she hated herself for even the most fleeting thoughts of drifting away.

Davis had held on for her, battled a monster because of the love he felt for her. Chloe held on for her son. Clung to Declan when missing Davis became so unbearable she didn't know if she could take her next step. Her baby kept her busy. He required every second of her attention, every bit of her care.

With each passing day he became more active, more demanding, more...amazing. But there were still times, usually during Declan's naps when she'd be moving...taking care of all the things she couldn't do while Declan was awake, and...and then she'd just stop. Her mind blank because she didn't know what she was suppose to be doing, couldn't think of what came next. Just as the panic would begin to dance across her nerves, her baby would begin to stir, and she knew exactly what it was she was suppose to be doing.

It never stopped hurting, she never stopped missing Davis. But each day was a little easier then the one before.

Declan was nine months old when he spoke his first words. Chloe had not returned to work since Davis was separated from Doomsday. But since Tess Mercer had gone missing, things at _The Planet_ had gone ape shit until Oliver stepped in. No one called it a hostile take over, with Lex and Tess both out of the picture many viewed it as a rescue. After asking Chloe for her opinion he hired Perry White as the Editor-n-Chief of _The Daily Planet._

There was a time Chloe would have been excited by such a move, but she was finding it hard to get excited by anything outside of her little boy. He was the brightest light in her life and all that she lived for. She vowed never to let her sadness touch him, wanted nothing more then to see a smile on that little face which grew to resemble his father's with every passing day.

Declan's dark hair was beginning to curl, his wide quick smile caused his dimples to furrow deeply in his cheeks, and when he cried his face crumbled the same as Davis' had. The only difference was his eyes, the color, they continued to lighten; the green now only a shade darker then Chloe's. But the shape, the dark lashes that framed them, and the cute way they narrowed when he laughed was all was hard to miss Davis when he was in every part of their son.

There were still nights when she woke because she thought she felt the bed dip the way it did when Davis would creep out to go watch Declan sleep. She'd find herself stumbling into the nursery; the initial heartache she'd feel at not finding her husband would be quickly soothed by the hungry cries of her son. Every once in a while Declan would refuse to sleep in his crib and she'd have to settle him into bed with her. One night she thought she felt Davis' fingers in her hair only to wake up to feel her baby pumping off heat. He woke up only seconds after she did, screaming from the discomfort in his swollen gums. And whenever Declan laughed, that free belly laugh she loved so much, she swore she heard Davis' voice. But none of that compared to what she felt the first time Declan spoke.

He was in the walker one of the annoyingly perfect mother's at the Pediatrician's office told her he was much too young for. But as Declan tore through the apartment chasing Lois, Chloe was finding it hard to see any validity in the woman's words. Of course whenever she put him in it, she had to shift around all the furniture, a task that was hard to resent when Declan's laughter filled every corner of the apartment.

"Come on, Dec." Lois called as she scooted past him. "Let's get mommy to play."

For his part, Declan backed his walker all the way up the hall before whipping it around and following behind Lois as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Glad for the distraction, Chloe set her laptop aside to scoot forward on the couch. "Come here, son." At the sound of her voice, Declan let out an excited squeal as he threw his arms up and doubled his efforts to propel the walker forward. The walker came to a slamming stop in front of the couch, Chloe had to pull her feet back to keep them from getting run over. "I think you've worn your Auntie out."

Because her cousin had called it correctly, Lois dropped gratefully into a chair. "That kid has enough energy to put Bart to shame."

Bart was probably Declan's favorite playmate; he loved the feel of the wind Bart kicked up when he ran. Loved the blur of colors his movements made. And more, he loved that he could run around the apartment far longer then anyone else before getting worn down.

"You're the one who started the game." Chloe lifted Declan out of the walker to stand him on her lap, when she pursed her lips he obligingly leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you, son." At this Declan leaned in again only to press his open mouth against her lips for a few moments, pulling back with a laugh that proudly show off four hard earned teeth. "God, you look just like your daddy."

"Da-dee." He seemed to be trying the word out, before deciding he liked it, and repeating it in a sing-song voice. "Da-dee, da-dee, da-dee!"

Chloe's breath caught in her throat as Declan continued to dance in her lap.

"Oh my God!" Lois sat up. "Did he just-"

Blinking away her tears, Chloe laughed along with her son as he continued to sing his new word. Something in her heart soared, that spark she hadn't felt since she lost Davis. It may have been trite, but she knew Davis heard him. Knew that wherever he was, his son's first words reached his ears.

* * *

Consciousness returned slowly. And as he relunctantly came awake the sounds that woke him began to fade: the sing-song voice of a baby, a woman's laughter, and a something else he couldn't identify as anything more than a _whooshing_ noise.

He tried to slip back into the darkness, slip back to the comfort of the woman and child. It was frustrating to hear them..._feel_ them, but have no recollection of them. What was worse was that their images never fully formed in his head.

"It looks like he's finally coming around."

"Go get the doctor. And get the boss."

There were two voices; a man and a woman. Neither of the voices were familiar. But he was glad their clipped words cleared up one thing for him; he was in the hospital. Why or how he got there was anyone's guess. Because thinking about it gave him a headache, he tried to settle back into sleep. It seemed he was halfway gone when his eyelid was forced open and a light was shined into his eye.

"Do you know where you are?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but the words seemed to lodge in his throat.

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"Hospital." His voice was husky and cracked from lack of use.

"Can you tell me your name?"

_I was kind of hoping you could tell me,_ He thought wryly.

"Hey, little brother."

Another face came into his line of sight. _Brother_? Something about that seemed right. Yeah, he had a brother. But he thought he might be bigger, wider. This person, with his smooth voice, cunning eyes and bald head...he just seemed wrong.

"Do you remember me?"

He shook his head.

"What do you remember?"

His eyes went to the doctor, his brow furrowed in concentration. He remembered...green eyes and a wide smile. A soft voice and warm comforting arms. Mother? Sister, maybe? No, he dismissed both as the feelings the woman invoked in him were about as far from familial as one could get. A woman...his woman...his... "Wife?"

She came forward almost reluctantly, her hand slid over his as she leaned over the bed. "Hi."

His snatched his hand away. No, this was not the woman he was remembering. The eyes were wrong, the smile too sharp too guarded. The woman, whose full image he still couldn't get, but even the thought of her made him feel safe; he felt nothing looking at the woman before him. "No. Wrong. You're not..." The name was just on the tip of his tongue. His girl...his baby... "Ch-" He'd been so lost in his own thoughts he missed the look between his brother and doctor so therefore was unprepared for the darkness that claimed him once again.

"This isn't going to work." Tess kept her eyes on the still figure in the bed, too afraid to look at the man across from her. "It's not going to work, he's not going to forget her."

"I'm afraid she's right." The doctor looked nervously from the man on the bed to the one standing opposite him. "It's been seven months and yes every time it takes him a bit longer to remember but he does eventually remember."

"Not everything. Just her." He spat the words out in obvious distaste

"Chloe."

Lex Luthor glared down at the bed as Davis Bloome began to toss around restlessly. "Double his dosage, then. He wasn't even suppose to be up, what got him up."

"He's an alien. He probably fought off the effects of the drug, like he's been doing" Tess tossed out but immediately regretted her flippant tone, but Lex merely gave her a bland look.

"Up the boy's exposure to the meteore rock, then send out a team for another eraser. Maybe two of them will be able to wipe him clean." Lex turned to exit the room, pausing with his hand on the knob, but not turning around. "It would be in your best interest to make sure this works, Ms. Mercer. With that beast gone, Davis Bloome is my best bet at ruining Clark Kent and everyone he loves. If you can't find some way to make sure his memories stay gone, I'll find someone who can."

Tess' jaw clenched. "Yes sir."

"Good. The next time you call me down here, the results had better be more promising."

"They will." Tess watched him leave before her eyes traveled back to Davis as he seemed to settle down. Lex may have been blinded with rage, vengeance, and impatience now that his goal seemed so close. But she knew better. "Intensify the kid's exposure, bury him in that rock if you have to. Then get him up here. I have to see about another eraser." Though none of it would matter. Davis would wake up, and he may forget for a little while. But eventually, he'd remember his wife. God only knows what he would do to anyone who tried to keep him from her.

* * *

Okay, so that's it.

This story was always planned in two parts. My original idea was to have Davis leave, go into hiding in order to protect Chloe and their baby from Doomsday. The first draft didn't even have Davis returning to the hospital to see Declan after he was born. But the more I thought about it the more I realized that Davis could never really leave Chloe anymore then she'd just let him go.

So, then I go to thinking. I was going to have Lex return in the second fic. It would be his return that would prompt Davis to come out of hiding. But after last season's finale, the story started to change and this idea took shape.

This one was kind of angsty and emotional. Next fic, I just kind of want all hell to break loose. Davis without the beast. Clark embracing what he is. Lois in the know about the league. And Chloe with a half kryptonian baby she has to protect. And Lex. Just sounds like fun to me.


End file.
